Here and Now
by GeordieLass
Summary: This is mainly a Charles Carson and Elsie Hughes story set during Series 5. However, Richard Clarkson will appear, as will Isobel Crawley to a lesser extent. As a ghost from Charles's past re-emerges, will he choose his past over his present? Does the Butler appreciate what he has here and now?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello again. Another story from me ... I promise to update this story regularly but I am not going to be able to update this every day as I did with my other stories. I have a busy work period ahead. However, I could not shake this idea from my mind and so I thought I may as well write it! Hope you enjoy x**

Chapter 1

"Mr Carson would you like to join me for a cup of tea?" Mrs Hughes asked, as she popped her head around his pantry door.

"Mrs Hughes … it has been a while since we had tea in the afternoon … do you think we have time?" Mr Carson asked cautiously.

"Mr Carson … let's make time!" Mrs Hughes replied, a mischievous smile on her face.

Mr Carson beamed with joy; how could Mrs Hughes make even a cup of tea sound such fun?

"Well Mrs Hughes … if you insist on bringing out the rebel in me … we may as well have apple pie as well!" Mr Carson chimed excitedly, rising from his seat as he gave the housekeeper a little wink.

"Mr Carson you are quite the devil this afternoon … you get the apple pie and I shall make the tea … let's reconvene in my sitting room in 5 minutes …" Mrs Hughes giggled.

As Mrs Hughes left his pantry, Mr Carson chuckled happily to himself. He had always loved spending time with his friend and colleague; she was the only person with whom he could truly be himself. However, since their summer in London, he realised that the two had become even more relaxed in each other's company. He smiled as he remembered her words, 'We are getting on Mr Carson … you and I … we can afford to live a little …' Despite his natural seriousness and pomposity he was determined to live out those words. Why shouldn't he and Mrs Hughes enjoy their twilight years?

######

Mrs Hughes hummed cheerfully to herself as she poured the tea. She was becoming more and more light-hearted in her banter with Mr Carson. She had always enjoyed gently teasing him and he did make her laugh, although not always intentionally! However, over the last few months they had increasingly become more at ease and less formal with each other. She did not dare allow her mind to wander; not daring to think of anything more than their lovely friendship. All she knew was that she enjoyed his company very much and she was delighted that they seemed to be spending more and more time together, just the two of them. She was broken from her thoughts as the proud Butler appeared through the door way, holding two enormous slices of Mrs Patmore's finest apple pie.

"Mr Carson … perhaps you should have just cut the entire apple pie in two and been done with it?" she teased, grinning cheerfully at Mr Carson.

"Now Mrs Hughes … I am a growing man … we can't be having just a little slither of pie … that really would not do …" he jested merrily.

"Oh I see … well there'll be no fear of either of us wasting away with portions like that!" Mrs Hughes chirped in return.

"Mrs Hughes … I can take them back to the kitchen if you would prefer …" He replied, pretending to walk back out of the door.

"Don't you dare!" she squealed, reaching out and grasping his arm.

They both broke into blissful laughter, gazing at each other with such fondness. As their giggles subsided, Mr Carson realised that he was still grinning at his friend. He could not seem to look away. She had the most beautiful smile, he thought sincerely. He suddenly became aware of himself and shook his head lightly with a smile. This seemed to rouse Mrs Hughes, who in that moment, became aware that she was still holding his arm.

"Oh … I am sorry Mr Carson … the thought of that apple pie seemed to make me all giddy for a second …" she smiled nervously, biting her lip, and swiftly withdrawing her hand.

"Yes … yes … it seemed to have the same effect on me Mrs Hughes …" he smiled fondly, a little flustered.

"Right ... well let's enjoy this delicious pie whilst it's still warm …" she said, trying to get them back on an even keel.

"Yes … good … good idea …" Mr Carson mumbled, as they both sat down, at either side of her desk, and silently but gleefully, enjoyed their dessert.

######

"And what are you smiling at Mrs Patmore?" Mrs Hughes asked, as she approached the Cook in the kitchen.

"Nothing … nothing at all … it simply warms my heart to see my good friends happy … that is all …" Mrs Patmore smiled.

"Well that's a little mysterious … are we talking about Daisy?" Mrs Hughes asked with a smile. Her friend shook her head with a knowing grin.

"Ivy? Anna? Miss Baxter?" Mrs Hughes continued.

"We both know exactly who I am talking about Elsie Hughes … there is only one person that could make Mr Carson sing in his pantry … and that's a fiery Scottish lass with a swing in her step …" Mrs Patmore chuckled.

Elsie rolled her eyes and gave an embarrassed murmur.

"Honestly!" she said, as she walked happily back to her sitting room.

######

It was the next day at breakfast and Thomas Barrow was up to his usual tricks.

"Mr Barrow that is quite enough!" Mr Carson reprimanded, as the Under-Butler attempted to make fun of Daisy. He was the only one in the room who thought it funny to mention Alfred at every given opportunity.

Mrs Hughes gave Daisy a warm and reassuring smile as the young girl continued to serve breakfast. Mrs Patmore gave Daisy's hand a little squeeze and whispered, 'Don't mind him …"

"Honestly that young man … even I am getting to the end of my tether with him …" Mrs Hughes whispered to Mr Carson.

"He is walking a fine line … there is no doubt Mrs Hughes … and I will not have him upsetting Daisy … I simply will not allow it …" he said adamantly.

Mrs Hughes looked up at her Butler with the most heartfelt smile. He was so protective over Anna and Daisy; both girls were like daughters to them. Mrs Hughes immediately blushed at that thought; she did not mean that Mr Carson and she were … well were parents … of course not … she simply meant that they both wanted to shield the two girls from any harm or upset. She smiled again; Mr Carson never looked more endearing to her than when he allowed his loving side to emerge. He really was a big old softie.

"Thank you Mr Carson …" she smiled adoringly.

"Thank you?" he asked, not quite understanding her meaning.

"Yes … thank you for caring so much for Daisy … and the others …" she beamed, smiling with much devotion at Mr Carson.

Mr Carson, unused to such sentiments, became very flustered and embarrassed. His cheeks flushed pink, and he suddenly became lost for words. Mrs Hughes giggled as he struggled to regain his composure. Mr Carson, despite his blushes, smiled soppily at Mrs Hughes.

"Thank _you_ Mrs Hughes … no one looks after us all more than you …" he replied, his voice barely a whisper.

"Oh now ... eat your breakfast you old fool!" Mrs Hughes joked light-heartedly, as Mr Carson gave a relieved laugh. He was far more comfortable with her teasing than with her compliments, despite how much he genuinely appreciated both.

"A letter for you Mr Carson …" said Mr Bates, as he delivered a couple more items of post to the downstairs staff.

"Thank you Mr Bates …" Mr Carson said, placing the letter on the table. Protocol dictated that letters should not be read at the table, although Charles could not help but be intrigued by the writing. It was not familiar to him. However, he gave it no further thought as he finished his breakfast and chatted happily to Mrs Hughes and Miss Baxter.

After breakfast, Mr Carson made his way through to his pantry. Mrs Hughes was heading back to her sitting room, having collected her teacups from the kitchen. She liked to display them with her other china on the shelves in her room. As she walked past Mr Carson's pantry, she noticed the Butler standing as still as a statue in the middle of the room. His expression was one of utter shock. Without hesitation she walked into the room,

"Is everything alright Mr Carson? You haven't had bad news?" she asked, her voice full of worry for her friend.

Mr Carson's jaw had dropped open, as he stared dumbfounded at Mrs Hughes, and then at the letter in his hand, and then back to Mrs Hughes. He could not speak. He could barely breathe.

"Mr Carson what is it? You look like you have seen a ghost …" Elsie breathed, her heart felt like it was beating out of her chest. She had never seen such a look of terror on Mr Carson's face.

He stared at her, a million thoughts running through his mind. He could not comprehend what was happening; this made no sense to him at all. He felt quite nauseous as he stared at the kind face of his friend. He held the letter out in front of him and finally found some words,

"The letter … it's from Alice … she's alive …" he said astonished.

They both jumped at the sound of the teacups shattering on the stone floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I am ever so sorry Mr Carson … I don't know what came over me …" Mrs Hughes said anxiously, as she swept up the last of the broken china from the floor.

"No need to apologise Mrs Hughes … I gave you a shock … it is indeed shocking news …" Mr Carson said kindly.

Mrs Hughes realised she could not avoid the topic any longer. She had not said a word about Alice since Mr Carson had declared his news; instead focusing on clearing up and fussing about the broken china. She finally put down the sweeping brush and pan and looked at her friend.

"I just don't understand Mr Carson … Mr Grigg said that Alice had been dead for 5 years … why would he lie about something like that?" Elsie asked, total confusion written across her face.

She was trying to suppress the ominous feeling, the panic, that was rising within her. She felt quite faint as she stood gazing worriedly at Mr Carson.

"I have no idea Mrs Hughes … your guess is as good as mine … I am more than stunned I can tell you … I just took him at his word … it never occurred to me that he could be lying … or perhaps he wasn't … perhaps he really did think she had died … oh I really don't know … it is all so baffling …" Mr Carson stumbled.

Her heart ached for him; he looked so lost and so confused. She knew she was being selfish, thinking about her own feelings instead of his. She needed to be there for her friend.

"Well Mr Carson … although this is shocking news … it is rather lovely news as well … your good friend Alice is alive … you must be delighted …" Mrs Hughes said caringly, swallowing the fear she was feeling.

"Oh I am … I certainly am Mrs Hughes … all of those years … even before Grigg told me she had died … I never thought I would ever see Alice again … it had been over thirty years … and then when he said she was dead … well that was the end of any hopes or dreams I may have had … but now …" Mr Carson said wistfully, a happy smile on his face.

"Now?" Mrs Hughes asked hesitantly, feeling total dread but smiling supportively at her friend.

"Now … well I am not sure really … but it is simply wonderful …" he beamed.

"Wonderful indeed …" Mrs Hughes nodded, smiling genuinely at her friend.

######

It was late evening and most of the staff had already gone upstairs to bed. Mrs Hughes had determinedly avoided Mr Carson all day. She was completely torn; desperate to know every detail about Alice and the contents of the letter and yet fearful of what she would hear. She knew that she had been in a daze throughout the day; both Anna and Mrs Patmore had noticed something was amiss but she had pretended she was simply feeling unwell.

She felt awful that she could not be genuinely pleased for him. His lost love had reappeared after all of these years; she knew she should be thrilled for her friend. However, she felt nothing of the sort. She dare not analyse her own feelings or reaction to Mr Carson's news; she was scared of what she might conclude. All that she knew what that the thought of Mr Carson and Alice made her feel very anxious indeed.

Mrs Hughes knew that it would look odd if she did not have a drink with Mr Carson before retiring, they had fallen into the lovely habit of sharing a drink every evening before bedtime, and therefore with a heavy heart, she walked to his pantry and knocked gently on the door.

"Come in … ahh Mrs Hughes … I am so pleased to see you … I haven't seen you all day …" Mr Carson said joyfully. Mrs Hughes couldn't help but be touched by the look of genuine delight on his face.

"Yes … I am sorry Mr Carson … it has been a busy day …" she smiled.

"No need to be sorry … I am just very glad to see you ... I missed you … sherry?" he asked.

"Yes please …" she replied, touched by his sentiments.

She sat down in her usual chair and gladly accepted the glass of sherry from Mr Carson.

"I wanted to talk to you about the letter … about Alice …" he said.

Mrs Hughes took a large breath and nodded.

"Yes of course ... what did the letter say? Unless you would rather not tell me …" she quickly added.

"Of course I will tell you … you are my most trusted friend Mrs Hughes … I would like to know what you think …" he replied.

He then surprised her by picking up the letter from the sideboard and handing it to her. He smiled and motioned for her to read it. She took another huge gulp of air.

Her hand was shaking as she took the letter from the envelope and began to read,

_'Dear Charles_

_I hope this letter finds you well and in good health and spirit. I have wanted to get in touch with you for so long but I was apprehensive about doing so, for fear that my correspondence may be unwelcome. However, neither you nor I are getting any younger and so I decided to take the chance and write to you; hoping that at the very least, I could offer my sincerest regards and best wishes, even if you choose never to reply. _

_It has been so long since we last met, almost 40 years, and yet I think of you often. I have only fond memories of our friendship and our time together. I realise, however, that your memories may not be quite as warm and I know that, regrettably, I caused you great pain. No amount of remorse on my part will change that._

_I would be delighted to receive a reply to my letter and even more delighted if you would agree to meet me, to catch up on old times. I reside in Ripon presently and therefore would be free to meet at any time that is convenient to you. I look forward with hope to your reply._

_Yours faithfully,_

_Alice Neal.'_

Mrs Hughes finished reading the letter, placing it back in its envelope and handing it to Mr Carson without a word. He was looking at her with anticipation. She kept running the words over and over in her mind. Alice had called him Charles and she talked of fond memories of their friendship and time together. She had also talked of the pain she had caused Mr Carson. Yes, Mrs Hughes thought angrily, you did cause him pain; you chose his best friend over him and broke his heart. You broke my dear friend's heart, Elsie thought furiously. She looked up at Mr Carson; he was still waiting for her to say something. She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"She wants to meet you …" Mrs Hughes said. She really did not know what else to say.

"She does … I cannot believe it but she does …" he smiled.

"Are you going to … meet her that is?" Mrs Hughes asked, although she already knew the answer.

"Yes … yes of course … it has been so long … it will be lovely to see her … do you not think I should meet her?" he asked worriedly, he could sense Mrs Hughes's caution.

"Yes … yes … it's just … you once said that you felt she had treated you badly …" Mrs Hughes said as levelly as she could manage.

"I did … but that was before ... before I knew … before Mr Grigg told me …" his words faltered.

"Told you that she loved you …" Mrs Hughes finished for him.

"Yes … Mrs Hughes … you don't think … no please ignore me … I am being ridiculous …" he said, embarrassed to even have such thoughts.

"I don't think what Mr Carson?" Mrs Hughes asked, trying to remain calm.

She watched as Mr Carson looked flustered and uncomfortable. She could see that he wanted to say something but he was very uneasy and discomfited and could not quite find the words. He looked at Mrs Hughes with the most sincere yet nervous smile,

"You don't think she still loves me?" he whispered.

Mrs Hughes felt her heart break in two.

**A/N: Thank you very, very much for your kind reviews for Chapter 1. Please do keep reviewing x**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: A quick update. Hope you like it x**

Chapter 3

"I am sorry Mrs Hughes just ignore me … I am being ridiculous. Of course she doesn't still love me … we hardly know each other at all now … it has been almost forty years …" Mr Carson stuttered, shaking his head.

Mrs Hughes smiled at him without saying a word; all she could think about was whether Mr Carson still loved Alice rather than whether Alice still loved him. This thought almost broke her. She continued to smile at him, not daring to speak.

"Anyway, it will be nice to catch up with her and to hear about her life. She might be married now for all I know …" he said, his words trailing off as he pondered that thought for a moment.

Mrs Hughes watched his contemplative expression; trying to gauge whether the thought of Alice being married had wounded him. For once she found it difficult to read his thoughts.

"I should be going Mr Carson. It has been a long day and I am ready for my bed," Mrs Hughes said plainly.

"Oh right … I understand Mrs Hughes. Thank you for listening to me," Mr Carson said sincerely.

"Good night Mr Carson," she smiled.

"Good night Mrs Hughes," he replied happily.

######

It had been almost a week since Mr Carson received the letter from Alice. Mrs Hughes had been able to push it to the back of her mind. No-one would have noticed any real change between the heads of household. They still enjoyed their nightly tipple before bedtime and they still delighted in an easy banter and humour throughout the day. However, Mrs Patmore, perceptive as ever, could see the sadness in Mrs Hughes's eyes. She did not know what had upset her but she was determined to find out.

"Mrs Hughes … would you like to join me for a cuppa?" Mrs Patmore said, as she approached the Housekeeper in the corridor downstairs.

Mrs Hughes could sense an interrogation. However, she did not have enough energy to resist.

"Why not?" she replied.

######

Two cups of tea later, Mrs Hughes had almost told Mrs Patmore the whole story.

"So she dumped him for his best friend and now forty years later she thinks she can just turn up out of the blue and stake her claim?" Mrs Patmore said, already despising Alice.

"Well I cannot be sure about that. She may just want to meet up with an old acquaintance … I hope so anyway," Elsie whispered, admitting for the first time to someone else that the thought of Alice made her uneasy.

"He cannot still have feelings for her Mrs Hughes. He really cannot. He cares for you," the Cook said warmly.

Mrs Hughes shook her head, feeling flustered. Mrs Patmore was one of her best friends in the world but they had never discussed this topic fully. It was something best avoided.

"I don't think that is true …" she began but simply did not know what to say next.

"Mrs Hughes it is true. You have been at Mr Carson's side for over twenty years; supporting him and caring for him. You have always been loyal to him and have never betrayed his trust … unlike that singing trollop!" Mrs Patmore said confidently, as Mrs Hughes tried to stifle a giggle.

"Ooh I don't know ... I think I am just being selfish. Mr Carson is a dear friend but of course he is allowed to have other friends. I should be happy for him," Mrs Hughes added, chastising herself.

"Mrs Hughes you are allowed to be human once in a while you know. You don't always have to be the Saint of Downton!" Mrs Patmore joked, giving her friends hand a little squeeze as she did so.

Mrs Hughes laughed again despite herself.

######

"Mrs Hughes … has something happened that we should all know about? Some good news?" Anna asked happily.

"Whatever do you mean Anna?" Mrs Hughes asked, confused.

"It is just Mr Carson … he has been whistling and singing in his pantry for the last half an hour … I have never heard him so cheerful," Anna said innocently.

Mrs Hughes forced a smile in return. She knew that he was meeting Alice later that afternoon and she knew that his happy demeanour was obviously in anticipation of seeing his old friend.

"Oh perhaps he has just torn a strip off Thomas … that always cheers him up!" Mrs Hughes joked lightly in return.

Anna giggled and walked off down the corridor.

######

"I am off then," Mr Carson said, as he stepped inside Mrs Hughes's sitting room.

The Housekeeper quickly stood to greet him. She noticed straight away that he had made a special effort in getting ready. He wore a pale grey suit that she had never seen before and a matching blue tie and handkerchief in his jacket pocket. He was also wearing the cologne that he usually only used on Sundays; she could smell it from where she stood; it was a scent she loved.

"You look very nice Mr Carson," she said without thinking and then immediately blushed. Why on earth am I commenting on how he looks? She thought with mortification.

"Well thank you very much Mrs Hughes ... that's probably because I usually look rather awful!" he joked.

Mrs Hughes laughed with him. Yet she always thought he looked very handsome. She decided wisely not to mention that fact.

"Well … good luck then Mr Carson. I hope you have a very enjoyable afternoon," she managed, her voice gently breaking. She hoped he did not notice.

"Thank you Mrs Hughes. I must say I feel a little nervous," he smiled anxiously, looking for some reassurance from his friend.

"Try not to be nervous Mr Carson. You will be fine," she smiled.

He nodded gratefully and then walked out of the room.

Mrs Hughes grasped the sideboard to steady herself; having just watched the man that she loved, walk out of her sitting room, on his way to meet his former love. She bit her lip as her nervousness overtook her. Would Mr Carson fall in love with Alice all over again? Had he ever stopped loving her? Could she ever compete with Alice in terms of his affections? I am the one who made him think fondly of Alice again, she thought with a despondent laugh. I even bought him a photo frame to put on his desk! What was I thinking? Yet, she knew what she was thinking. She cared for Mr Carson deeply and she had wanted to help him heal an old wound. She wanted him to have happy memories, not sad memories, of his former sweetheart. However, had she known his former love was alive and well, she may not have behaved quite so unselfishly? Anyway, perhaps forty years later she has changed; perhaps he will no longer like her as much, Elsie thought hopefully.

######

Mr Carson stood outside the tea shop; a bundle of nerves. Try not to be nervous, Mrs Hughes had said; he must try and take his friend's advice. He smiled happily at the thought of the Housekeeper; she always knew exactly what to say to make him feel better. His attentions then turned to Alice; he wondered if he would still recognise her and, indeed, if she would recognise him. Well, there is only one way to find out, he thought sensibly. He took a step forward and opened the door to the shop. He scanned the tables hoping to recognise his friend. His gaze stopped in an instant as he immediately saw her across the room. She stood to greet him; the most delighted smile on her face. She had not changed one bit, Charles thought, as he smiled tenderly at his friend. He felt the warmest feeling overtake him as he walked across to where she stood.

"It is wonderful to see you Charles," she breathed.

"You too Alice," he replied, as he took her small hand in his, beaming broadly.

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews x**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The conversation had initially focused on Alice, as Charles caught up with her life to date. He found out that she had never married. She had been in a relationship with Charlie Grigg for many years but as Grigg had told Charles, they had separated. She had then had a few romances but nothing serious, well certainly none that led to matrimony. Charles informed her that Grigg had told him that she had died five years previously. She had scoffed at that, relations between the two were obviously very strained. She admitted that she had been very ill when they last met. She thought perhaps he had just presumed she was now dead or perhaps he had wanted Charles to think her dead; either way she really could not explain Grigg's words, she had not seen him since. Something did not feel right about her explanation but Charles accepted it, not wanting to create an awkward atmosphere on their first meeting after all of these years. She then turned the conversation to focus on Charles.

"So Charles … how have you been all of these years?" Alice asked, smiling at her former beau.

"Well, thank you. The years have flown by since I left the musical halls … and I very much enjoy working at the Abbey," Charles said happily.

"It seems such a different line of work … musical hall entertainer to Butler of Downton Abbey," Alice replied.

"Yes I suppose it does … most of my colleagues at the Abbey would not believe my former career!" Charles laughed gently.

"Do they know? About your former life I mean …" Alice asked.

"Some of my closest colleagues know … not many. Mrs Hughes thinks I should tell them. She thinks they would be impressed that the stuffy old Butler of Downton had such a different career in his younger years … she thinks I should break out into song and dance in the staff dining hall!" Charles chuckled, remembering Mrs Hughes recent teasing; she really did make him smile.

"Is that right? And who exactly is Mrs Hughes? You have mentioned her several times …" Alice said curtly.

"Mrs Hughes is Housekeeper of Downton. We run the house together … although to be fair she is the one who keeps us all in check … but don't tell her I said that," Charles chuckled.

"You must be close … you and Mrs Hughes?" Alice asked, the question sounding almost rhetorical but Charles answered.

"Oh we are … close colleagues I mean … and good friends," Charles answered.

The Butler suddenly felt a little abashed but he was not sure why. He could not help but smile when talking about Mrs Hughes; he did enjoy her teasing as well as the gentle humour that passed between them. He enjoyed spending time with her. However, he realised that he was not used to talking about their friendship. No-one else on the staff- not even Mrs Patmore- would dare to ask him about his friendship with the housekeeper and so this line of discussion was very new to him. It also felt a little strange to be discussing Mrs Hughes with Alice, it felt disloyal somehow and yet that feeling made no sense to him.

"Well … I will have to meet this Mrs Hughes …" Alice said with a smile, although Charles noticed an edge to her voice.

"Yes. I would like you to meet her Alice. You will like her very much ... everyone likes and respects Mrs Hughes ... they tolerate me but they love her! She really is lovely ..." Charles said, more tenderly than he had intended.

Alice watched as his face lit up. She did not like the way he talked about this Housekeeper at all. Anyway, she was sure she had nothing to worry about; housekeepers were always frumpy, barren, old spinsters in her mind. She decided to change the subject back to Charles,

"Well I must say Charles … your change in career, whilst surprising, certainly suits you. You have never looked better ..." she smiled, fluttering her eyelashes at the Butler.

Charles blushed, giving a light-hearted laugh as he continued to drink his tea.

######

Elsie could not bear to be in the confines of the Abbey a moment longer, as she waited tensely for Charles to return. Her mind was wandering to all sorts of unwanted places; she was convinced that his reunion with Alice would be going wonderfully and he would be falling in love with Alice all over again. She shook her head, thinking how silly she was being; getting herself all worked up over a man at her age. Yet, he was not just a man, she thought lovingly, he was Charles Carson and he meant the world to her. She decided that a walk into the village might help; her sister always said that a nice breath of fresh air could clear one's mind.

She had meandered around a few of the local shops and now found herself sitting on a bench in the Village Green. She allowed her thoughts once more to drift to Charles Carson but then was interrupted by a voice that came from behind her.

"Mrs Hughes … we don't often see you in the Village …" he said happily.

Elsie turned to see Dr Clarkson standing behind her. She immediately rose from her seat to greet him.

"Dr Clarkson. How are you?" she smiled.

"I am fine Mrs Hughes … and you?" he asked kindly.

"I am fine, thank you," she replied. Neither sounded very convincing.

The doctor looked at the Housekeeper before him. He was used to her indomitable spirit and her no-nonsense approach whenever he visited the Abbey. He knew that she had a very warm heart despite her forthright demeanour and, very much like Mrs Crawley, she was always selflessly supporting others. His heart pained a little as he thought of Mrs Crawley. Yet, for the first time, as Mrs Hughes stood in front of him, he thought he could see sadness, or perhaps a waiver of uncertainty. They were not friends as such and therefore it would be improper for him to pry, however he would like to think that there was a friendly respect between the pair and so he felt the need to reach out to her in some way.

"Mrs Hughes … I find myself with a free afternoon today and this is very unusual for me … I was going to treat myself to a pot of tea and a delicious slice of Mrs Brown's chocolate cake … if you would care to join me?" he asked tentatively, realising this was quite an out of the ordinary request.

Mrs Hughes looked startled; she and Dr Clarkson were acquaintances rather than friends; they had never had tea! However, he was looking at her so kindly and she really was in no hurry to get back to the Abbey and see Charles's beaming face following his visit with Alice, and therefore, surprising them both, she said,

"Dr Clarkson, that would be delightful."

######

As Charles sat across from Alice he felt a strange sensation, something he had not felt for many, many years. It was the way Alice spoke to him; it was different to the way people usually spoke to him. He realised that Alice was flirting with him. It made him feel anxious and yet he couldn't help but also feel rather flattered. He had not realised it initially, so unused was he to any woman seeing him in this way. In fact, he was oblivious to her playfulness at first but now that he had identified it, he was absolutely sure he was right. She was definitely flirting. He coughed to hide his embarrassment, realising that she had just asked him a question.

"Sorry?" he stuttered.

"Charles Carson … I lost you for a moment. I was asking if there has been a great love in your life? I am sure a handsome, accomplished man such as yourself has enjoyed many romances …" she flirted, taking a sip from her tea.

Charles immediately became flustered. He was not used to such forwardness. He stumbled a reply,

"No, not at all. I have led quite a dull life," he said quietly.

"Oh I am sure you are simply being modest Charles … I am sure your life has been far from dull …" she breathed, looking directly at him with a broad smile.

######

Despite her initial surprise at Dr Clarkson's invitation, Elsie found herself having an unexpectedly lovely afternoon. They had never before had the opportunity to compare their youth in Scotland and Elsie had not realised that they grew up only a few miles apart. Of course they had both had very different starts to life; Dr Clarkson's middle class upbringing being very different from her working-class roots. Yet, they had both found themselves in Downton. Elsie had never had any indication that Dr Clarkson felt she was inferior in anyway; he had always accorded her respect in their previous dealings with one another, and this afternoon had proved no different.

"Well Mrs Hughes … I have had a wonderful afternoon," he said cheerfully. He did not have many friends and it had been delightful to spend the afternoon in such good company.

"I have had a lovely afternoon also Dr Clarkson … thank you," she replied with a genuine smile.

"We will have to do this again … oh ... I mean if you would like to … I didn't mean … I meant as friends … I wouldn't want you to think me forward …" he stumbled. He had not wanted to offend Mrs Hughes; he had only meant it would be nice to meet again as friends.

Elsie laughed kindly. It would never have crossed her mind that he meant anything other than friendship. She had seen the way Dr Clarkson looked at Mrs Crawley and she had always thought they would make the perfect couple.

"Dr Clarkson I know you were not being forward. I would enjoy sharing afternoon tea with you again … of course as friends. I had not realised how much I missed talking about Scotland," she replied happily.

Dr Clarkson breathed a sigh of relief. He thought he had made a fool of himself. It wasn't that he did not think highly of Mrs Hughes; he certainly did. She is intelligent and very kind, he thought sincerely; and she has a wonderful dry sense of humour. She is also very attractive he thought happily, and then immediately chastised himself for such a notion. He looked down at his hands despondently, knowing that his heart was already taken. This saddened him as he knew his feelings were unrequited. He wished he did love a fine woman like Mrs Hughes. He suddenly realised that he needed to reply.

"I look forward to it. I miss hearing your Scottish tones Mrs Hughes … I don't get up to the Abbey as much as I used to ..." he said. Elsie thought she detected a note of sadness in his voice. She did not want to meddle but she knew she should say something.

"I had noticed that Dr Clarkson. You used to regularly accompany Mrs Crawley to the Abbey," she said gently.

"Yes I did ... but Mrs Crawley spends most of her time with Lord Merton nowadays," he smiled wistfully.

His eyes caught Mrs Hughes's kind gaze. She smiled understandingly at him; being Scottish was not the only thing they had in common.

######

She heard him before she saw him; his footsteps immediately heading for her sitting room as he arrived back at the Abbey. She held her breathe as he approached the door to her room, as she readied herself to hear how his afternoon with Alice had gone.

"Mrs Hughes … I am back," he said cheerfully.

"So I see Mr Carson … did you have a good afternoon?" she replied, trying to sound as casual as possible.

Charles took a seat by her side-table without being asked; they no longer stood on ceremony with each other. He had enjoyed his afternoon but it did feel good to be back at Downton and back in the familiar and relaxed company of his friend.

"Lovely thank you … Alice has not changed one bit … she is exactly as I remembered her," he smiled.

Elsie's heart sank; knowing that he remembered her as a pretty, sweet girl who he had been madly in love with. In her least magnanimous moments Elsie had hoped Alice had turned into a bitter, ugly, horrid old witch! It seems that was too much to hope for, she thought regretfully.

"That's nice," she replied evenly.

"Yes … and she wants to see the Abbey … to see where I have worked for all of these years … so you will get to meet her tomorrow Mrs Hughes ... " he said excitedly, as he rose from his seat. He was looking forward to Alice's visit and to introducing her to his dear friend, Mrs Hughes.

"Oh lovely," Elsie said, although she would be hard pushed to think of anything less lovely.

"I best get back to work ... sherry this evening?" he asked happily.

She nodded, as he smiled and walked out of the room.

Elsie stood in the centre of her sitting room, long after he had left, wondering if she could perhaps lock Alice in one of the linen cupboards for the next twenty years or so until Charles had finally forgotten all about her! She wouldn't let any harm come to her; she would release her eventually. Elsie shook her head and laughed gently. You are going mad Elsie Hughes, she thought to herself; and that lovely Butler is making you lose your mind! That lovely Butler also likes Alice, she thought sadly, and so you need to accept that and be happy for your friend.

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews – please do keep reviewing x**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Elsie knew that she was being ridiculous; she had stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom for at least twenty minutes and she had changed her outfit twice. She only had three or four dresses that she wore during the day as housekeeper. However, she wanted to choose the right one to look as good as she could when faced with Alice. She scrunched her face with embarrassment, thinking how glamorous Alice would probably look. Alice had been a singer, had men falling at her feet and had led an exciting life; what hope would Elsie have in her black, boring housekeeper attire. Well, this will have to do, she decided, looking into the mirror one last time. Elsie had also added a little rouge to her cheeks and some crimson to her lips; highly unusual for her but she felt it was needed.

######

Charles said that Alice would be arriving mid-morning to join him for tea and he was eager to introduce Alice to Elsie. Therefore, as Elsie carried out her duties during the morning, she could not help but feel nervous. As she was working in her sitting room; she heard a gentle knock on the door. She looked up anxiously but smiled as she saw Daisy waiting at the door.

"Come in Daisy … how can I help you?" Elsie asked kindly.

"Mrs Patmore asked me to go through these dinner menus with you if you have a minute Mrs Hughes …" Daisy asked, proud that the Cook was giving her more and more responsibility.

"Certainly Daisy … let's sit at my desk and go through them," Elsie replied. If she was honest she was glad of the distraction.

As the Housekeeper and Daisy got lost in next week's menus, discussing which dessert should go with which dinner and so on, a loud cough made them both jump. They both turned to see Mr Carson standing in the doorway, a tall and slender woman by his side. Elsie jumped up from her seat, wondering how long they had been standing there. Daisy followed and stood beside the Housekeeper.

"Mrs Hughes may I present Miss Neal …" Charles said, as he guided Alice into the room.

Elsie smiled at the woman before her; her hair had greyed but other than that she looked every bit as pretty as the photograph on Charles's desk. She was much taller and thinner than Elsie and she wore the most exquisite green dress and matching dress coat. She looked every inch the lady, Elsie thought despondently.

"Miss Neal, it is a pleasure to meet you," Elsie responded warmly.

"And you also Mrs Hughes … Charles has told me all about you," Alice replied with a smile, although her smile did not quite reach her eyes.

"Oh really … well I hope he didn't make me sound too awful!" Elsie joked, trying to lighten the mood. She tried to ignore the fact that Alice had called Mr Carson by his first name.

Charles and Daisy chuckled. Alice looked straight ahead, with no reaction on her face.

"Mr Carson we need your help with the silver …" Jimmy shouted from the corridor.

Charles rolled his eyes but realised he should go and help.

"Miss Neal, I won't be long … I will leave you in the capable hands of Mrs Hughes," Charles smiled, as he left the room.

Alice and Elsie looked awkwardly at each other. Alice had no wish to be in the presence of the Housekeeper. Elsie then realised that Daisy had not been introduced.

"This is Daisy, Miss Neal, our Assistant Cook," Elsie said kindly.

Alice ignored Daisy and instead said,

"Well, perhaps I should go and find Charles … I would not want to interrupt you any further Mrs Hughes … not when you were making such important decisions as chocolate torte or apple strudel … what a responsible job you have …" she finished with a mocking smile.

Elsie felt her hackles rise as she glared at Alice. She did not appreciate the patronising tone that had just been aimed at her. Daisy also gave Alice her harshest stare and she stepped even closer to the Housekeeper's side in a gesture of support.

"Mrs Hughes has many responsibilities Miss Neal … she runs this entire household …" Daisy said firmly. Elsie could not have been prouder of the young girl in that moment.

"I wish you would all stop calling me Miss Neal … including Charles … I have no idea why he is suddenly calling me Miss Neal … he always calls me Alice and he only normally uses such formal titles with colleagues and those he barely knows … such as you Mrs Hughes ..." she said, gazing at Elsie with a smirk.

Elsie was trying with all of her might to remain polite but she was starting to lose the battle.

"Perhaps he forgot your first name Miss Neal … it has been almost forty years since you ran off with his best friend …" Elsie replied sassily. She was furious with Alice and was happy to see this last comment stall her. Alice looked riled but she soon gathered herself.

"Oh no Mrs Hughes … Charles has not forgotten me … we share many fond memories …" she said suggestively, winking at the Housekeeper as she turned to walk back out of her sitting-room.

She stopped immediately when Charles re-entered the room.

"Oh Charles there you are …" she said, all sweetness and light once more.

"Sorry about that … I hope you have had a chance to get better acquainted," Charles smiled.

"We certainly have … I am sure Mrs Hughes and I are going to be firm friends," Alice simpered.

Charles looked delighted as he turned to look at Elsie. She smiled warmly at him; refusing to let that haughty woman make her look bad.

"Right then … Miss Neal … shall we have tea?" Charles asked.

"That would be delightful," Alice chirped, as she sauntered out of the room.

"Would you like to join us Mrs Hughes?" Charles asked thoughtfully.

"No thank you Mr Carson … Daisy and I need to finish the menus …" Elsie replied, as he nodded and left the room.

Elsie was astounded. Daisy actually let out a gasp. Alice was dreadful. How on earth could Charles like her? From the moment she had walked into the Housekeeper's sitting-room she had looked down her nose at Elsie and she had been so rude; and Charles had no idea! Elsie stood frozen to the spot, still staring at the doorway.

"Well you are much prettier than her Mrs Hughes … she's got the figure of a matchstick!" Daisy said seriously.

Elsie let out a shriek of laughter, Daisy's comment managing to break the tension. The young girl giggled too.

"You've been around Mrs Patmore too long Daisy … but bless your heart," Elsie said, as she wrapped her arms around the young girl and hugged her closely.

######

Elsie was sitting on the edge of her bed, thinking about the day's events. She had laughed with Daisy and yet her confrontation with Alice had shaken her to the core. She felt wretched. What was she to do? The woman was appalling and yet Charles seemed to think she was wonderful. She knew that Charles would think it odd that she had gone straight to bed without sharing their usual nightcap. However, she could not face him; she knew he would want to talk about Alice and she did not know what she could say. Should she tell him how horrible the woman had been? Would he believe her or think she was simply jealous of his friendship with Alice?

Elsie thought back to how Charles had looked at Alice. He had beamed with pride as introduced her. She was very pretty Elsie thought; and very stylish. However, Daisy was correct; Alice was not blessed with a very womanly shape. However, perhaps that is what Charles preferred; a tall and lean woman rather than a small and shapely one like Mrs Hughes. He had, after all, fallen for Alice all of those years ago. Elsie had been looking for some kind of sign that Charles still loved Alice. The very fact that he had already met up with her twice in two days suggested something. Elsie grasped the side of the bed as a tear rolled down her cheek. It seemed so unfair; twenty years of loving and supporting Charles, only to watch a ghost from his past reappear and take her place.

######

Elsie decided to walk into the village straight after breakfast. She had managed to avoid Charles all morning; not wishing to discuss Alice at all. As she left the Village Bakery, she walked full speed into Dr Clarkson.

"Ooh my goodness I am sorry Dr Clarkson," Elsie laughed, as his arms reached out to steady her.

"Nothing to apologise for Mrs Hughes, I should not have been walking at such speed …" Richard smiled generously.

His arms still held her sides, as they smiled warmly at each other. Elsie's hands rested lightly on his chest. They suddenly became aware of their proximity and jumped apart. As they laughed gently they heard a familiar voice,

"Dr Clarkson, Mrs Hughes … how lovely to see you both," Mrs Crawley said, surprised to see the Doctor and Housekeeper together.

The pair looked towards Mrs Crawley and Lord Merton; who were linking arms. Elsie glanced at Richard and could see the hurt on his face. She then glanced at Mrs Crawley who looked quite surprised to see them.

"Good Morning Mrs Crawley, Lord Merton," Elsie replied cheerfully.

"Yes. Good Morning," Richard repeated quietly.

"I hope we aren't interrupting anything … Isobel and I were just enjoying a morning stroll together …" Lord Merton smiled, bending to kiss Isobel sweetly on the lips. Isobel looked delighted and blushed, stroking his cheek.

Elsie looked again at Richard; he was forcing a smile but looked wounded. Why did Lord Merton and Mrs Crawley have to be so blatant in front of him? Elsie wondered. Without another thought, she reached up and kissed Richard on the cheek. She then linked her arm through his.

"We were doing the exact same thing Lord Merton … so if you will excuse us … good morning ..." Elsie said confidently, as she strolled across the Village Green will a flabbergasted doctor on her arm. Richard was absolutely stunned but delighted, as he smiled at Mrs Hughes, both giggling together. Mrs Crawley and Lord Merton were speechless.

######

Elsie had arrived back at the Abbey. Now she just needed to get to her sitting room without ...

"Mrs Hughes. There you are ..." Mr Carson chimed happily.

Damn and blast, Elsie thought.

"Hello Mr Carson," she replied.

"I thought you must be avoiding me. We didn't speak all day yesterday and then you went to bed early. When Mrs Patmore said that you had gone into the village after breakfast ... well ... I hoped that I had not annoyed you in some way ... I know that I can be infuriating!" he joked, although Elsie could see genuine concern in his eyes.

"Of course you haven't annoyed me Mr Carson ... it has just been a busy couple of days," she smiled.

The look of relief on his face and the broad smile that followed, made her heart swell. He was so lovely and he really did seem to hold her in such high regard. If it were not for Alice, even Elsie might read something into the way he looked at her. However, she knew his sweet smile must be due to friendship and nothing more.

"I am so glad. Now ... would you at least share tea with me before you go back to your work? I want to talk to you about Alice," he said happily.

Elsie nodded and let out a tired sigh.

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews x**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok, so I said that I wouldn't be able to update this every day but I have almost managed this so far! I may not be able to keep this up but thank you so much for your support whilst I try! X**

Chapter 6

Elsie was sitting silently waiting for Charles to speak. He seemed to be considering exactly where to start.

"You see … I am not sure … I mean she seems to … well obviously I don't know … but she seems to want …" he spoke, making little sense. He was completely flummoxed.

Charles looked to Elsie for help; she normally jumped in and saved him when he was getting himself into a state. However, she had not said a word. She let out a long sigh.

"Mr Carson. What are you trying to say?" Elsie said tetchily. She had no desire to be discussing Alice and she wished he would hurry up about it.

"I think Alice wants us to be more than friends," he said with haste. There, I have said it, Charles thought.

Elsie tried to maintain an even expression. However, she could quite easily have sobbed there and then. She looked into the eyes of the Butler; she loved him with all of her heart. She wanted him to be happy and if Alice was the woman to do that- no matter how horrid Elsie thought she was- then she would have to support her friend. She sat up straight, and asked the question that she had been dreading hearing the answer to,

"And do you want to be more than friends with Alice, Mr Carson?"

"That is just it Mrs Hughes … I have no idea. We were obviously sweethearts many years ago. She was very dear to me. However, she hurt me. I had not spoken to her for decades … I thought she was dead for heaven's sake … but it was so nice to see her again after all of these years … I really do not know how I feel about her now …" he finished, looking down at his hands.

Elsie let out the breath that she had been holding for the last few seconds. At least he was undecided; that was an improvement on him being head over heels in love with the woman; maybe there was still hope. His gaze was still on his hands in his lap and so Elsie leaned over and gently squeezed his hands. Charles looked upwards and smiled warmly at his friend.

"What do you think Mrs Hughes? What did you think of Alice?" Charles whispered, as he stroked her hand gently with his thumb.

"Mr Carson it does not matter what I think of Alice …" she said gently, with a smile.

"It matters to me …" Charles replied kindly, still holding Elsie's hand.

"Well she obviously thinks very highly of you Mr Carson … and she is very pretty," Elsie replied. She would never lie to Charles and she hoped that she had pacified him with two statements that were certainly true. He smiled and nodded.

######

"Daisy just told me what that witch said to you! Do you want me to poison her? I will … I will poison her!" Beryl shrieked, fuming on behalf of her best friend.

Elsie laughed.

"There'll be no need for that Mrs Patmore but I appreciate the sentiment," Elsie smiled.

Weariness then overtook her; she was exhausted with the constant worry and discussion about Alice. Beryl noticed her friend's sadness immediately.

"He cannot love her Mrs Hughes … he simply cannot," Beryl said.

"He said that he is not sure how he feels about her …" Elsie explained.

"There you go then … all is not lost … you need to give the old witch a run for her money!" Beryl said excitedly. The Cook was convinced that Charles Carson loved Elsie; even if the old goat had not realised it himself yet.

"Oh I am far too old for all of that … I am not competing for a man … especially not with that woman!" Elsie said firmly.

"But Mrs Hughes we are not talking about just any man … we are talking about your man … Charles Carson … you must not let her walk in and steal him," the Cook said defiantly.

"Mrs Patmore he is no more my man than he is yours … Mr Carson and I are dear friends … that is all," she replied, her voice catching in her throat.

"But you want more?" Beryl whispered, reaching out to hold her friend's hand.

Elsie looked at her friend. She was desperately trying to hold back her tears. Of course she wanted more but she had never admitted that to anyone; she had only recently admitted that to herself.

"I would love more Mrs Patmore but that is for Mr Carson to decide … not me," she smiled through watery eyes.

"At least ask him to come to the fair with us … spend time with him … don't just step aside and make it easy for her," Beryl pleaded.

Elsie gave a wry laugh. It could do no harm to ask him to the fair; although he had refused to go to the last fair, arguing that he would spoil everyone's fun if he was there.

"I'll ask him to the fair," Elsie replied, with a resigned smile.

######

"Yes … why not Mrs Hughes … I would be delighted to come along to the fair … as long as you promise to come on the carousel with me …" he joked.

Elsie was surprised but thrilled. She had expected him to say no. Although since the summer she reminded herself that they had enjoyed a much carefree relationship; some of their previous formality had dispersed.

"Oh that is good news … Mrs Patmore will be delighted. We plan to set off about 7.30pm this evening … the Family are leaving for the Dowager's at 7.00pm so all should be well …" she smiled.

"Lovely. I will look forward to it," he replied, as he walked out of her sitting room with a broad smile.

######

The rest of the morning had gone by in a whirl; there was so much to do in preparation for the garden party the following week and so many bedrooms to prepare for the additional guests. Mrs Hughes was also short-staffed; two of her housemaids had flu. Therefore, before she knew it, lunch had been and gone and it was late afternoon. She felt silly but she was so looking forward to the fair. It had been too long since she and Charles had enjoyed doing something fun together; obviously they were going to the fair with all of the downstairs staff, not just the two of them; however she hoped that they might get to spend a little time alone. She felt like an excited teenager.

"Mrs Hughes … good afternoon!" Dr Clarkson cheered, as he walked along the corridor with Anna.

"Good afternoon Dr Clarkson … how are you and how are the girls?" Elsie asked, it was lovely to see her friend.

"I am very well and the girls are improving … they should be up and about in a couple of days. I was just heading to the kitchen with Anna to write a new prescription for them," he explained.

"That is good to hear … we need all hands to the pump for this garden party next week … we are rushed off our feet!" she smiled.

"Mrs Hughes, we all know that you can do the job of 10 men and so I am sure it is all running like clockwork!" he joked.

Elsie and Anna both laughed.

"Perhaps we could catch up tomorrow Dr Clarkson but for today I must be off …" she smiled, as he nodded and walked to the kitchen with Anna.

As Elsie darted along the corridor to her sitting-room, she was stopped in her tracks as Charles and Alice walked towards her.

"Oh good afternoon Miss Neal," Elsie managed. She had not realised that Alice was visiting again today.

"Good afternoon Mrs Hughes, it is lovely to see you," she smiled sweetly. Elsie had never before met anyone so insincere.

"Yes … yes and you …" Elsie said, hoping to make her excuses and get on with her work.

"In fact I will be seeing a lot more of you today … Charles has asked me to come to the fair this evening …" Alice smirked, enjoying the surprised reaction from the housekeeper. Elsie felt nauseous. Charles immediately jumped in,

"I mentioned to Miss Neal that we were going to the fair Mrs Hughes … you and I and the downstairs staff … and she said that she would like to join us … we can all go together …" he said, trying to smooth things over.

Elsie managed to smile and nod; trying with all of her might to hide her disappointment.

"Oh now come along Charles … we won't exactly be going together … I fully intend to be escorted to the fair on the arm of a handsome Butler … we will see Mrs Hughes and the others there …" she smiled smugly.

Elsie continued to force a smile. She felt so humiliated in front of this horrible woman. Charles stood looking sheepish. He had been looking forward to going to the fair with Mrs Hughes and the others and he had not intended for Alice to come along too; however, he could hardly say no when she asked to come along. Elsie was about to excuse herself as she heard a voice from behind her,

"Oh well that is a coincidence … as I have just asked Mrs Hughes if I can escort her to the fair this evening …" Richard interrupted, having heard the entire conversation unfold from the kitchen. He was not blind and he knew that his friend had strong feelings for Mr Carson. He would not allow this dreadful woman to embarrass her any longer. He was determined to support Elsie as she had supported him.

Alice looked stunned; this was not at all how this conversation was meant to go. Who was this man? Charles looked astounded; since when were Dr Clarkson and Mrs Hughes friends? Elsie smiled gratefully at Richard.

"… and I am delighted to say that she said yes … and so I shall have the prettiest girl at the fair on my arm," he said smoothly, giving Elsie a little wink, and then staring pointedly at Alice and Charles.

Elsie, whilst still reeling from the news that Charles was taking Alice to the fair, could not have felt more gratitude for Richard; and as she looked at the pair across from her, she was delighted to note that Alice looked completely furious, and Charles looked quite staggered.

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews x**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Thank you Dr Clarkson," both women chorused, as Richard handed Elsie and Beryl a cup of cider.

"My pleasure," he replied happily, as they stood at the side of the drinks tent, listening to the band.

Richard had not intended to come to the fair; however he found himself having a wonderful time. He felt proud to have Elsie on his arm and he enjoyed the easy banter between the Housekeeper and her friend, Beryl. The Cook had already pulled him to one side to thank him for jumping in to protect Elsie; Elsie had explained Richard's actions to her and she wholeheartedly approved. In fact, it had crossed Beryl's mind that despite the doctor pining over Mrs Crawley, and despite Elsie's feelings for Mr Carson, the two would actually make a lovely couple. However, she knew they were simply friends.

"Ooh here she comes … the nasty old bean pole!" Beryl joked, as Charles and Alice walked towards them.

Elsie took a large breath, steeling herself. Richard gave her a supportive wink and whispered,

"If it gets too much, give me the nod and I will whisk you onto the dance floor."

Elsie mouthed 'thank you' to her friend. He had turned out to be so thoughtful and, along with Beryl's sass, she felt truly supported.

"Dr Clarkson … Ladies … Good Evening," Charles said politely. Elsie noticed that Alice was holding his arm very tightly.

They all offered greetings to one another. Alice looked Elsie up and down with dismay. Elsie stared directly at her rival. The Housekeeper was a modest woman but she knew that she looked quite presentable this evening; in fact Richard had said she looked beautiful. She had discarded her coat; the tent was warm and she wore a deep cerise dress that clung to her curves. It also showed off a tempting amount of skin at her neckline and also had mid-length sleeves. She was wearing fairly high heels, attempting to redress the height difference between herself and Alice.

"So Mrs Hughes … are you finally going to introduce me to your friend?" Alice whimpered, looking at Richard.

"Yes certainly. This is Dr Clarkson, Miss Neal. He runs the hospital in the village," Elsie said proudly.

Alice looked stunned at that; a doctor! The Housekeeper has bagged herself a doctor!

"A doctor indeed … my my Mrs Hughes … you are a lucky lady … who would have thought … you and a doctor …" Alice said mockingly.

"Miss Neal … please," Charles interrupted. He thought, not for the first time over the last couple of days, that Alice's humour was misplaced.

He still did not understand how the Doctor and Elsie had become friends but he was in no doubt at all that it was Dr Clarkson that was the lucky one; he could not have chosen a finer woman. He looked at Elsie as he had this thought. She looked quite lovely this evening. He smiled as she caught his gaze. His heart quivered as she returned his smile. Charles felt quite mystified by his feelings.

"Oh I am sorry … I meant no offence … I was only joking Mrs Hughes, Dr Clarkson …" Alice smiled sweetly, gently rubbing the Butler's arm with her hand, as she leaned into his side. She did not even look at the two people she was supposedly apologising to.

Elsie could not bear to watch them, as Alice continued to fondle his arm. It pained her to watch as Charles immediately forgave her thoughtless words and a smile appeared on his face, as Alice fluttered her eyelashes at him. As she reached up and whispered sweet nothings in his ear, Charles became flustered. He started to cough and splutter, pulling a handkerchief from his coat pocket and pulling away from Alice whilst he regained his composure. Elsie's heart sank as she watched this unfold before her. She dreaded to think what Alice had just said. Charles had told Elsie that he did not know how he felt about Alice; however as Elsie watched him smile at his former sweetheart, a sense of foreboding overcame her. Perhaps Charles was falling in love with Alice all over again?

Beryl was furious; how dare Charles allow this floozy to wind him around her little finger like this? Was he blind? Did he not see how unpleasant she was? She was desperate to tell Charles what Alice was truly like, to tell him what that wicked woman had said to Elsie in her sitting-room; however she knew that Elsie would not thank her for that. In fact, Elsie would be furious and so, regretfully, Beryl bit her tongue.

Richard too was repelled by the behaviour of this woman; not to mention Charles. How could the man be so foolish? He had the most exquisite, intelligent and spirited woman by his side; a woman who loved and adored him. Yet, he was allowing his head to be turned by this ghastly flirt. He did not deserve Elsie. Richard could not stand by and watch this for a moment longer.

"Oh Miss Neal … you could never cause Mrs Hughes or I any offence … we really don't care one jot what you think … and for your information … I am the lucky one … Mrs Hughes … would you care to dance?" Richard asked with a smile.

"That would be delightful, Dr Clarkson," she replied.

######

After two further dances, Elsie and Richard finally walked back to join the others. Elsie had hoped that Alice and Charles might have left the tent by now. However, they were still there; chatting to Beryl.

As the crowds parted, both the Housekeeper and Doctor looked stunned to see Mrs Crawley and Lord Merton also standing with the others. They paused momentarily and looked at each other, mouths dropping open.

"Well … this should be fun …" Elsie said, ironically.

"Yes … not awkward at all!" Richard chuckled, smiling warmly at Elsie.

Her hand was already resting on his arm as they walked across the dance floor and so she gave his arm a reassuring squeeze, signalling that they were in this together. As they reached the small group at the side of the dance floor Elsie and Beryl shared an understanding glance. Beryl was biting her lip to stop herself laughing out loud at the situation before them.

"Mrs Crawley, Lord Merton … how nice to see you …" Richard said confidently, boosted by his supportive friend on his arm.

"Dr Clarkson, Mrs Hughes … it is delightful to see you," Mrs Crawley replied.

Then followed an uneasy silence, no-one entirely sure what to say next, Lord Merton finally interjected.

"So Doctor, Mrs Hughes … did you enjoy your walk in the village the other day?" he asked.

Elsie caught Charles's gaze immediately. He looked flabbergasted. She quickly looked back to Lord Merton.

Charles was flummoxed; how much time had Elsie been spending with Dr Clarkson? And how had he missed this? Surely they must just be friends; nothing more. As that thought crossed his mind he found himself willing it to be true. Alice noticed his unease at this latest news. It unsettled her greatly; why was Charles bothered what Mrs Hughes got up to with the doctor? She grasped his arm and tried to pull him away towards the drinks table. However, he shook his arm loose and stood firm, wanting to hear Elsie's reply.

"Yes it was lovely … thank you Lord Merton … we had a very nice walk," Elsie replied, a little flushed as she could feel all eyes upon her.

"Good … I am glad Mrs Hughes … your doctor here is obviously quite smitten," Lord Merton whispered with a mischievous smile, loud enough for everyone present to hear.

Elsie recognised the kindness in his words; he really meant no harm at all despite the excruciating embarrassment he was causing. Elsie knew she was blushing and Richard's cheeks matched the colour of her own. She quickly dropped her arm to her side, feeling self-conscious about touching Richard as all eyes were upon them.

Charles looked like he might faint in shock. He felt rage towards Dr Clarkson; he knew he had no right to feel such fury but there it was. He did not want the doctor, or any other man for that matter, to be walking out with Mrs Hughes. She was not some bit of fluff to decorate a man's arm; she was a fine, upstanding woman who deserved to be treated like a lady. She should not be cavorting around the village in this way! He realised that he was being ridiculous but in that moment he felt far from rational.

Beryl, on the other hand, looked delighted. She was thrilled to see Charles looking so perturbed. Alice was incensed that all attention was focused on Elsie and she glowered at the housekeeper as she gulped down her cider. Mrs Crawley looked dazed, uneasy with the thought of Dr Clarkson being smitten with someone else. Elsie noted her unnerved demeanour; thinking all was not lost for Richard. However, Mrs Crawley seemed to have something to prove.

"Well … it is always nice to see others as happy as we are … my handsome man …" Mrs Crawley flirted, reaching up to kiss Lord Merton soundly on the lips, not once but twice. There was something forced about this kiss and Elsie fleetingly wondered if Mrs Crawley could be drunk. She also seemed to be drinking her cider at great speed.

They all winced at this overt display of affection. Elsie was upset on behalf of Richard. Why must she keep doing that in front of him? Elsie thought. Charles looked like he might combust with the impropriety of it all and even Beryl let out a short gasp. Alice, feeling decidedly tipsy following two ciders, started giggling uncontrollably, draping herself all over Charles to stake a claim on her man. The Butler looked uncomfortable and endeavoured to stand Alice up straight. However, she continued to cling to his shirt as she giggled.

Elsie looked to Richard who was bravely forcing a smile. She wanted to offer him some comfort and so she took his hand in hers. She held it gently at his side, out of sight from the others. As Mrs Crawley continued to embrace Lord Merton and Alice slobbered over Charles, Richard lifted Elsie's hand to his lips and planted the sweetest kiss on her soft skin. The Housekeeper and Doctor smiled tenderly at the other.

Despite the mildness of this gesture, Beryl smiled, thinking that this was the most sincere display of affection she had witnessed all evening. It certainly seemed to bring the others up short, as the pandemonium of the last few moments began to subside and they all stood enthralled, gazing at the Housekeeper and Doctor.

**A/N: Thank you again for the wonderful reviews x**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Right … well would anyone care to join me for another cider? Mrs Hughes? Mrs Patmore?" Richard asked cheerfully. He was still holding Elsie's hand.

"What a wonderful idea!" Beryl chimed.

"Lovely," Elsie added.

The others remained standing in various degrees of shock at the Doctor and Housekeeper holding hands before them. It was the most innocent gesture and yet had caught all of their attention. Elsie realised they were causing quite a stir and so she gently let go of Richard's hand, giving a wink to her friend.

"Good evening to you all," Richard said to the others, as the threesome walked off towards the bar.

######

Despite the awkwardness of earlier, Elsie had enjoyed her time at the fair immensely. Richard was excellent company and he had gone out of his way to ensure Beryl felt totally included as well. They had ridden the carousel; had fun at the games stalls and sampled all of the treats and delights. He really was a lovely man. They had spent quite some time in the drinks tent and Richard and Elsie had delighted in dancing, particularly anything that resembled a Scottish reel. Richard had even twirled Beryl around the dance floor a couple of times.

As the friends laughed and enjoyed the evening Elsie could not help but regularly glance around the fair to see where Charles and Alice were. She noticed that they had been sat at a table in the tent for most of the evening; neither looking particularly happy. Alice did look very nice this evening; Elsie conceded. However, she was sure that she had noted a hint of envy in Alice's glare as she had looked Elsie up and down earlier. Elsie was exhausted with thinking about Alice and Charles and so she had determinedly focused on having fun this evening; trying to dampen her worries about whether Charles loved his former sweetheart or not.

After the earlier 'wobble' with Mrs Crawley and Lord Merton, Richard seemed to recover and was throwing himself into the fun of the fair with gusto. Elsie knew that she and Richard were simply friends but she couldn't help think how nice it was to be on the arm of a lovely gentleman, to be held in his arms on the dance floor. She thought she noticed a twinkle in his eyes once or twice; they were a man and woman after all; not just a Doctor and Housekeeper. She was glad to have such a firm friend.

######

"How about one more dance before a final cider?" Richard asked Elsie.

Elsie already felt tipsy but she decided to throw caution to the wind. Beryl was way past tipsy and was encouraging her to get up and enjoy a final dance with Richard. Therefore, she linked her arm with the doctor's and made her way to the dance floor. Unbeknownst to Elsie, Charles and Alice had joined Beryl at the side of the dance floor. Lord Merton and Mrs Crawley were nowhere to be seen.

As the pair twirled happily in the centre of the floor, the three stood at the side and watched.

"I must say, Mrs Hughes looks quite stunning tonight …" Beryl murmured to no-one in particular, determined to rile the awful Alice.

"Beautiful," Charles added dreamily, without even realising it.

Beryl looked thrilled. Alice looked furious. Charles was oblivious to his own words; he couldn't take his eyes from Mrs Hughes and Dr Clarkson on the dance floor.

######

Elsie and Richard had joined the others, sitting around a table enjoying the last hour of the fair. Conversation was certainly not easy with Alice's presence; however, all but Charles, seemed quite inebriated and so they relaxed and the banter flowed quite freely. Elsie repeatedly caught Charles's gaze; he seemed to be looking at her every time she turned his way. She was becoming very aware of this, as was Alice who was becoming more and more disgruntled with her escort for the evening. Elsie offered Charles a warm smile which he returned gladly.

That smile warms my heart, Charles thought happily. Elsie really did look beautiful this evening. He had not meant to say that out loud earlier but he found he could not help it. She quite took his breath away. He loved to see her laugh; and she was obviously having a wonderful time at the fair with Beryl and Richard. It worried him greatly that Richard seemed to make her so happy. He had watched the Doctor dance with Elsie throughout the evening; Charles felt anxious as he watched the happiness on Elsie's face as Richard twirled her around the dance floor. He questioned why he should feel so uneasy; he cared deeply for his friend and wanted her to be happy. However, he did not believe, deep down, that Richard was the right man for her.

Charles had been desperate to ask Mrs Hughes for a dance all evening. In all of their years at Downton they had never enjoyed a dance together. It simply was not the done thing for a Butler and Housekeeper to share a dance. However, since the summer they had grown so much closer, and even more tactile, with each other. Charles knew that Alice would be annoyed but that fact was not going to stop him. He coughed loudly to clear his throat.

"Mrs Hughes … would you do me the honour of this dance?" Charles asked hesitantly.

He was not sure what was happening tonight; his whole world seemed topsy-turvy. However, he was absolutely sure that he wanted to share at least one dance with Mrs Hughes.

Elsie looked touched yet very shy about this offer; Beryl had to push her a little to ensure she accepted. Richard gave her the most encouraging smile, motioning for her to say yes. He knew how much Mr Carson meant to Mrs Hughes; although the Doctor was more than a little surprised to feel somewhat uneasy at the thought of Elsie dancing with the Butler. He immediately shook his head at that notion.

"Yes of course Mr Carson," she replied.

Charles gave a relieved breath and held out his arm for her, as he walked her to the dance floor. Alice gulped down the remains of her cider, as she watched in disgust.

They both became quite shy and nervous once they had reached the centre of the floor. Elsie had never been held in his arms. Charles gingerly reached out, softly resting one hand at her waist in a very gentlemanly manner, and taking her hand in his other hand. He pulled Elsie a little closer as they began to gently glide across the floor. At first, neither spoke, happy as they were to enjoy the music and to become accustomed to being so close. Charles was the first to speak,

"Are you enjoying the fair Mrs Hughes?" he asked gently.

"I am indeed Mr Carson … very much," she replied.

Charles could smell her lavender perfume as he held Elsie close. It filled his senses. It was the most wonderful feeling to have Elsie in his arms. He gently lowered his head, so that it lightly rested on her hair. Elsie let out a contented murmur as Charles held her a little more tightly. She had dreamed of this moment; and all thoughts of Alice slobbering over Charles earlier in the evening, disappeared from her mind.

Charles hesitated before speaking again.

"I had not realised that you and Dr Clarkson were so close Mrs Hughes …" he said, not so much a question but rather a statement.

Elsie knew that if she was a conniving woman she would have continued the pretence that she and Richard were something more than friends. However, not only was she far from conniving but she also would never lie to Charles.

"We are friends Mr Carson … nothing more …" she said honestly, as she looked up at Charles.

"So you are not courting then?" Charles asked worriedly.

Elsie laughed gently.

"No we are not courting Mr Carson. Do you really think I would have kept that from you if we were?" Elsie said, shaking her head with a smile.

"Well no … no … but then tonight … him escorting you to the fair … dancing with you … and the way he has been looking at you all night …" he said seriously.

A smile curled on Elsie's lips.

"And how exactly has he been looking at me?" she asked, amused.

Charles became quite flustered at that question. Not knowing how to answer in a gentlemanly fashion.

"You know …" he said, hoping that would be enough. However, he should have known that Mrs Hughes would not let him off so easily.

"No … I really don't know …" she teased. Charles knew that she was having fun at his expense and he could not help but roll his eyes and smile at his friend. The Butler began to chuckle as she continued to stare at him waiting for an answer, a cheeky grin on her face.

"Yes you do … now shh … before I faint with embarrassment …" he jested, as he twirled her around the dance floor even faster, with Elsie giving a little shriek of pleasure, and Charles laughing joyously.

Perhaps all is not lost, Elsie thought happily; and perhaps Alice has not won Mr Carson's heart after all.

######

It was time to return to Downton and the Ladies were collecting their coats. Dr Clarkson was taking the empty glasses back to the bar, as Charles stood on his own, lost in thought. He was not sure what had happened this evening but he knew something had changed; it seemed that he could not stop thinking about Mrs Hughes. He smiled blissfully at that thought.

"Have you been stood up Carson?" Mrs Crawley joked, as she approached him.

"No … no … they are collecting their coats …" he smiled.

"Ahh I see … as is Lord Merton … have you had a good evening?" Mrs Crawley asked kindly.

"Yes certainly Mrs Crawley …" he replied. He then noticed that she leaned in closer to him, very conspiratorially.

"Did you know about Mrs Hughes and Dr Clarkson? Courting I mean? It came as quite a shock to me I can tell you …" she said honestly.

"Oh … no … I mean … they are just friends Mrs Crawley … they are not courting …" he said, feeling uncomfortable even to be discussing this with one of the Family.

"Not courting? Then what would you call kissing on the Village Green for all to see?" she said, with a wry smile.

Mr Carson felt his heart break in two.

**A/N: Thank you again for the wonderful reviews x**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Charles stood speechless as Mrs Crawley left his side to join Lord Merton. She had just told him that Mrs Hughes had kissed Dr Clarkson on the Village Green. How could that be? Mrs Hughes had been insistent that she and the doctor were simply friends. Yet there was no reason for Mrs Crawley to lie; she had no idea of the feelings that had been stirring inside Charles all evening. Charles felt crushed. Why would Mrs Hughes lie to him? Perhaps she had recognised that he had begun to have feelings for her; feelings of more than friendship? Perhaps she did not want to hurt him by admitting that she was being wooed by Dr Clarkson? Or perhaps she simply did not want to discuss her burgeoning romance with him? Whatever the reason; Charles had never felt such hurt.

Charles watched as Elsie, Beryl and Alice made their way back across the dance floor; having collected their coats. Dr Clarkson was catching up with them, having returned all of their empty glasses. Charles noted that Elsie was smiling at him as she got closer; he looked down at his feet, not wanting to catch her eye.

Elsie had felt elated since her dance with Charles; it had been a dream come true. Whilst she had enjoyed a marvellous evening with Richard; she could not deny the love she felt for Charles. A simple smile or touch from her Butler was enough to send her heart racing. It had been so painful to watch Charles with Alice over the last few days but this evening she had dared to hope that perhaps he did not love Alice and maybe there was still hope that he had feelings for her. Elsie smiled at Charles as they neared him but was a little disappointed to see him avoid her gaze. Elsie continued to stare at him; hoping for a smile or some gesture of friendship. Yet, he steadfastly refused to look at her; instead gazing at Alice. She felt confused and wounded.

"So Charles … time to walk me home?" Alice slurred. She was quite drunk.

Whereas Charles had looked impatient with her earlier, in fact he had looked downright embarrassed as she had slobbered all over him, he now smiled happily at her. Elsie was unsure what was happening.

"That would be delightful Alice," he said, reaching down to kiss her on the cheek.

Alice looked thrilled. Charles was determined to show Mrs Hughes that he had Alice, just as she had Doctor Clarkson. The last thing he wanted was for her to feel sorry for him. Truth be told, Alice had shown a side to him this evening that Charles did not much like. However, he did not want Mrs Hughes to know that. If she could kiss her doctor on the Village Green, he could give Alice a quick peck on the cheek at the Fair. Alice had drunk far too much and was in a dizzy state as she leaned on Charles. Thankfully she lived nearby, the fair was in Ripon, and so it wouldn't be far to walk her home, Charles thought warily.

Elsie was stunned to see Charles kiss Alice. She felt a fool; she had obviously completely misinterpreted his feelings earlier. She had never seen Charles share such affection with anyone. He was normally so restrained and buttoned-up. She felt herself lurch on viewing this display of affection although she tried to hide her surprise. Richard noticed immediately, however, and gently placed his hand on her back to offer some comfort.

"Good evening to you all," Charles said, as he began to walk away.

"Mr Carson did you not want to share our ride home?" Mrs Hughes shouted after him, hoping to at least talk to him, to work out what was going on.

"No thank you," he replied curtly, not even looking at Mrs Hughes as he responded.

He then walked away with Alice on his arm, without a further word.

Elsie was astounded by his abrupt departure. What have I done to deserve such coldness? She wondered. Even Mrs Patmore and Dr Clarkson looked surprised by his reaction. The doctor rubbed her back gently through her coat.

"Maybe he is just a little tired?" he offered, trying to soothe Elsie.

"Yes I am sure that is it," Beryl added.

"Maybe," Elsie added sadly, smiling weakly at her friends.

######

Mrs Patmore had gone back to the Downton in the wagonette with the others downstairs staff. She thought that perhaps Elsie could benefit from a quieter ride home in a taxi with Dr Clarkson. Charles's rude goodbye had shaken her friend.

Elsie and Richard were sitting side by side in the back of the taxi.

"I just don't understand him Dr Clarkson. He blows so hot and cold. Sometimes I think he has feelings for me … and then … then he becomes so distant … he must like Alice after all …" she said, as Richard held her hand for comfort.

"Well if he likes that ghastly woman, Mr Carson really must have lost his mind …" Richard said, so angry with the Butler to have caused his friend such pain. They had enjoyed such a lovely evening and Charles Carson had now managed to ruin that. He looked to Elsie at his side, he could see how upset she was and all he wanted to do was wrap her up in his arms.

"Mrs Hughes …" he began tentatively.

"Yes?" she asked, smiling at him.

"Would you permit me to hold you?" he asked.

Elsie knew it was highly improper to be held by a man who was not her husband. She was also very aware of the driver in the front seat. However, she wanted to be held more than anything else in that moment and so she gently nodded. Richard raised his arm at her side and wrapped it around her shoulders, pulling her to him in a tender and friendly embrace. He held her tightly, as she rested her head against his chest. She could feel his heartbeat and it soothed her greatly. Richard rested his face in her hair and placed a sweet kiss on her forehead. She draped her arm around his waist to hug him to her. He gently stroked her arm with one hand, as the other arm held her around the waist. Neither spoke; they simply enjoyed this closeness. It was something neither had experienced for a very long time. They sat like that, snuggled closely together, all of the way home.

######

Charles had just delivered Alice back to her lodgings. Her landlady had looked at Charles with dismay when she observed the drunken state of Alice. However, she had taken Alice's arm and led her off to her room. Charles had felt immense relief. He knew without a doubt that he no longer loved Alice. However, perhaps he did not need love; perhaps he should simply enjoy a little romance with her? Everyone else seemed to be enjoying a romance; even Mrs Hughes, he thought dismally. He still did not understand why she had felt the need to hide her courtship with Dr Clarkson. She is entitled to her privacy, he thought sadly; however he had always hoped that they shared everything with each other. They were best friends.

Charles was stunned by how much the thought of Dr Clarkson romancing Mrs Hughes had saddened him. He knew he had acted appallingly at the end of the night; he had been hurt to hear of their kiss and he had responded in a childish, petty manner; ignoring his dear friend and kissing Alice on the cheek. Out of the corner of his eye he had seen Elsie's upset. He scolded himself for behaving in such a manner. It was thoughtless and he had allowed his feelings of jealousy to take hold; Mrs Hughes had not done anything wrong and he knew it. All she had ever done was to care for him and he should be happy for her. The doctor obviously thought the world of her; even if Charles did not think he was good enough for the housekeeper. No-one is good enough for Mrs Hughes, Charles concluded.

He then thought back to his dance with the housekeeper; she had felt so perfect in his arms. He had thought he had recognised a look in her eyes; he had allowed himself to hope. However, Mrs Crawley's words had destroyed that hope. Mrs Hughes likes Doctor Clarkson; and now, thanks to my churlish behaviour, she thinks that I like Alice. Charles shook his head at the mess he found himself in. His thoughts then returned to Mrs Hughes; she really was perfect and he loved everything about her, he thought happily.

######

Elsie glanced out of the window from her cosseted position against Richard's chest and noticed that they were approaching the Village. Obviously the plan was to drive through the village and onto Downton to take Elsie home, before Richard returned to the village. However, Elsie could not face returning to Downton just yet.

"Dr Clarkson?" Elsie said, breaking the silence.

"Yes Mrs Hughes?" he replied, interrupted from the blissful trance he had been in whilst holding his friend.

"I don't want to go back to Downton yet … I cannot face him …" she said.

Mr Carson had hurt her. She knew he could not help his own feelings; he could not help who he fell in love with, yet there had been no need for him to ignore her in such an uncaring way. She presumed he would already be back at Downton now, she and the doctor had left the Fair after him, and she had no desire to speak to him this evening.

"But Mrs Hughes … you will have to speak to him at some point …" Richard replied.

"I know … but not yet … perhaps we could go back to your house for some tea?" she smiled.

Richard started to cough in response. He was feeling decidedly nervous about where this conversation was headed. He was trying so determinedly to remain a gentleman, to be the good friend that Elsie deserved. However, he had noticed that his feelings for the housekeeper had subtly begun to change throughout the night. He had always known that she was an attractive woman; he would have had to be blind not to notice that. However she looked stunning this evening and with every dance, holding her so tightly, she had taken his breath away. His heart had flipped when she held his hand and he had delighted in placing the sweetest kiss on her warm, soft skin. He had also felt a pang of jealousy as Charles had danced with Elsie. He had tried to push his feelings to one side and yet they were there.

Holding her during their ride home had confirmed his conflicting position; he had never felt so happy and so content as when he was holding this beautiful woman in his arms. He would never act on his feelings of course, he knew that Elsie loved Charles and not him. He knew that she only saw him as a friend and he valued her friendship; that was the last thing on earth he wanted to lose. He also thought perhaps his feelings were to be expected; they were a man and a woman after all, and they had been very affectionate of late; it was probably only natural that he should feel such things. It did not mean that he loved Mrs Hughes and he knew that he still had strong feelings for Mrs Crawley. However, he needed to avoid potentially compromising situations; to keep temptation out of his way. He was nervous about how he felt about Elsie right now. Richard wanted to continue to support her, to provide friendship and comfort. Therefore, he knew that the idea of them both going back to his house, very late at night, after such an emotional evening, was not a good idea at all.

"Mrs Hughes … I don't think that is wise … I would not want anyone to cast aspersions on your good name … and visiting a man's house so late in the evening would be quite improper …" he said as calmly as he could, although his heart fluttered as she caught his gaze and lifted her hand from his waist to gently stroke his cheek.

"Dr Clarkson … you are very sweet but we are friends … friends can have tea … please do not worry about my good name …" she smiled genuinely.

Richard felt a little foolish; it would never even occur to Mrs Hughes that he might find her attractive or that he had any feelings other than friendship. It would not occur to her as she only saw him as a friend. How could he say no without having to explain those feelings? Therefore, he gave the only reply he could,

"Of course Mrs Hughes … let's have tea …" he smiled.

Elsie beamed with delight, relief flooding over her. She wrapped her arm around his waist once more and hugged him snugly. Richard took a huge breath, biting his lip as felt a flush of warmth spread throughout his entire body.

**A/N: Thank you again for the reviews – I love to read them x**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Elsie walked ahead of Richard, as he guided her into his sitting room. She realised that she had never been in his home. As she looked around the room, she thought how distinctly Richard it was; very orderly, quite sparse in decoration but with a couple of hints of Scotland that made Elsie smile. Richard noticed her gaze as it settled on a painting of Loch Lomond on the wall.

"A nice reminder of home …" he smiled.

"Indeed … and the tartan cushions are a nice touch!" she joked kindly, as Richard laughed.

"Won't you take a seat Mrs Hughes? I will get us some tea …" Richard said confidently, although his heart was racing as he watched that beautiful smile light up the room.

"Thank you … but Dr Clarkson …" Elsie began, as she sat on the sofa.

"Yes?" Richard asked.

"I don't really fancy tea … how about a night cap?" she smiled mischievously. The cider was finally wearing off and Elsie needed some Dutch courage to get her back to Downton.

Oh dear god, Richard thought, that smile. Things became even more problematic for Richard as he watched Elsie remove her coat and gloves. That dress really is wonderful, he reflected, as he noticed some wisps of her dark brown hair had fallen around her face. You are her friend Richard Clarkson, her friend, and you would do well to remember that, he told himself. Stop looking at her lovely arms, her tempting neckline, her beautiful blue eyes … stop it for heaven's sake, he told himself.

"A night cap … yes … brandy? Or perhaps whisky?" he stuttered.

"I think whisky don't you? In honour of home …" she smiled.

######

Charles was back at Downton. He had hoped Elsie might still be awake and in her sitting room when he arrived back at the House. However, there was no sign of her and so Charles presumed that she had already gone to bed. He would have to wait until morning to speak to her, to apologise for the way he had behaved; and to wish her well in her romance with Dr Clarkson. If that is what she wanted then, as his dear friend, he had little choice but to support her.

As he sat down at his desk, he took the bottle of brandy out of his bottom drawer; the one that he left there for emergencies. He poured himself a large serving and settled back in his chair. He wondered when his feelings for Mrs Hughes had begun to change. He smiled remembering back to their day on the beach, was it then? Certainly they had become even closer since the summer and had spent more and more time together, just the two of them. Yet even when Alice appeared back in his life, he had not realised. He had been pondering his relationship with Alice, even discussing this with Mrs Hughes, he thought wryly. How could he have thought that Alice was still his love, when his true love had been beside him for the last twenty years? Charles almost choked on his brandy as this momentous thought occurred to him; he loved Mrs Hughes.

######

"… and the tray hit him on the head?" Richard laughed, as Elsie finished her story.

"Yes! Poor Mr Molesley did not know what had happened!" she giggled.

The two has settled comfortably on the sofa, with Richard delighting in hearing Elsie's tales from Downton. They were drinking their second whisky now and both were certainly warmed by the liquor.

"Dr Clarkson … may I ask you something? It is quite personal …" Elsie said seriously, belying the light-heartedness of minutes earlier.

Richard immediately recognised the seriousness in her tone.

"You may ask me anything Mrs Hughes … however may I suggest you call me Richard … we are good friends I hope?" he said sincerely.

"Yes of course we are … dear friends … Richard …" she smiled in return. It felt so lovely to finally call the doctor by his first name. She could think of one other man whose first name she had never been allowed to use, even after twenty years of friendship.

"… and you must call me Elsie … " she added.

"… that would be an honour … Elsie …" he grinned, loving the sound of her name on his tongue.

"I was wondering … you obviously care for Mrs Crawley very much … and yet you have had to live and work alongside her as she courts another man …" Elsie said nervously, not wanting to cause Richard any pain at all.

Richard nodded solemnly.

"How do you cope with that? How do you manage? I cannot imagine what I will do if Mr Carson and Alice get closer … how do you bear it?" she asked, a crack in her voice.

He reached out to take her hand in his, as Elsie moved closer to him on the sofa, curling her legs underneath her.

"I cannot lie; it has not been easy … to see Mrs Crawley fall for Lord Merton before my eyes has been painful. I had hoped that she and I … one day … I had hoped to marry her … that probably sounds ridiculous?" he said sadly. The whisky had certainly loosened his tongue; he was not used to talking this freely about his innermost feelings.

"No … no … of course that doesn't sound ridiculous … oh Richard … you love her … I had not realised how much … I am so sorry …" Elsie said, reaching upwards to stroke his cheek. She then moved her hand to his hairline, softly stroking his hair as she felt him rest his face against her palm.

As he continued to be soothed by her touch, he continued,

"I almost proposed once … but she stopped me … very kindly … to avoid any embarrassment …"

Elsie was stunned. She had no idea Richard and Mrs Crawley had been so close.

"Oh Richard … I don't know what to say … I had not realised … I knew you liked her very much … but marriage … you must be heartbroken …" she said tenderly, reaching up to plant a tiny kiss to his cheek, as her hand continued to caress his face. As he murmured in contentment, she continued to place tiny, sweet kisses across his cheek and his brow.

She then nestled into his side, hugging him tightly, just as she had held him in the car.

"You poor thing … and here's me keep blethering on about Alice and Mr Carson … I am so sorry …" she whispered, as she let her hand rest on his chest, on his heart.

Richard had never felt so cherished, so cared for, as Elsie snuggled even closer to him. He could not stop himself; he ran his hands up and down her back, pulling her closer and loving the feel of this beautiful woman against his chest. Elsie sighed happily as Richard kissed her hair. He was now holding her so closely that he knew this would be deemed improper but she felt so good and she had instigated this closeness; surely therefore it was ok to respond? He continued to kiss her hair, the scent was divine, but he realised that he needed to speak. He did so without loosening his grasp at all.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Elsie … it has been very difficult for me … I admit … as it has been for you watching Mr Carson and that woman … however having such a wonderful friend at my side has helped … it really has …" Richard said lovingly, kissing her hair once more.

Elsie leaned back from his chest, and smiled warmly at him.

"It has helped me too Richard … you are a truly wonderful friend …" she beamed, as she reached up and kissed him on the cheek again.

She noticed that one of Richard's hands had slid a little lower on her back, gently caressing her. Her face was resting very close to his; as she glanced at his lips that were only a breath away. She then caught his gaze and a charged look passed between them. Neither moved; they just stared at the other.

Suddenly a loud knock on the door broke them from their spell. They jumped apart. The banging on the door continued.

"Oh my goodness … who is that?" Elsie said shocked.

"Don't worry …you stay here … my bet would be the husband of a lady about to give birth …" he smiled calmly.

Elsie marvelled at Richard's calm demeanour, particularly given the tension of moments earlier. However, she realised that this was the norm for him; being woken in the night to deal with some medical emergency. Although tonight; he had not yet gone to bed. Elsie listened from the sitting room, as Richard answered the door.

"Dr Clarkson it's Jennifer … she is in labour … I came straight to get you …" a voice said, panicked.

"Well Mr Jones that is good news … now have the labour pains just started?" Richard asked.

"Yes … well about an hour ago …" he replied.

"Good … good … well you get back to your wife … and I will collect a nurse from the hospital … as well as some supplies … and I will come across to your farm very soon … " Dr Clarkson said evenly.

"But Dr Clarkson? Don't you think you should come immediately?" Mr Jones asked anxiously.

"Don't worry Mr Jones … your wife is just in the beginnings of labour … we are a long way off yet … but I will be there within the hour … now you just keep her comfortable in the meantime …" the doctor replied kindly.

"Ok … ok … see you soon Doctor …" he panted.

Elsie heard Richard close the front door. He returned to the living room.

"Don't you think you should go straight to the farm?" she asked.

"I want to get you home safely first Elsie … and then I will attend to Mrs Jones …" he smiled.

"Don't worry about me … I can walk home …" she said.

"You will certainly not walk home … it is almost 1 o'clock … I will drive you home and then go to the hospital to get everything I need for Mrs Jones," he said confidently.

Elsie nodded. However, she felt she needed to say something despite this not being a very good time.

"Richard … about earlier …" she began.

"Elsie please do not worry about earlier … " he interrupted, although he was looking at his toes whilst he spoke.

"Richard … you are a dear friend to me … you have been such a support … I love spending time with you ... however I cannot ignore how I feel about Mr Carson …" she said softly.

"I know that Elsie … I know how much you love him … don't worry …" he said kindly, finally catching her gaze.

"I apologise if I gave the wrong impression Richard … I know you have had to put up with me draping myself all over you this evening ... it just felt so lovely to be held … to be touched so lovingly … I needed this affection so much … but I realise now that I may have led you to believe …" Elsie explained, her voice cracking, as Richard gently reached out and held his fingers to her lips to stop her saying anymore. She felt dreadful, the last thing on earth she wanted to do was cause her friend more pain.

"You do not have to say anymore Elsie … I craved this affection also … I won't lie … it felt wonderful to have you in my arms … and well … you are a beautiful woman … I would not be a normal man if some feelings did not emerge … however I understand that we are friends and that is all … and I would not want to lose your friendship …" he finished.

"Oh Richard … I would not want to lose your friendship either … you are precious to me …" she smiled sincerely.

"Well then, that is all sorted … now let us get you home ..." he said cheerfully.

He then added, " ... and Elsie … in future when we go to a fair … I think less cider and whisky for both of us … less stroking my face … no more smiling up at me with those lovely blue eyes ... and don't wear such a fabulous dress!" he joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Elsie laughed with her friend.

"No problem ... and for your information Richard … less of the gorgeous cologne … no more whirling me around the dance floor like Prince Charming … less kisses to the hair ... and try not to look quite so handsome!" she jested in return.

"There we are … all sorted," he chuckled, as she giggled.

"Thank you Richard … and if Mrs Crawley does not come to her senses very soon and realise how truly wonderful you are … I will tell her myself!" she added protectively.

"And if Mr Carson does not realise what a perfect gem he has right before his eyes … I will punch his nose!" Richard replied, with a wink.

The friends laughed happily as they walked to the front door.

**A/N: Thank you so much for your continued reviews – they are much appreciated x**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Elsie opened the lock on the servant's door as quietly as she could. She presumed everyone would be in bed but she was attempting to be as quiet as possible just in case. She hadn't noticed the effects of the whisky when she was in Richard's home. However, as soon as she had stepped into the fresh air she had realised just how much she had drank. Richard had insisted on walking her to the door; he had held her arm and steadied her. However, as she stood in the staff corridor on her own, she felt a little tipsy. She was glad to see that the corridor was in darkness, including Mr Carson's pantry. She breathed a sigh of relief; all she needed to do was collect a glass of water from the kitchen, to try to avoid a headache the next day, and then she could slip upstairs to her room.

She had almost reached the kitchen when she heard a familiar booming voice,

"Mrs Hughes!" he cried, utter amazement lacing his voice.

"Mr Carson, good evening …" she managed, as if her arriving back at Downton after 1 o'clock in the morning was the most normal occurrence in the world.

She turned to face him; determined to maintain an even composure. She noted immediately the astonishment on his face. She also noticed his open collar, his missing tie and ruffled appearance. He looked like he had been drinking too.

"Where have you been?" he asked, his voice sounding very high-pitched.

Elsie immediately felt guilty; then was furious with herself for feeling guilty. You have done nothing wrong, she told herself. However, she knew that was not quite true; she had pushed the boundaries of propriety with Richard. However, as soon as she had recognised this; she had called a halt to her actions and been completely honest with her friend. She only hoped that she had not hurt Richard; she cared for him very much. Anyway, that was still no reason to feel guilty with Charles, she thought irritably, he is romancing Alice for heaven's sake.

"That is none of your business Mr Carson …" she said defiantly.

"You've been with him haven't you?" he said accusingly.

Elsie almost stumbled on hearing the tone of his voice. It didn't sound like Mr Carson at all; there was a brittleness to his voice that she did not recognise. She was used to his formal, proper tone; the way he had just spoken was harsh but more human somehow.

"Excuse me? How dare you! And if you mean Dr Clarkson … yes I have been with Richard," she said boldly.

"Richard! You are calling him Richard now!" Charles roared.

"Mr Carson will you moderate your tone …" she shouted back. She was becoming more and more furious with him. Why was he reacting like this?

"I certainly will not! You stay out half the night with a man you are not married to and you expect me to approve?!" he replied.

His heart was racing; he had never felt such fury. Charles could not bear the thought of Elsie with another man; he could not bear the thought of another man touching her, kissing her, caressing her. He knew that he was no longer in control of his words; he wanted to calm down, he wanted to be reasonable, but his emotions were so heightened that he could not restrain his thoughts.

"I am not asking for your approval Mr Carson … I don't much care if you approve or not …" she said, taking a large breath. This was a lie of course; there was no-one whose opinion she cared for more.

"… I am just expecting you to calm down!" she yelled.

"Calm down! You are one of the Heads of this household and this is the example you set … cavorting for half the night with the doctor … it is scandalous!" he finished.

Charles felt her hand across his cheek just seconds later; he was only aware that she had slapped him when he felt the burning sensation on his face. He held his face in his own hand, as he stared at her, breathing heavily.

Elsie stood dumbfounded. She had not meant to hit him but she had been so hurt and shocked by his words. How could he think so little of her? How could he not know her at all after all of these years? She loved the man before her with all of her heart and yet he obviously had no respect for her at all. Tears filled her eyes as she looked at Charles; agony and disappointment in her heart. She shook her head at the man before her, as a huge sob escaped her. She turned with haste and ran towards the stairs.

Charles felt as though his heart had been ripped in two.

"Mrs Hughes I am so sorry … so unbelievably sorry ... Mrs Hughes please forgive me … I didn't mean it … Mrs Hughes please come back ... please …" he shouted after her, begging for forgiveness.

Charles collapsed against the wall as he watched his dear friend and love race upstairs.

######

It was early morning and the staff were just about to sit down to breakfast.

"What has happened?" Beryl asked, concern written all over her face.

The Cook immediately noticed the pale complexion of her friend, and the obvious weariness in her eyes.

"I can't speak about it now …" Elsie replied, as she continued to walk along the downstairs corridor.

"Mrs Hughes …" Beryl said, gently grasping her arm. She was worried for her friend.

"I will talk to you later Mrs Patmore … for now I simply need to get through breakfast …" Elsie said kindly, giving her friend a tired smile.

Beryl nodded understandingly at her friend; although she could not think what could have caused her such upset. She then thought again, only one person could have caused the Housekeeper such pain and he would be sitting right beside her at breakfast. She knew Charles's abrupt manner had upset Elsie at the Fair however she also knew that something further must have happened; Elsie looked devastated.

Elsie took a deep breath and headed into the dining room. She had deliberately avoided speaking to Charles, despite his various attempts. The way she currently felt about him; she would be happy never to speak to him again. He was already seated as she entered the room; however as protocol dictated, he rose from his seat with the other staff and bid her good morning. She replied formally and took her seat.

Neither the Butler nor the Housekeeper spoke for the entire meal. The other staff shared sideways glances in confusion, wondering what on earth was going on. Mrs Patmore intervened several times to keep the conversation moving and to try to detract from the Heads of Staff. Elsie stared straight ahead, not acknowledging Charles at all, and when it was finally appropriate to do so, she got up and left the room without a word.

######

Charles sat in his pantry feeling dreadful; what had he been thinking? He was shamed by the manner in which he had spoken to Mrs Hughes. You care more for that woman that anyone on earth and that is how you treat her, he thought despairingly. He blushed furiously thinking of his accusations; he had accused her of impropriety with Dr Clarkson. He had actually accused her of sharing intimacies with the man. He felt disgusted with himself. He recalled the look of utter hurt on her face after she had hit him; he would never be able to erase that look from his mind. She is the sweetest, most dignified, respectable woman you could ever meet and you have accused her of the most appalling actions. She will never forgive you, he thought painfully, never. Yet he knew why he had said those things; jealousy, sheer unqualified envy, had taken over his body, fuelled by the alcohol he had consumed. He had been tormented by thoughts of Mrs Hughes and Doctor Clarkson and he had lashed out; lashed out at the woman he loved.

######

It was late afternoon and Elsie noted that Charles had not left his pantry since early morning. She hoped it was the shame of his words that had kept him in hiding. He certainly had looked mortified at breakfast although, she noted since then, he had not attempted to speak to her; to apologise. Maybe he is not sorry; maybe he does not regret his accusations? She could not think of any words that would soothe her at present. The man she loved thought her disreputable. She had hoped he might return her love; she had at least hoped that they were good friends. Only to find out that he did not respect her at all. Her eyes filled with tears again. She began to hurry to her sitting room, just as Charles came out of his pantry. She ran straight into him. This was not the first time they had collided but it was certainly the most awkward.

"Oh Mrs Hughes I am so sorry … are you ok? You are not hurt?" he said worriedly, holding her firmly to steady to her.

"I am fine thank you," she said, flustered but determined to get as far away from Charles as possible. She made to push herself away from his chest and was astounded to feel him tighten his grip around her waist.

"Mr Carson … please let me go …" she demanded, fury and embarrassment overtaking her; anyone could walk into the corridor and see them like this.

"Mrs Hughes … please …" he whispered, his voice breaking with emotion, as he lowered his head, resting it against hers and looking deep into her blue eyes. His breathing had quickened as he became accustomed to their closeness.

She caught his gaze and was overwhelmed. She was lost in his dark brown eyes; they were full of remorse, full of emotion and warmth, pleading with her to forgive him.

"Please …" he repeated.

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews – please do keep reviewing x**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Charles continued to hold Elsie as they stood together in the corridor, his head resting against her forehead.

"Charles!" Alice said, surprised to see his arms around the Housekeeper.

The pair jumped apart. Charles stared at Elsie, then at Alice, and then back to Elsie. His mouth was hanging open.

"Excuse us Miss Neal … we ran straight into each other and Mr Carson was steadying me …" Elsie explained quickly.

She did not want Charles's sweetheart to think there was anything untoward, and following the Fair and the affection Charles had shown Miss Neal at the end of the evening, Elsie was certain that he had feelings for this woman. Although she was confused by the way Charles had just held her, looked at her.

"Umm … perhaps remember to let him go in future Mrs Hughes …" Alice sniped.

"Alice … sorry ... Miss Neal … I was holding onto Mrs Hughes rather than the other way around ..." he said, defending Elsie.

He could curse Alice for arriving when she did. He wanted to talk to Elsie; he wanted to apologise and to make things right. He knew he had overstepped the mark with his harsh words and no matter how much the idea of Elsie being close to Doctor Clarkson sickened him; he needed to support his friend and be happy for her.

Elsie could see that Alice was displeased with Charles's comment; however she watched as the other woman swallowed her annoyance, in an attempt to get back in the Butler's good books.

"Yes of course … I am sorry Charles … I was simply a little shocked … arriving to find you holding another woman … I prefer it when you hold me …" she flirted, causing Charles to almost choke.

Elsie stared at her feet; the thought of Alice in his arms was truly awful. She then became immediately annoyed; you are a grown woman Elsie Hughes; don't be mithering over a man. However, Charles was not just any man; he was the man she loved.

Charles was not sure what to do; he had not expected to see Alice. It was bad enough that she had interrupted them but now she was flirting. He had given Alice the wrong impression by kissing her on the cheek; yet he had only done so because he was upset to hear that Elsie had kissed Dr Clarkson. He knew that was not fair on Alice. This was all such a mess. He did not love Alice; he didn't even like her very much. He could not fail to notice the snide comments that kept escaping from her lips. He loved Elsie yet he knew he had missed his chance. Regardless of this however, he needed to speak to Elsie and so he took a huge breath,

"Miss Neal … was there something urgent? I had not expected to see you today … and myself and Mrs Hughes have a matter we must discuss …" he said levelly.

"What matter?" she said, not being able to help her irritation.

"A household matter Miss Neal … we are working …" Charles said tetchily.

"Ooh well I am very sorry … I mistakenly thought that you would be pleased to see me … and will you stop calling me Miss Neal!" she huffed.

"I am pleased to see you … but I must talk to Mrs Hughes …" he said more gently, he did not wish to upset Alice.

Elsie had endured enough of this to and fro; she had no desire to observe any longer.

"It is fine Mr Carson … I must get on with my work … good day Miss Neal," Elsie said politely, as she walked off down the corridor.

"Mrs Hughes wait!" he shouted after her.

"I will speak to you later Mr Carson …" she replied, refusing to even turn to look at him.

######

"Mr Carson!" she said in surprise, as he walked into the room.

"I have a horrible feeling you are imagining that pillow is my head …" Charles joked to Elsie, as he watched her plumping a pillow in the Fauntleroy Suite with much vigour.

It could not have been more than five minutes since she had left him downstairs with Alice.

"I need to speak to you … Miss Neal has gone home," he said, gazing at her meaningfully.

"I see," she replied. He had sent Alice away.

Charles gently closed the door behind him. They were both now shut in the bedroom together. This was highly improper and not something Charles would usually condone but needs must.

"Mrs Hughes I need to apologise. Last night I behaved inexcusably … I made some unspeakable accusations. I can only apologise unreservedly and I hope that you can find it within yourself to forgive me," he said sincerely.

Elsie was not going to let this go so easily.

"You certainly did make some scurrilous and hurtful accusations Mr Carson … accusations that I hope you know were entirely false …" she began, and Charles interjected.

"Of course I do Mrs Hughes … of course … I was not in my right state of mind to say such things …" he explained hopelessly.

"Then why did you say them? Why did you say such things?" she asked firmly. She needed to know; it had been so unlike him.

This line of questioning threw Charles. He had not expected her to want an explanation; yet of course she would. It was so uncharacteristic of him to have made such personal remarks; of course she would want to know why.

"I have no explanation really …" he stumbled.

"I do not believe that Mr Carson … be honest with me please …" she demanded.

"I had drank too much brandy … I was tired … and I … I …" he stuttered.

"Yes?" she said impatiently.

"I was jealous … I had no right to be jealous of course … but that is how I felt …" he offered.

"Jealous? Jealous of what?" Elsie asked.

"Of you and Dr Clarkson … seeing you together at the Fair …" he said simply.

That was it; Elsie felt the anger rising within her. He was the one courting Alice; he was the one who invited Alice along to the Fair; he was the one who had been rude to her and kissed Alice on the cheek; and yet he was jealous! Charles watched as her eyes turned to fire.

"You said those dreadful things because you were jealous? You didn't like seeing Richard and I together at the Fair?! How dare you Mr Carson! How dare you! Richard only asked me to the Fair out of kindness ... out of kindness because you invited Miss Neal … and she was lauding it over me …" she said, quite breathless.

Charles could see that she had not finished but he was already flabbergasted by what she had said. Elsie had been hurt that he had invited Alice to the Fair; he could see that now. Richard had been a gentleman, saving her blushes. He felt shame.

"… and so it is fine for you to court Miss Neal … you can meet her for tea, take her to the Fair, kiss her for all to see … you are allowed to be happy … but you begrudge me enjoying the Fair with my friend …" she challenged.

"No it is not like that …" he replied. How could he explain? How could he offer any sensible explanation without telling her the truth? He was jealous because he loved her; he loved her with every fibre of his being.

"Then what is it like Mr Carson? Because whilst I am trying my best to be happy for you and Miss Neal … it seems that you cannot afford me the same courtesy with my friend …" she added angrily.

"But that's just it … you are not just friends are you? Why are you pretending that you are? You are lying to me Mrs Hughes … I never thought you would lie to me …" he shouted, pain in his voice.

"I am not lying Mr Carson! How dare you! I told you Richard and I were not courting and we are not … is this still because I came home late?" she asked, completely perplexed and still just as irate.

"Not just that … I know that you kissed him in the Village for all to see … I know that you did so do not deny it … Mrs Crawley told me … she told me at the Fair …" he roared.

"Oh my good god! And you believed Mrs Crawley over me?" she said, utterly amazed.

"Why would she lie?" he said, an ominous feeling emerging in the pit of his stomach. Elsie had not waivered following his latest accusation; had Mrs Crawley not told him the truth?

"She did not lie exactly … just wildly exaggerated … I kissed Dr Clarkson on the cheek that is all … I did so to make him feel better … Mrs Crawley was smooching with Lord Merton before his eyes and he looked so hurt … and so I gave him a friendly peck on the cheek to support a friend … just as he supported me when he invited me to the Fair … we are friends …" she finished assertively, feeling that she might actually explode.

"Truly?" he said, hope in his voice, as he took a step towards her. She looked even more beautiful when she was angry, he thought wondrously.

"Truly … you infuriating, pompous, ridiculous man!" she yelled, thinking she could quite happily throttle him.

She was astonished as Charles cupped her face in both hands and brought his lips to hers. She stumbled backwards at the force of his kiss, grasping his shoulders to steady herself as his hands dropped to her waist, pulling her roughly to him as he deepened the kiss.

**A/N: Thank you for your continued reviews x**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

At first, Elsie was lost in the kiss. She had dreamed of this for so long. Charles tasted every bit as sweet as she knew he would and as his strong arms held her tightly to his chest, it would have been easy to allow herself to dissolve into this embrace. He was kissing her with a lust that quite took her breath away. She had never been kissed like this in her life; and to have the man she loved desiring her so obviously was exhilarating and thrilling. Yet, as he moved his lips lower, kissing her neck, the underside of her chin, moving to her shoulder blade, and kissing her with such hunger, she was suddenly brought back to reality.

"Mr Carson stop!" she shouted.

Charles seemed oblivious to her words; he continued to ravage her, moving his hands to grip her bottom as he sucked and caressed her neck with his lips.

"Mr Carson stop! Stop right now!" she shouted, even louder this time.

Charles was suddenly broken from his trance. He realised she was screaming at him to release her. He panicked; letting go of her immediately and stepping back away from her touch. He stood gasping for breath, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he gazed at her. He felt utter disgrace; he had forced himself on her, and she was horrified. He looked into her blue eyes; they were full of fury and shock. She too was breathing heavily.

"What about Alice? You are courting Alice … I don't understand … you have never … never given me any indication … and then suddenly … when you finally believe that Richard and I are just friends … you … well you react like that … I don't understand …" she breathed.

She knew she should be happy but how could she be? She did not know what this meant? She had no idea what this kiss meant to Charles Carson. She could not allow herself to hope; only to be crushed if this was some thoughtless, moment of madness.

"Mrs Hughes I am so sorry … what must you think of me … I have behaved like an animal …" he said, disgusted with himself.

"You haven't answered my question … what about Alice?" she repeated.

"Alice means nothing to me … nothing …" he replied.

"Well that is news to me … and I am sure it will be news to her … not ten minutes ago she was flirting with you downstairs …" Elsie responded.

"I know … I have behaved very poorly … I should not have allowed Alice to think that we were anything more than friends …" he admitted.

"No you shouldn't … and as for us … I don't know what just happened … I have no idea what you meant by such a kiss … but I do know that you need to conclude things with Alice before we discuss anything else …" she said firmly.

"Yes … yes … of course … Mrs Hughes how can you ever forgive me? I just … my feelings for you … I care for you very much … I would never want to hurt you … you are so dear to me …" he was fumbling his words. Tell her you love her Charles, don't leave things like this. Tell her, he scolded himself.

However, he knew she was right. He needed to sort things with Alice before it would be right and proper to declare his feelings to Elsie. He has acted too soon; he had acted with his emotions rather than with his head. It was not fair to Elsie. She deserved so much more; she deserved a worthy declaration of love and to be courted properly should she be agreeable. Charles hoped with all of his heart that she would be agreeable. He had some hope. She had not rebuffed him entirely; she had said they would discuss things once he had formally ended things with Alice.

Elsie watched Charles; he looked like he had a thousand thoughts running through his mind. She could not believe she was being so controlled; so rational. She wanted to be with the man before her more than anything on earth. However, she wanted more than a clandestine kiss; she wanted a relationship in every sense. She refused to let herself hope for anything more until she knew that things were settled with Alice; she could not afford to be hurt anymore. However, she was optimistic. She was not naïve and she knew when a man wanted her. Charles had made her tingle all over and his eyes had shone with lust. It would be so easy to throw herself at him but she would wait; she would wait because she wanted so much more.

Charles has been the last one to speak, he had blundered over his words, saying that Elsie was dear to him. She ended their conversation bluntly,

"Speak to Alice, Mr Carson," she said, as she walked out of the bedroom, leaving Charles with only his thoughts.

######

"He kissed you!" Beryl said, virtually leaping a foot from the ground in excitement.

"Mrs Patmore not so loud!" Elsie said, as she checked the door to her sitting room to ensure it was closed securely.

"Oh but this is wonderful! I knew that he did not like Alice … he has always loved you … always … so do you have an understanding?" the Cook asked enthusiastically.

"No … no … not at all … it was all rather impetuous … he is still involved with Alice …" Elsie said anxiously.

"What! I'll kill him!" Beryl shouted.

"There'll be no need for that … he did say that she meant nothing to him … I told him to sort things with her … and then we would talk …" Elsie explained.

"Good for you! What was he thinking? Kissing you like that when the old witch still has her claws into him …" Beryl said, shaking her head.

"Indeed … we will just have to wait and see … and I have been waiting more than twenty years … so what is a few more days …" Elsie said drolly, as she headed for the door.

"Oh Mrs Hughes … just one more thing … is Charlie Boy a good kisser?" Beryl asked mischievously.

Elsie turned, a naughty smile on her face, and said,

"Oh yes!"

######

"I was so delighted when I received your invitation to tea Charles …" Alice simpered, as she sat across from the Butler in the teashop.

"Alice … I need to explain something. I fear I may have given you the wrong impression …" Charles got straight to the point.

"The wrong impression?" she asked, not liking the way this was going.

"It was lovely to see you again after all of these years … however I think you may be under the impression that we can return to the way things were … well the way things were before you ended our relationship to be with Grigg …" Charles said, raising his eyebrows. How could he ever have thought there was a possibility of things working out with Alice?

"We have been getting on so well Charles …" she said, reaching across to hold his hand. She was not letting him go easily.

Charles withdrew his hand swiftly.

"It has been nice to catch up Alice ... I agree … however I need you to know that we will only ever be friends … I apologise if I have given you cause to think otherwise …" he said kindly.

Alice felt her hackles rise,

"Charles Carson … I never thought you were a dishonourable man … you have been clearly courting me over the last week … you even kissed me …" she said sulkily.

"Alice … I haven't … I didn't … well yes … I kissed your cheek in a friendly manner … however I have not been courting you … I am sorry if my actions have led to a misunderstanding between us …" he replied.

"Sorry! Well that really is not good enough Charles Carson … is this because of her? Has she turned you against me? Whatever she has said about me … it is not true!" she huffed.

"If by _she_ you mean Mrs Hughes … she has not said a thing about you … not a thing … she would never lower herself to trade insults … she has only ever been supportive of my friendship with you …" Charles stormed, he would take whatever criticism Alice levelled at him but he absolutely refused to have Mrs Hughes criticised in any way.

"Really? It is obvious that she is jealous of me … obvious that she wants you all to herself …" Alice continued.

"Alice stop this right now … Mrs Hughes is not jealous … however I cannot lie … she does mean the world to me … and if she will have me … there is no woman on earth who would make me happier …" he said, smiling happily despite the uncomfortable situation he found himself in.

"Well good luck to you then! I hope the old spinster housekeeper makes you very happy!" she said meanly.

Charles immediately rose from his seat.

"Alice … I will bid you farewell … I will pay the bill on my way out and I wish you every happiness ... I don't expect we'll meet again …" Charles said, not willing to listen to another word.

He felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. As unpleasant as the encounter had been, he had settled things with Alice and now he was on his way back to Downton and to Mrs Hughes, his love. He beamed delightedly as he left the teashop.

Alice sat at the table, sipping her tea and seething. That blasted housekeeper! She thought furiously. She has ruined my plans. However, all is not lost, Alice thought menacingly; and I will not lie down and give up so easily. Mrs Hughes will regret ever making an enemy out of me, she laughed.

**A/N: Thank you for your continued reviews x**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**A/N: Apologies for the short chapter. I will update again soon x**

Charles arrived back at Downton with a happy heart; he did not know what his future held but he knew that he loved Mrs Hughes and he would do everything within his power to win her love. He was desperate to tell her that he had ended things with Alice. He hoped she would be pleased. He walked immediately to her sitting room, and without knocking, he entered the room.

"Mrs Hughes I have some news …. oh I am very sorry …" he stumbled, as he stared disbelievingly at Mrs Hughes and Lady Mary.

"Mr Carson … Lady Mary and I were just finalising the arrangements for the birthday celebrations next week … was there anything I could help you with?" she asked, biting back a smile as she watched the shocked expression on his face.

"Oh no … no … it is quite alright … I apologise for the interruption …" he continued to stumble.

"That is quite alright Carson … we will forgive you just this once … although it might be courteous to knock next time ..." Lady Mary joked.

Charles began to cough and splutter as he looked down at his feet, embarrassment taking over him.

"Oh … and did you not wish to tell Mrs Hughes your news?" Lady Mary asked playfully.

"News?" he asked.

"Yes … you said you had some news," Lady Mary explained.

Elsie watched as Charles reddened, his cheeks flushed as red as a beetroot. She presumed his news must have something to do with Alice; she knew he had met with her this afternoon. She recalled his excited face as he entered her sitting room and so she was hopeful that his news was good news. As she smiled adoringly as her discomfited Butler, she realised she needed to jump in to save him. She stood up from her chair to stand by Charles.

"I am sure the news was related to household matters Lady Mary … we won't bore you … now Mr Carson ... I will catch up with you in a little while … why don't you leave us to it …" she said kindly, with a little wink.

Charles smiled gratefully at Elsie, knowing that she had saved him from an interrogation or worse still, from offering a fumbling, humiliating explanation to Lady Mary. She returned his smile and gently touched his arm, motioning for him to make his escape. He did so but not until he held her gaze for just a second or two longer than was seemly. Lady Mary noticed this and smiled happily, realising that she was not entirely surprised to see the Butler regarding the Housekeeper so affectionately. It made perfect sense.

######

A little later that afternoon, Elsie went to look for Charles but found his pantry empty. She looked at the clock on the wall, realising that he would be upstairs serving afternoon tea to the Family. As she stood in his pantry, she cast her eyes around the room. She smiled and noted all of the signs of Charles. His wine decanters, his books on the English aristocracy, his fountain pens lined up in order, his wine ledger in pride of place on his desk. The room even smelled of his cologne; it was distinctly Charles. She sighed contentedly, happy to be in this space. She looked up at one of the paintings on the wall, having never noticed this before. It was a scene from the Yorkshire Dales.

"It is just outside Harrogate … where I was born …" his voice boomed from behind her.

She turned swiftly.

"Oh Mr Carson I didn't mean to … what must you think … I … well I came to look for you …" she breathed, not quite sure why she was so nervous.

"No need to explain Mrs Hughes … I am delighted to see you …" he grinned broadly. She returned his smile.

Yet the silence that followed made him anxious and he began to get flustered, not sure of what to say. This was the first time that they had been alone since he had kissed her. He blushed at that thought. What on earth had come over him to pounce on his dearest friend in such a way? It's simple really, he thought happily, I love Elsie and I want to be with her more than I have ever wanted anything in my life. He looked up into her eyes and was pleased to see warmth shining back at him, although if he was not mistaken Elsie also seemed a little ruffled.

Elsie continued to stare at Charles. She felt a little disconcerted, realising that this was the first time they had been alone since the kiss. She had always felt so relaxed in his company previously but now she felt her heart race as tingles ran up and down her body. Had he sorted things with Alice? Was she free to love Charles Carson? Could she allow her heart to take that risk again? As she gazed into his eyes she was thrilled to see such tenderness and affection.

"I won't be seeing Alice Neal ever again," he blurted. Not the most tactful conversation starter but he wanted her to know.

"Won't you? And how did she take that news?" Elsie asked, trying to hide her delight and imagining an irate Alice.

"Not well … truth be told … however I explained that we would only ever be friends … Mrs Hughes … she means nothing to me … I don't think I ever truly loved her ... even forty years ago ... and I really do not know why I ever agreed to meet up with her again …" he offered.

"Perhaps curiosity? You had not seen her in almost forty years … and you did think she was dead until two weeks ago …" Elsie said, smiling at how ridiculous that sounded.

"Yes I did!" Charles chuckled.

Elsie giggled too. She wanted so much to reach out to him, to hold his hand or to stroke his face; just to touch him. It had taken all of her willpower to end their kiss. She needed to be sure of his feelings before they proceeded; she was already sure of hers. However, that did not alter the fact that she wanted to reach out and kiss him in this moment; she had wanted that virtually every day for the last twenty years and today was no different. No man had ever affected her equilibrium quite like Charles Carson. He made her laugh, he made her furious and he made her go utterly weak at the knees. He was such a tall, handsome man and his voice was so deep and rumbling. He struck terror into many of the downstairs staff with his superior manner and yet she knew that Charles was a gentle giant; a cuddly teddy bear who hid his kindness and compassion under layers of propriety and tradition.

Elsie held her breath as Charles reached forward taking her hand in his. She could feel her heart flutter as he began to speak,

"The truth is Mrs Hughes … the woman who makes me happier than I ever dared dream … the woman who holds the key to my heart … she has been at my side … as my best friend … for two decades ... I was just too foolish … too blind … to realise it …" he smiled, as tears welled in his eyes.

Elsie gasped with joy as a single tear, like a sparkling diamond, rolled down her cheek.

**A/N: Hope you are still enjoying this – please do review x**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Charles raised Elsie's hand to his lips and planted the sweetest kiss to her soft skin. He was determined to take things slowly, to behave like a gentleman rather than as the rogue that had kissed Elsie so passionately the day before. He wanted to cherish every second with Elsie and treat her properly as the lady she undoubtedly was; his beautiful lady.

Elsie was mesmerised by Charles as he kissed her hand lightly. The way he gently bowed as he sweetly caressed her hand was so chivalrous. It was so different to the passion of the previous day; it felt more real somehow. He had not gone as far as to profess his love, not explicitly, but he had declared his deep fondness for her; he had said that she held the key to his heart and this was a wonderful foundation on which to build something more.

He continued to place tiny kisses on her hand; their eyes never leaving the other.

"Mr Carson … are we using the Northumberland silver tonight or the Dorchester?" Jimmy asked as he entered the room.

Charles quickly dropped Elsie's hand; he was almost sure Jimmy had not noticed anything amiss.

"James … have you ever heard of the tradition of knocking on a door before entering?" Charles said sarcastically.

"Sorry Mr Carson … Mrs Hughes … I was just eager to set the table for dinner …" Jimmy explained, a crafty smirk on his face. He enjoyed riling Mr Carson.

"I'll leave you both to it … you should get the dinner service prepared …" Elsie smiled.

Charles panicked, knowing that the moment had been ruined. He hoped Elsie was not too annoyed. He hoped that they could still move forward together. Elsie sensed his unease and wanted to reassure him, however Jimmy was still in the room which made things difficult.

"Mr Carson … the household matter we were just discussing …." she began, looking at the Butler knowingly.

It took him a couple of seconds to catch on.

"Oh yes … yes Mrs Hughes …" he stumbled.

"I echo your sentiments entirely … perhaps we could talk further tomorrow morning before Church …" she smiled blissfully.

Elsie knew that the dinner service would run very late this evening, Lord Grantham had a card game planned with some old chums and this always lasted until the early hours. Charles would be lucky to get off duty before daybreak.

Charles felt sheer joy as he looked at the radiant woman before him. He really was the luckiest man on earth.

"I look forward to it Mrs Hughes … very much …" he responded.

She could not stop a little flirtatious giggle escaping as she gazed lovingly at her lovely Butler.

######

"Well thank goodness for that! I knew he would send her packing eventually!" Beryl said, as she shared an early evening cup of tea with Elsie.

Beryl had about fifteen minutes until dinner needed to be served.

"She was not at all happy apparently but he told her that they would only ever be friends …" Elsie added.

"Well good riddance to the old witch!" Beryl laughed.

Elsie topped up their tea cups. Suddenly she had become very shy; she was thinking about Charles's declaration to her. Beryl sensed there was something further to tell.

"Out with it!" she demanded.

Elsie shook her head; Beryl really could read her like a book.

"Mr Carson told me … well he said … he said that the woman who holds the key to his heart … had been at his side for two decades … he had just been too blind to see it … he meant me Mrs Patmore! He meant me!" Elsie giggled happily.

"Of course he meant you … you daft thing! My goodness … he has always loved you! I am that happy for you Mrs Hughes …" she cheered.

"Thank you … I really must calm down though … I feel quite giddy!" Elsie laughed. Her friend joined her.

"And did he kiss you again? A hot-blooded smooch like before?" she asked excitedly.

"No actually … he kissed my hand …" Elsie smiled and then let out a chuckle when she observed the look of disgust on Beryl's face.

"It was rather wonderful … perfect actually …" she smiled. Beryl smiled too, her friends happiness was contagious.

"And so what now?" Beryl asked.

"I am not sure … we are going to talk further in the morning …" Elsie finished, letting out a contented sigh.

######

Elsie had decided there was one other person with whom she was desperate to share her news. She was not needed during the dinner service and so she left Mrs Patmore in charge of downstairs, with Mr Carson upstairs, as she walked into the village to see her friend, Richard. She did not usually drop in to see him unannounced. However, the momentous events of the last few hours were worthy of a surprise visit, she thought happily.

"Elsie, how lovely to see you … come in …" he smiled, as he gestured for her to step through to his sitting room, as he followed.

"Would you like a cup of tea? Something stronger?" he asked, as she settled on his sofa, taking off her coat, hat and gloves.

"Oooh a wee nip of whisky would be very nice Richard … although don't allow me to have more than one!" she joked.

He smiled noting how broad her Scottish accent became when they were alone.

"I know!" she laughed, understanding exactly why he was smiling. She could allow her natural lilt to come through when she was in Richard's company; she wasn't entirely sure anyone else in Downton would understand her when she talked like this.

He crossed the room to his decanter and poured them both a small measure. The last thing they needed was a repeat of Elsie's last visit to his home, he thought wryly. He then smiled; happy that they had got over that little bump in the road and remained friends.

"So … to what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked.

"I have some news and I wanted you to be the first to know … well actually you are the second … an inquisitive Cook got there first!" she smiled.

Richard laughed. He was honoured to have become one of Elsie's closest friends, alongside Beryl Patmore.

"And so what is this joyous news … my guess is that it is somehow linked to a certain growly-voiced Butler!" he jested, giving her a wink.

"Growly-voiced?! And am I that obvious?" she asked happily. He smiled and she decided to get straight to the point.

"He told Alice that he only saw her as a friend … and well ... he finally realised that the woman he wants has been at his side for decades …" she said, surprised that her voice broke with emotion as she informed Richard of this happy news. She hadn't become so emotional with Beryl, however Richard knew more than anyone how much this meant to her; he was in the same predicament himself.

"Elsie … I could not be happier for you …" he smiled, and he meant every word. He wanted nothing more than for his friend to be happy; he knew how much she loved Charles Carson.

"Thank you Richard … thank you sincerely … Mr Carson and I still have much to discuss … but imagine … after all of these years … it just goes to show that there is always hope …" she said, wanting Richard not to give up on a possible future with Mrs Crawley.

He smiled and gave a half-hearted laugh. He knew that Elsie was being kind but he really did not think that Isobel would have the same kind of awakening as Mr Carson.

"I mean it Richard … if Mr Carson can realise he has feelings for me after all of these years … Mrs Crawley might just realise that the most wonderful man is right here waiting for her also … " she smiled, squeezing his hand.

"Well let's hope so … but for now … let us drink to my darling friend … Elsie Hughes! Sláinte!" he smiled broadly, as they clinked glasses.

######

Charles was up and about bright and early the next morning. He was so looking forward to sharing tea with Mrs Hughes before Church. They would finally be able to look ahead, to discuss plans. He also wanted to tell her so much more; to share the depths of his love for her. Elsie had said that she echoed his sentiments. He could not be more overjoyed that the woman he loved, also cared for him. So much needed to be discussed between the pair and their chat this morning would hopefully prove the starting point for their courtship. His heart fluttered at that thought; Charles Carson, Butler of Downton Abbey, was going to court Elsie Hughes, the most exquisite woman on earth.

######

It was a late Church service today, starting at eleven, and so Charles and Elsie had arranged to meet at ten, following the staff breakfast and the completion of the morning duties. Charles looked at the clock on his wall, ten minutes to ten o'clock. It was almost time.

"Mr Carson … His Lordship asked if you could go up to the Library …" Thomas said through the gap in the door and then walked off down the corridor.

Charles could not believe the poor timing of this request; what on earth could Lord Grantham want to speak to him about at this time of day? His Lordship should also be getting ready for church. However, Charles regained his composure, thinking that it was probably something quite trivial and he could sort it speedily and still be back to his pantry before ten. He headed immediately upstairs. He knocked on the library door and entered.

He almost fainted when he saw her, sitting on one of the settees with a cup of tea in her hand and an elated smile on her face. Lord Grantham sat beside her on the settee.

"Ahh Carson … I believe you know Miss Neal …" he smiled cheerfully.

**A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews. They really do help shape my story and so please do keep reviewing and letting me know what you think x**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you so much to Happyheart2 for her suggestions for this chapter x**

"Lord Grantham … Miss Neal …" Charles said levelly, bidding them good morning.

"Please do sit down Carson … join us …" Lord Grantham said happily.

"No thank you Milord … I would rather stand," he replied, glaring at Alice.

"Carson there is no need to look so worried … Miss Neal has explained everything …" Lord Grantham smiled.

Alice smiled smugly at Charles.

"What exactly has Miss Neal explained Milord?" Charles asked warily.

Lord Grantham was confused; he sensed unease from his Butler. However, he realised that anything of a personal nature would cause Carson unease; he was a very private man and propriety was everything to him.

"Miss Neal has explained that you were sweethearts many years ago and that you have recently become reacquainted … I must say Carson I was surprised … I had never seen you in a romantic light …" Lord Grantham teased, as he sipped his tea.

Charles was mortified by this conversation; Alice was revelling in how uncomfortable this discussion was making the Butler. Charles had no intention of discussing his private feelings with His Lordship but he needed to say something to bring this matter to an end; he was just not sure what to say.

"Lord Grantham, Miss Neal and I were indeed courting almost forty years ago … however we are now simply friends …" Charles said firmly.

"Oh Carson … I am not as old-fashioned as you might think … I realise Butler's are usually unmarried but you have served this house with utter dedication and loyalty for decades and I will not stand in your way should you wish to resume your courtship of Miss Neal … I am sure a cottage on the Estate could be made available to you both should you decide to marry …" Lord Grantham said, hoping to repay some of the devotion Charles had shown his family.

Charles almost choked. His heart was beating fast and he found it difficult to catch his breath. He grasped the sideboard to steady himself. What on earth had Alice told Lord Grantham? How could he think that Charles would want to marry her? Lord Grantham saw the Butler's panic and realised he may have said too much; before he could speak Charles gasped,

"Lord Grantham … I can assure you that nothing untoward has happened between Miss Neal and I … we certainly are not courting and definitely have no plans for marriage …" Charles said, flustered and embarrassed.

"Carson … I do apologise … I fear I may have overstepped the mark … I realise that your intentions are completely pure … Miss Neal simply explained that you would both like to move forward with your courtship and that you perhaps were reluctant as you anticipated my disapproval … I therefore wanted you to know that I would be supportive should you choose to proceed …" Lord Grantham finished.

Charles saw no need to explain anything further to his employer; he would sort out this mess directly with Alice. He did not want Lord Grantham to mistakenly think that he wanted to pursue a courtship with Alice; however, he would have to clarify this misunderstanding with His Lordship at a later date. At present, he simply wanted to end this unpleasant and unnerving situation immediately.

"Thank you Lord Grantham … perhaps I could have a private word with Miss Neal before she goes home … and Milord, you really do have to leave for Church …" Charles breathed, as politely as possible.

"Yes of course Carson," Lord Grantham smiled.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Lord Grantham and thank you very much for your support and understanding …" Alice added sweetly, as she rose from her seat.

Charles rolled his eyes, took a deep breath and escorted her to the library door.

######

Charles marched with Alice at his side to his pantry and closed the door behind them. Thankfully, they had managed to avoid bumping into any staff; most would already be on their way to Church. My goodness, Elsie, he thought anxiously. What must she think? We had planned to meet at 10 o'clock. I hope she is not too angry, Charles thought worriedly. He wondered if she too was already on her way to Church, he certainly hoped so as he needed to speak to Alice before Elsie ever found out about the woman's deception. He turned to Alice, utter contempt on his face,

"What on earth do you think you are doing?" he stormed. He had never been more incensed in his life.

"Now Charles … there is no need for that tone …" she began.

"There certainly is … there is every need … how dare you … how dare you come into this house and tell such lies to Lord Grantham …" he shouted.

"Charles Carson they were not lies … we were romantically involved …" she said innocently.

"Forty years ago yes! But as I made quite clear yesterday … I no longer have any feelings for you … and I certainly do not want to court you!" he bellowed.

He was well past the point of being polite to her; rage was seeping out of every pore.

"Well I was under the impression that we were courting … and as for our conversation yesterday … I think you were just having cold feet … therefore I thought that a little word with His Lordship might help …" she trilled.

"Cold feet! I told you that we would only ever be friends … I told you that I had feelings for Mrs Hughes … I told you that I never expected to see you again … exactly which part of that did you misunderstand?" he raged.

"Charles Carson … I never thought you could be so brutal … I don't think I like this side to you …" she said snidely.

"Good! I am glad! You have become a cruel and conniving woman Alice Neal. I cannot believe you would stoop so low as to try to cause trouble in this way … now kindly leave this house and never come near me ever again!" he said.

"Oh it won't be that easy to get rid of me Charles … you under-estimate me … you really do …" she smirked, as she walked out of his pantry with her head held high.

Charles watched her in horror.

######

Elsie was linking arms with Beryl as they made their way to Church.

"So did you have your chat?" Beryl asked, desperate to know all of the details.

"No we didn't unfortunately … Charles was called upstairs before we got the chance," she explained.

"What?" Beryl said disappointedly.

"I know … Thomas said that Lord Grantham had asked to speak to him … typically bad timing! Mr Carson was still with His Lordship when we left. Anyway, not to worry, we can talk when I get back from Church …" Elsie smiled.

She understood fully that there was nothing Charles could have done; he could hardly refuse to meet with His Lordship. Their jobs were never predictable and they were both on-call virtually twenty-four hours a day. She knew that Charles would be disappointed that they didn't get to talk this morning but they would get their opportunity later in the day.

The two women arrived at Church and sat in their usual pew alongside Anna and Mr Bates. Elsie spotted Dr Clarkson a couple of rows in front and gave him a little wave as he turned and saw her. There was no sign of Charles yet; perhaps he would miss Church just this once, she thought. He was probably still stuck at Downton, dealing with whatever crisis had emerged.

The service had sped by, with a lovely selection of hymns. The congregation seemed in fine voice this morning, Elsie thought. Reverend James then began to read the banns of marriage. It was the second time of asking for a young farmer's daughter and her beau. Elsie smiled to think of this young love; it held particular pertinence given the love in her heart at this moment. Elsie expected the Revered to conclude the service at this point; she was not aware of any other couples who were to be married. However, he began to speak again,

"I publish the banns of marriage between Lord Merton of Cliffton Parish and Mrs Isobel Crawley of Downton Parish. This is the first time of asking. If anyone should know any reason why they …"

Elsie almost fainted, as a murmur of surprise reverberated around the Church; Mrs Crawley was marrying Lord Merton! Oh no, poor Richard, Elsie thought worriedly. She gazed at her friend, a few rows in front, her heart breaking for him. She wanted to run to him immediately and hug him tightly. The poor man; she was almost sure he would be as shocked as she was. He would have surely mentioned this to her if he had known Isobel was to be married. He would be devastated. As the chatter quietened down, and the service came to an end, Elsie watched Richard rise from his seat and with his head bowed, hastily walk towards the back of the Church.

She tried not to be too obvious in her rush to see if her friend was ok, edging her way out of the pew amongst the departing congregation and gently weaving her way through the crowds to the door to get outside. She could not see Richard; had he already gone home? Surely he could not have sped off so quickly. She began to walk to the back of the church, she thought perhaps he had made his way there away from the masses. As soon as she turned the corner she saw him. He was standing, holding onto a gatepost, his head bent towards the ground, lost in his own world. He looked in pain, as he rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, his eyes closed tightly.

"Oh Richard …" Elsie whispered, as she approached him.

He looked up at her, tears in his eyes.

"I am so sorry Richard … I am so sorry …" she said, as she wrapped him up in the warmest hug. He clung to her tightly as he buried his tear-stained face in her neck, gentle sobs overtaking his entire body. She rubbed his back to soothe him, whispering kind words to her friend, wanting to offer comfort to this lovely man.

######

Charles realised that Elsie had not seen him arrive, it was half way through the service after all and he'd had to sit at the opposite side of the Church to her, the only seat left. He was still in shock with regards to Alice and he dreaded to think of her parting words; however more than anything, he simply wanted to speak to Elsie, to apologise for missing their arranged meeting and to once again reaffirm his feelings for her.

He had not taken his eyes from her for the remainder of the service; she looked so joyful and beautiful as she sang the hymns with gusto. He planned to intercept her as she left the Church; they could then enjoy the walk back to Downton together. However, as the service concluded she had taken him by surprise, as she hurried to exit the Church at some speed. He had followed her as swiftly as possible and was surprised to see her make her way to the back of the church. He followed her, although he was a good few seconds behind her. He thought he had lost sight of her until he turned the corner. He now stood, astounded, as he gazed at Elsie and Dr Clarkson sharing the most loving embrace.

**A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews – I appreciate them so much x**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Charles could not stop looking at them. Richard was holding Elsie so tightly and Elsie's arms reached around the doctor's neck as she stroked his hair. Charles wanted to tackle him to the ground. He could not bear to see another man holding Elsie so tenderly. Yet, this did not make sense; Elsie had told Charles that she reciprocated his feelings. Could she have been so angry with him for missing their chat this morning that she had fallen into Dr Clarkson's arms? They did look very intimate and they were hiding at the back of the Church, he thought worriedly. Charles shook his head to banish such thoughts. Elsie would never do this to him; no matter what this looked like, there must be an explanation. Charles then thought back to the service he had just left; of course, the banns of marriage, Charles reflected. Hadn't Elsie mentioned that Richard was hurt when he saw Mrs Crawley kissing Lord Merton in the Village? Richard was obviously upset, that is why Elsie is hugging him. She was comforting him. Charles let out the breath he had been holding; relief flooded his body.

He felt immediately chastened for his earlier thoughts about Richard. The man was heartbroken, that was clear to Charles now. He could see it in the way the doctor's body sagged against Elsie, the way his head lay heavy on her shoulder. The woman Richard loved was marrying someone else and he had found out about this as he sat in Church, along with the entire congregation. Charles felt pained as he imagined how he would feel in Richard's shoes, if he had been in church listening to the banns of marriage being read between Elsie and another man. He could not describe the distress this would cause him. He knew that Elsie had become firm friends with the doctor and he understood that she would want to support him, to offer comfort. He felt like a gooseberry; he was intruding and he should not be witnessing this private moment. He made to turn around, attempting not to make a noise, not to disturb them. However, unfortunately, he managed to step on the noisiest pile of autumn leaves, and the sound was enough to rouse the pair from their embrace.

"Mr Carson?" Elsie said, stunned to see Charles standing just a few feet away. She and Richard broke apart and stared at the Butler.

"I am very sorry to disturb you Mrs Hughes, Dr Clarkson … I was just leaving … I do not want to impose …" he said kindly.

Elsie misread his gentle tone and panicked, knowing what this must look like to Charles. He had already admitted jealously of Richard and she did not want him to misunderstand. Richard, despite his upset, also noticed Elsie's sudden tense demeanour. He could see her anxiety and he did not want to cause any problems between his friend and the Butler.

"Mr Carson ... this is not what it looks like ..." Richard began.

"No it isn't … Mr Carson I was simply …" Elsie added but was then interrupted by Charles.

"… comforting your friend … I know Mrs Hughes … I understand … the banns of marriage … I simply did not want to encroach on your private moment … when I followed you out here I did not realise that you were coming to find Dr Clarkson …" he explained.

Charles looked decidedly uncomfortable. However, his heart warmed as he was met with the most loving and devoted smile from Elsie. She was looking at him with such fondness.

"Thank you Charles …" she said simply.

Charles's heart soared with the use of his first name. He looked at Elsie with a wistful expression as he gazed adoringly at her. She let out a happy little sigh. Elsie then realised that Richard was still very upset and they really did need to get out of the church yard.

"How about we walk Richard back to his house and then I will make us some tea?" Elsie suggested, smiling at Charles and then squeezing Richard's arm.

"Lovely," Richard replied.

"Oh I should get back to Downton … I would not want to be in the way …" Charles said.

Although Charles understood Elsie's loyalty to her friends and therefore her need to support Richard, he still felt very out of place in their company. Elsie and Richard were friends; Charles had never been friendly with the Doctor. Charles and Richard were acquaintances and nothing more. He knew that Richard was being polite as he agreed to them all having tea; the last person the Doctor would want to share his upset with was Charles. It also still made Charles a little jealous to see how close the friends were and whilst he knew that Elsie was not interested in Richard in a romantic sense; he could clearly see how much she cared for him. Charles was used to Elsie reserving such friendship for him; her companionship with Richard was fairly recent. He would never voice his remaining envy to Elsie; he knew she would be furious. Yet, he recognised his unease with their friendship. However, at this point in time he knew that Richard needed Elsie more than him and so he was willing, if not exactly happy, to leave the friends in peace.

"Charles you will not be in the way … I want you to come with us …" Elsie said sincerely. She did not want him to feel left out and she would very much like the two men in her life to become friends.

Charles was touched, beaming soppily at the woman he loved.

"Thank you Elsie," he whispered, thrilled to have used her first name for the first time and thrilled that she wanted him to accompany her and Richard.

######

As Elsie headed to the kitchen to make some tea, she silently mouthed to Charles,

"Talk to him," whilst nodding towards Richard.

Charles looked at her horrified, raising his eyebrows as she giggled and left the room. The two men now sat at either end of the settee in an uncomfortable silence. Charles had never felt more out of his depth. He was not very good at discussing emotions or sensitive issues; he had spent a lifetime avoiding such situations. He found it hard enough to discuss his own feelings. Therefore, to attempt to have a personal discussion with the Doctor filled him with absolute horror. However, he knew he needed to break the ice. If Elsie came back into the room and found them sitting in silence she would not be pleased.

"Dr Clarkson I am very sorry about Mrs Crawley … it must be very difficult for you …" Charles said solemnly.

Richard looked across to the Butler; staggered that Charles was trying to discuss this with him. Richard felt just as awkward as Charles to be in this situation.

"Oh … thank you … thank you Mr Carson … it is very difficult …" he responded.

"Yes … yes it must be …" Charles replied.

Another silence ensued. Charles found himself breaking the quiet atmosphere once more.

"Lord Merton does seem like a kind man …" Charles said and then realised this was possibly the worst thing he could have said; Richard would not want to hear compliments about his love rival.

"Oh my goodness … I am sorry … of course you are a kind man also Dr Clarkson … and I am sure Lord Merton isn't that nice after all …" Charles blundered, his cheeks turning pink.

Richard had the good grace to chuckle.

"No Mr Carson … you are right … Lord Merton is a nice fellow … and I am pleased that Mrs Crawley had found a good man," Richard said magnanimously.

"You just wish it were you …" Charles offered sensitively.

"Indeed," Richard replied honestly.

The two men smiled awkwardly at each other, both having the same thought; where is Elsie with that tea? As the rattle of teacups resounded from the hallway, both men let out a huge sigh of relief.

######

"You will let us know if you need anything at all Richard?" Elsie asked, reaching up to give him a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"I will indeed, thank you Elsie … Mr Carson," he smiled, reaching out to shake Charles's hand.

Charles did not expect this friendly gesture and floundered, reciprocating the handshake after a little flustered hesitation. Elsie rolled her eyes affectionately at her man.

"Goodbye Richard," she smiled, as the Butler and Housekeeper walked out of the gate.

They walked in companionably silence for the first few yards, reaching the path back to the Abbey within a couple of minutes. The path was quite secluded, out of sight from the prying eyes in the village. Therefore, feeling a little daring, Elsie reached out and took Charles's hand in hers, as she continued to look ahead with a happy smile, deliberately not catching his surprised gaze. Charles chuckled and gave her hand a little squeeze in reply as they continued to walk in silence, enjoying this closeness. Charles felt on top of the world to have Elsie at his side as they walked in the autumn sunshine. However, his bliss was ruined as he remembered the events of earlier in the morning.

"Elsie … about earlier …" he began, as they continued to walk.

"Oh Charles … don't worry about that … I know that His Lordship called for you … we can have our chat later …" she replied happily.

Charles loved to see Elsie so relaxed, so joyful. He did not want to do anything to ruin this blissful moment between them and he certainly did not want to tell her about Alice. He hoped that he would be able to sort the matter with Alice without Elsie ever having to know. He knew that if Elsie ever inadvertently found out about Alice's meeting with Lord Grantham, her attempts at deception, her pretence of being in a courtship with Charles, she would be utterly livid and hurt. He also realised that she would be just as hurt with Charles for not telling her as she would be with Alice's actions. Should he therefore tell her? Was honesty the best policy? However, what if Elsie thought there was some truth in Alice's claims? What if she believed that Charles had somehow made a romantic promise to Alice that he had then broken? No, surely Elsie would never believe he was capable of such ungentlemanly behaviour; surely Elsie would know that his heart belonged to her and no-one else? Yes, he decided, he would tell her about Alice's accusations and threats.

"Elsie … I do need to explain about this morning …" he said, as he stopped walking and turned to face her.

Elsie smiled up at him. He really is adorable, she thought, and she had been so touched with his efforts to show understanding and care towards Richard. However hard it may have been for Charles, he had respected her friendship with the Doctor and tried his utmost to support her friend. Yet now she could see he was worried because he mistakenly thought she was annoyed that he had missed their arranged meeting; a meeting where they had planned to discuss their feelings for one another. She shook her head with a smile; what he did not realise was that his actions at the Church and thereafter had told her more about his feelings for her than any words. She watched as he began to speak again,

"You see … the reason I was called to see Lord Grantham …"

Elsie took his face in both hands and kissed him soundly on the lips. She pressed herself against him as she let her hands run through his hair. She kissed him with a passion she had kept buried until now, sucking and teasing his lips as her hands moved down to his chest, sliding underneath his coat, around his body, to grip his back through his shirt. Charles was overcome, his hands wrapped around her, gripping her securely to his chest. He returned her kiss eagerly, as one hand slipped down to her thigh, grasping this tightly to him. Elsie murmured against his lips as they both lost themselves in a heady embrace.

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews. Please do keep letting me know what you think! **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**A/N: A short chapter to keep this story moving. A longer chapter will follow soon x**

Charles was groaning against Elsie's mouth. She had taken him totally by surprise when she had reached up and kissed him; however he was now incapable of halting their caress despite knowing that they really must be getting back to the House; it simply felt too wonderful. He knew that the others would be wondering where they were but he could not bring himself to let Elsie go. He did not know what he ever done to deserve such an incredible woman but he was determined to enjoy every single second. As his hands continued to grip her hips, running downwards across her shapely bottom and thighs, he murmured contentedly and kissed her with all of his love and desire.

Elsie had felt a little wanton as she had first kissed Charles. It was broad daylight and they were stood on the path back to Downton; anyone could walk past. There were woods at either side of the road but the path was quite open. However, his insatiable reaction to her kiss had bolstered her confidence. He had ravaged her; his hands had travelling all over her body, pressing her so closely against him that she could feel his heart race through their layers of clothing. She held his face in her hands as she continued to devour his lips. She could feel her own lips were swollen and tingling as a result of their lingering smooch. She could stay like this all day; she had never felt happier.

A sound of a car in the distance broke them from their reverie. Charles reacted instantly, pulling Elsie with him to hide behind a tree. She giggled as he rested his forehead against hers, shushing her with a smile and planning to wait until the car had passed. She noted that his hand still resided at her bottom as he held her tightly but the passion of moments ago had eased as he gazed lovingly at Elsie. She gently stroked his face as she rested silently against the tree. His breathing was calming as he stood soundlessly, holding her close. Charles listened for the car to pass, however as the car approached them it seemed to be slowing down.

"Carson is that you?" shouted a regal and familiar voice from the car.

In his rush to hide behind the nearest tree, Charles had not thought very carefully about his broad stature compared to the fairly narrow tree. He could obviously clearly be seen from the road, although thankfully it seemed that Elsie remained hidden. Elsie clasped her hand over her mouth to stop herself from shrieking with laughter; the look of horror on Charles's face was sublime.

"Carson … did you hear me?" the impervious voice of the Dowager spoke again.

Oh goodness, Charles thought, as he let go of Elsie and stepped out from the tree.

"Good Morning Your Ladyship … " he said as formally as possible; this was a challenging task given that his hair was ruffled, his clothes all askew and he had just stepped out from the shrubbery to greet the Dowager.

"What on earth are you doing?" she asked incredulously. A fair question, Charles thought.

"I was just taking a stroll through the woods on my way back from Church …" he explained.

"The service finished hours ago … I have had tea with Lady Anquith since then and I am now on my way to lunch at the Abbey …" she replied.

"Yes … yes … of course … I also had some business to attend to in the Village following Church … and so I am now on my way back to the House," he finished.

"Did that business involve standing behind a tree?" she asked.

Charles somehow retained a sombre expression despite the muffled giggles he could hear from behind the tree.

"No … no … of course not …" he stumbled, unsure of what to say.

"Then what were you doing hiding behind the tree?" she asked.

"I was not hiding Your Ladyship … I was simply … simply …" he stuttered.

"Yes?" the Dowager asked impatiently.

Elsie held her breath waiting to hear what Charles would say as way of an explanation.

"I was observing the wildlife … yes … a red squirrel had just run up the tree and I was looking at it …" he said, satisfied with his response until he saw the look of total bewilderment on the Dowager's face.

"Carson … perhaps you need to take a little rest this afternoon … I always thought that you and I were the only sane ones left in Downton but now you have me quite worried …" she said, completely seriously.

Another snort of laughter came from behind the tree. Charles shot Elsie a quick glance of disbelief.

"Now … get in the car and we will be off …" the Dowager ordered.

"Oh no … no … there is no need … I am happy to walk back to Downton Milady …" Charles said, panicked. He did not want to leave Elsie here on her own, and he certainly could not admit that he had company behind the tree. Who would believe they had both been watching a squirrel? He thought with a smile.

"Carson … I insist … now get in quickly … I do not wish to be late …" she said adamantly.

Charles looked to Elsie worriedly; she smiled in response and whispered, "Go … don't worry ... I'll be fine …" He therefore, reluctantly, walked to the car, leaving Elsie behind the tree. As the car pulled away, Elsie allowed her laughter to burst forth. It could only happen to them, she thought happily as she straightened her clothes and began a solitary walk back to the House. It had been quite a morning and as Elsie strolled along the path, she enjoyed blissful memories of her embrace with Charles and warm thoughts about her adorable Butler whom she loved so much.

######

As soon as Charles arrived back at the House, he was accosted by Mrs Patmore. She gripped his arm and dragged him into his pantry.

"Where have you been? I have been looking all over for you …" she said, frustration in her voice.

"To Church … and then to visit Dr Clarkson … anyway … what does it matter where I have been?" he said, unused to this line of questioning from the Cook.

"And where is Mrs Hughes?" she responded.

"I don't know … why would I know the whereabouts of Mrs Hughes?" he asked, not at all convincingly.

Beryl simply stared at him with an impatient and knowing glare; she did not have time for his bluster, they needed to avert disaster.

"She is on her way back from the Village … she will be here very soon …" he explained.

"Well you had better hope she is not back too soon …" Beryl added.

"What do you mean?" Charles asked, an anxious feeling overtaking him.

Beryl let out an exasperated sigh.

"That trollop Alice is sitting in the staff dining room as we speak … regaling everyone with tales of her wonderful Charles … and she seems to think that you and her are a couple ..." Beryl exclaimed.

"Oh good god!" Charles replied.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**A/N: Thank you to Mona Love and Happyheart2 for their ideas for this chapter x**

"Oh my goodness! Why did you let her into the staff dining room?" Charles shouted at Mrs Patmore.

"I didn't! She was already there when we came back from Church … one of the maids must have let her in …" Beryl explained.

"That means she has been here for hours …" Charles exclaimed.

"I know … I have tried to get rid of her several times but she refused to budge until she had seen you …" Beryl continued.

Charles stood rigid, horrified and yet trying to come up with some sort of plan; Elsie would be back at the House at any moment. He looked to Mrs Patmore and noticed hesitancy in her eyes; she obviously wanted to ask him something but was wary of doing so.

"Mrs Patmore what is it?" he asked.

"Tell me that what she is saying is not true Mr Carson … tell me that you are in no way promised to that woman … Mrs Hughes said that you had ended things with Alice … she would be devastated if …" Beryl began, so worried for her friend, but Charles cut her off to offer reassurance.

"Mrs Patmore … I promise wholeheartedly that I have no feelings at all for that woman … I want nothing to do with her … I love Elsie …" he said sincerely. Tears filled his eyes with that declaration; he had not actually told Elsie that he loved her yet, events having conspired against him.

"Well thank goodness for that … but then why is she here?" Beryl asked.

"She seems determined to cause trouble …" he said, shaking his head with concern.

"What else has she done?" Beryl asked.

"She reacted badly when I told her that we were only ever going to be friends … she then turned up at the House this morning and had tea with Lord Grantham …" Charles breathed.

"Tea with His Lordship?!" Beryl cried.

"Yes … she asked his permission for her and I to court … told him that I was too worried about his reaction to proceed with such a courtship …" Charles said, relieved to have told someone at last about his shock this morning.

"Oh my giddy aunt! Does Mrs Hughes know that she met with Lord Grantham this morning?" Beryl asked, her mouth dropping open.

"No … I did not want to worry her … and then I was going to tell her ... but then …" Charles stumbled.

"But what?" Beryl asked, her mouth still ajar.

"But then Elsie kissed me … in the woods ... and then the Dowager arrived … we hid behind a tree … I pretended to see a squirrel … the Dowager made me go in her car … I left Elsie behind the tree … and I arrived back at Downton ... then you told me that Alice is here … and Elsie is currently walking back to the house ... and will be arriving at any moment!" Charles blustered, hysteria in his voice.

Beryl gaped dumbfounded at the Butler, as he stood out of breath following his flustered and hasty explanation.

"Bloody Nora! You have got yourself into a right pickle! I should have poisoned the woman after her first visit … I bet Mrs Hughes has never told you how rude that horrid woman was to her?" Beryl said.

"No she did not … oh my … what a horrendous mess and it is all my fault! What am I going to do?" he said, distraught by the upset that woman, and he himself, had already caused Elsie and wanting to do everything in his power to avoid causing her any further hurt.

"You are going to go in that dining room and get rid of her once and for all …" Beryl stated confidently.

Charles nodded at the Cook and made his way to the door.

######

"Oh Charles and I were so happy … he wanted to marry me …" she continued, as several members of the staff sat at the table listening intently.

Thomas and Jimmy and a few of the maids and hall boys were agog, not quite believing that they were hearing such private details about the life of their esteemed Head of Household. They were beside themselves with excitement. Miss Baxter and Mr Molesley were sitting a little further down the table, listening avidly but feeling a little guilty to be privy to such personal information about their senior. Anna and Daisy stood across from where Alice sat; very sceptical about what this woman was claiming; something about her was just not right. There was no way on earth they would believe that Mr Carson had ever really loved this woman; and even if he had had feelings for her all of those years ago, they refused to believe he would still harbour any affection for her now, as she was claiming. Both girls were convinced that the Butler's heart was well and truly taken by a certain Scottish Housekeeper whom they both loved very much. Anna and Daisy glared at this woman, their arms folded, as she continued to hold court.

"Miss Neal … would you kindly come with me to my pantry … I would like a word …" Charles boomed from the doorway.

"Oh Charles there you are … goodness, are you so eager to have me all to yourself?" she flirted, still sitting at the table.

Charles took a deep breath. She was obviously determined to humiliate him in front of his staff.

"No … but I would rather say what I have to say in private and so if you would please come with me …" he asked, forcing himself to remain polite.

"Well I won't come with you just yet … I am having a rather lovely time here … your colleagues are very interested in our romance …" she smiled sweetly.

"Miss Neal … please come with me … I will not discuss this here …" Charles said, his cheeks were flushed with embarrassment.

"Mr Carson there is no need to be ashamed about our romance … Butler's have hearts too …" she said, a mischievous smile on her lips.

That was it, the last thing Charles wanted to do was to discuss this situation in front of the staff but it seemed that she was leaving him with no alternative. She was obviously going to tease and prod him until he exploded and so he had little choice but to respond.

"Miss Neal there is no romance between us ... as you well know … and I made it quite clear this morning that I did not want you to come near me ever again … therefore I would request once more that you leave immediately and never return …" he shouted.

"Oh Charles you are very attractive when you get angry! Now come along … we both know that you said no such thing … you have been courting me for weeks …" she teased further.

Thomas and Jimmy sniggered, their eyes widening further; this was becoming more and more interesting.

"I have not been courting you … why on earth are you belittling yourself in this way? We were once friends … we shared a romance … but that was forty years ago … I do not even know you any more … and what's more I don't want to know you!" he added, exasperated with Alice.

The staff were astounded; looking back and forth between the Butler and Alice Neal. Anna and Daisy's dislike for the woman had intensified as the conversation progressed. However, both were very reassured to hear that Mr Carson was not interested in this woman at all. By this point even Thomas and Jimmy had realised that Mr Carson was not interested in the woman and that she was clearly crazy; no matter how many times the Butler rebuffed her, she refused to believe his words.

"Charles you are so sweet … trying to protect my honour in front of your colleagues … you do not have to pretend any longer … just admit that we are lovers …" she flirted, as she rose from her seat and walked to stand before him with a smug smile on her face. Charles gasped at her words and shook his head in total disbelief.

"Are you actually insane?" Beryl intervened, as she approached Alice and Charles.

"And who exactly are you again?" Alice asked haughtily.

"I am your worst flaming nightmare … now shut that mouth of yours before I am forced to shut it for you!" Beryl roared.

Charles gulped as Beryl spoke, both astounded and grateful for her intervention. The other staff gasped, all eyes on the Cook and Alice Neal. Even Alice seemed disconcerted at first, although she soon regained her composure.

"And I suppose you are another dried-up, old spinster colleague who has set her cap at Charles and been rejected … just like that bitter old Housekeeper …" she said triumphantly.

Beryl lunged at Alice, she wanted to throttle her. However Daisy, who had silently crept up behind Mrs Patmore to offer some support, grasped her arm just in time to stop her hitting Alice and making things even worse.

"Will you just leave … leave now …" Charles bellowed.

"Oh come now … I think we all need to calm down … I am not here to cause problems …" Alice smirked at Charles and Beryl, enjoying their discomfort.

"Oh your problems are only just starting … believe me …" Elsie said assuredly, as she stood in the doorway.

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews as always x**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Elsie did not think she had ever disliked anyone more in her whole life. The woman who stood before her repulsed her. She could not wait to put this harridan firmly in her place; however with the entire staff as an audience she would find it more difficult. She obviously could not admit her romantic feelings for Charles in front of the others. She and Charles had not yet had the opportunity to discuss their feelings fully or even to think about informing the Family, and therefore she would need to ensure that she was seen to be defending her friend and colleague rather than her love. She knew that propriety and honour were of utmost importance to Charles and she predicted that he would be horrified if the staff were aware of their feelings for one another.

"Mrs Hughes!" Charles exclaimed, looking nervously at Elsie.

"Mr Carson," Elsie replied, in a calm and measured tone. She would not give Alice the satisfaction of knowing how shaken she was feeling. She gave Charles a tender smile to reassure him; she had heard the last few minutes of their discussion and it was clear to her that Charles wanted nothing to do with Alice Neal.

"And Miss Neal … as always it seems you are determined to cause a scene …" Elsie said coolly, standing at Charles's side and staring at the madam in front of her.

"No Mrs Hughes … Charles and I are simply having a conversation … sweethearts do tend to converse with one another … I realise it has been some time since you had an actual sweetheart and so you may not be familiar with this …" she simpered, a smirk on her face.

Elsie's shoulders rose and fell in controlled fury; how dare she refer to Charles and herself as sweethearts? And how dare she mock Elsie in this way? Charles exhaled loudly and was about to respond to Alice. He wanted to defend Elsie and put this crazed woman in her place. However, he felt the lightest of touches on his arm and when he looked downwards he saw Elsie's hand squeezing gently to calm and soothe him. The message was clear; Elsie wanted to deal with Alice herself. The Housekeeper stepped a little closer to her nemesis.

"Oh come now Miss Neal … we all know that you and Mr Carson are only sweethearts in your vivid imagination ... is your life so dull that you have to invent a make-believe suitor?" Elsie responded.

Thomas and Jimmy chuckled; as Daisy, Anna and Beryl made their way to stand behind Elsie, like a protective cordon of friendship.

"You only wish that it was in my imagination Mrs Hughes … it is sad to see a woman so jealous of another …" Alice cooed.

"Jealous? You think I am jealous of you? A bitter, cruel and disturbed woman who not only caused heartbreak forty years ago but then returns to cause further trouble … why on earth would you do that? Mr Carson is a kind, decent and lovely man … why would you want to hurt him in this way?" Elsie asked, never taking her eyes from Alice.

"I don't want to hurt Charles … or cause trouble …" she began but was interrupted by Elsie who was gaining momentum.

"Then why are you still here? Mr Carson has asked you to leave numerous times and yet you persist in continuing this charade in front of the entire staff … he told you yesterday that you would only ever be friends … yet here you are again like a bad penny …" Elsie continued.

"He does not mean it … he loves me …" Alice said confidently.

Charles gave another sigh and rolled his eyes.

"Believe me … he does not love you!" Elsie screamed.

"And how would you know? Oh … please do not tell me that you think he loves you! I would hazard a guess that he has never ever told you that he loves you … no … I thought not …" Alice sneered, laughing heartily at the thought of Charles loving Elsie.

Elsie stalled for a second; she was not sure how to respond. What could she say? All of the staff were listening and Charles had never told her that he loved her. She was very hopeful that he might. She knew that she loved him. However, she could hardly admit that to Alice or her colleagues. The other woman noticed Elsie's hesitation.

"Oh dear … have I hit a nerve? My goodness … he doesn't even call you by your first name! He certainly does not love you … it is actually rather sad … your doctor loves that Crawley woman … and your Butler loves me … what a sorry mess Mrs Hughes … you are a crusty old hag who no man would ever love … including Charles!" Alice yelled, venom spitting from every pore.

Charles stood speechless; how was this happening? He could not allow Elsie to be spoken to in this way. Should he admit his love for Elsie in front of everyone? Surely Elsie would hate such a public declaration? He wanted to tell her how much he loved her when they were alone together and yet he could not bear to watch Alice humiliate Elsie any further. He was completely torn; however events suddenly progressed and the decision was taken out of his hands.

Alice's words were the final straw. Elsie was not going to allow this woman to insult, upset or goad Charles, Beryl or herself anymore.

"Could you hold my bag Mrs Patmore?" Elsie asked kindly, controlling her anger for a few seconds more as she handed her handbag and gloves to Beryl with a smile. She then swiftly removed her hat pin and delicately gave her hat to Daisy with a little wink. Finally, she gave her coat to Anna.

Beryl gulped as she observed the fire in Elsie's eyes. The Scottish mist had descended. Elsie turned and flew at Alice, slapping her across the face. Gasps resounded around the room, followed by sounds of encouragement from the assembled staff. Alice fell backwards, one arm resting on the table. She quickly recovered and sprang forward grabbing Elsie by the hair. Elsie used all of her strength to wrench Alice's hands downwards, managing to turn Alice to face away from her, she then twisted one of Alice's arms so that it was held firmly behind her back. Alice could no longer move as Elsie held her firmly in place, as she stood behind her.

"Now you are leaving!" Elsie thundered, as she pushed Alice towards the doorway. Daisy and Anna jumped out of the way as Elsie forced her rival to walk forward. Alice was tripping over herself as Elsie picked up speed, pushing Alice from behind, her legs being carried along by the sheer force of the Housekeeper.

"Good riddance!" Beryl exclaimed delightedly, as all of the staff watched breathlessly as Alice and Mrs Hughes disappeared along the corridor towards the servant's entrance. Charles ran after them, his jaw dropping open; he had never seen Elsie quite so furious. Beryl, Anna and Daisy followed closely behind. After a split second's consideration, the other staff followed in close pursuit.

As they neared the door, a voice bellowed down the stairs,

"What in heaven's name is going on here?"

All eyes looked upwards to His Lordship.

"Oh Lord Grantham … thank goodness … I am being attacked …" Alice whimpered, as Elsie reluctantly released her.

Both women stood panting, out of breath and exhausted. Lord Grantham stood at the bottom of the stairs, dumbfounded by the sight before him. Lady Mary stood behind him, a quirk of a smile on her face. Charles stood behind Elsie and Alice, his heart racing as he stared, panic-stricken, at His Lordship. The rest of the staff were gathered behind him. As Elsie tried to regulate her breathing; she sighed heavily. She realised that this looked bad; it looked very bad. She could not think of the words to explain this. Unfortunately for her, Alice found some words.

"My Lord ... this woman … this crazy woman … has just hit me and manhandled me ... all because she is jealous … jealous of the love that Charles and I share … she wants to ruin our happiness …" she said, fake tears starting to fall down her cheeks.

Lord Grantham was stunned, as he watched uncomfortably as Alice sobbed before his eyes. Charles finally snapped.

"Oh that is it! That is absolutely it! Lord Grantham I am very sorry but that is all lies … all outright lies ... as, I am afraid, were Miss Neal's words to you this morning …" Charles interjected.

"Charles!" Alice squealed.

"Shut up! Just please shut up!" Charles boomed at Alice. He was exasperated and at the end of his tether with this woman.

Lord Grantham stood, flabbergasted by the events unfolding before him. Elsie gazed at Charles in shock. Alice had spoken to Lord Grantham this morning? Charles looked at her apologetically, hoping she would forgive him for this utter mess.

"Carson … I find I am utterly mystified … what do you mean lies? Do you wish to court Miss Neal or not?" Lord Grantham asked.

"I certainly do not!" Charles replied firmly.

"So you do not love Miss Neal?" His Lordship continued, puzzlement in his voice.

"I can assure you Lord Grantham that I categorically do not love Miss Neal …" Charles replied resolutely. A snivelling noise escaped from Alice.

"Then I don't understand … why would Mrs Hughes be jealous of Miss Neal?" he said, not quite believing that he was having this conversation with Carson, his most sensible Butler, and in front of most of the staff.

"Mrs Hughes is not jealous of Miss Neal My Lord … far from it … if anything it is Miss Neal that is jealous of Mrs Hughes …" Charles continued.

Elsie could do nothing but gaze at Charles, as she watched her Butler taking charge of this situation. She held her breath.

"But I don't understand Carson …" Lord Grantham stated, clueless about what was going on. However, Lady Mary, Beryl and the others shared delighted smiles with one another, understanding the Butler's meaning entirely.

"I am in love with Mrs Hughes, Lord Grantham …" he finished sweetly, smiling with utter devotion at his Elsie; as his arm gently encircled her waist and he reached down to place a soft kiss at her temple. Elsie gasped with happiness.

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of your reviews for the last chapter. I was overwhelmed by them. I hope this chapter did not disappoint x**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Elsie felt utter joy as Charles held her snugly to his side. He had said that he loved her; her heart fluttered with excitement. Not only that but he had declared his love in front of the entire downstairs staff, as well as Lord Grantham and Lady Mary. She suddenly had a moment of panic; what on earth would his Lordship think? The respect Charles enjoyed from the Family meant everything to him and Elsie wanted to do nothing at all to impair this. She instantly looked up to her Butler and the soppy smile that greeted her gave her much reassurance; if Charles was not concerned by the inevitable fall-out from his declaration then neither was she. They would face this together. Elsie reached up to cup her Butler's face and planted a gentle kiss to his cheek.

"I love you," Charles whispered, as her face drew close to his.

"I love you too," she breathed happily.

It was their own shared moment; no-one else heard their words. Most of those present simply smiled merrily as they watched the steely but kind Housekeeper give the proper but lovely Butler a sweet kiss.

"Oh for goodness sake! This is all a pretence … Charles is my beau! Mrs Hughes is simply a colleague!" Alice shouted, one last-ditch attempt to snare her man.

"Miss Neal please be quiet … your desperation is quite unseemly," Lady Mary interjected.

Alice looked stumped, not sure what to say next. Lord Grantham was still standing, open-mouthed and dumbfounded. He did not understand this situation at all. He stared at Charles and finally found words.

"Let me get this right … you do not love Miss Neal and you have never courted her? She invented the whole thing?" he asked.

"I courted Miss Neal forty years ago Your Lordship. She broke off that courtship. I have not seen her for four decades and then recently she made contact with me again … and we met up as friends …" Charles explained calmly.

Charles had dropped his arm from Elsie's waist as he spoke to Lord Grantham but Elsie was pleased to note that he had, instead, taken her hand in his. Therefore Charles and Elsie stood facing His Lordship together, holding hands. Lady Mary stood to the left of Lord Grantham, with Alice on his right. The other staff were gathered in a crowd behind the Butler and Housekeeper.

"And yet she thinks you are sweethearts?" Lord Grantham continued, still totally bemused.

"No … she does not think that Lord Grantham … she is lying to cause trouble. I made it very clear to Miss Neal that we are friends only … she is in no doubt about that. However, she decided to attempt to use you to trap me in some way … requesting a meeting with you this morning was part of her plan. She returned to the House whilst we were all at Church … we have been trying to get her to leave for the last half an hour," Charles finished.

"Well it looked like Mrs Hughes was succeeding …" Lady Mary added, sharing a happy smirk with the Housekeeper.

Despite his earlier confidence, Charles was now feeling decidedly anxious. He was uncomfortable that all of his subordinates were listening to this conversation; although he realised that they had already heard the lies from Alice and so, he thought, they might as well listen to the truth as well. However, he was even more uneasy that he had been forced to declare his love for Elsie to Lord Grantham. Charles had no regrets or second thoughts at all about Elsie; he loved her with all of his heart. However, he was not sure how his employer would view such a union and he would have liked to have spoken to him in private, in his own time, to avoid causing any worry or hurt to Elsie should His Lordship not be favourable to their partnership.

"And as for Mrs Hughes …" Lord Grantham began, stumbling with his words. He was still quite flabbergasted but managed to continue,

"You said that you are in love with Mrs Hughes, Carson?"

"I am Your Lordship …" Charles replied firmly, tightly squeezing Elsie's hand.

"And Mrs Hughes … are you in love with Carson?" Lord Grantham asked, still totally bemused by events and not quite believing that he was asking these questions of his two most senior staff.

"I am Your Lordship … very much so …" Elsie smiled, as she stroked Charles's fingers at her side. The Butler stood even taller on hearing his love's most sincere words and he gave a blissful, contented sigh.

Lady Mary smiled happily. She had always suspected that her beloved Butler cared for Mrs Hughes. However, as she looked at the pair in front of her it was crystal clear just how much he loved her, as well how much the love was reciprocated by the Housekeeper. She was thrilled. Beryl had tears in her eyes as she heard her two friends finally admit so publicly their love for one another. Daisy and Anna were clinging to each other, so moved to see Elsie and Charles so obviously in love. Even Thomas had a tiny smile on his face; it did his cold heart some good to see Mrs Hughes so happy.

"Well then … that is a quite a revelation …" the Lord finished.

Elsie and Charles stood in front of Lord Grantham feeling like naughty teenagers. It was difficult to gauge exactly what his view was on the matter; he simply seemed staggered. Charles waited for His Lordship to say something further, the silence was deafening. It was Lady Mary who finally spoke.

"I think it is time for Miss Neal to leave Downton …" she said, glaring at Alice.

Alice made to speak again but Lady Mary stopped her in her tracks.

"No … not another word … it is quite clear to all present that Carson wants nothing at all to do with you and so please do not speak another word of your nonsense. Hear this loud and clear Miss Neal … Carson loves Mrs Hughes and not you," Lady Mary said confidently.

"Mr Carson always did have good taste …" Beryl added drolly, not being able to help herself.

Elsie bit back a smile and gave her friend a happy wink. Lady Mary gave a light chuckle.

"Therefore Miss Neal, I would kindly ask that you take your leave … and know this …" Her Ladyship began, quite menacingly.

"… Carson and Mrs Hughes mean a great deal to my family and I ... and should you ever attempt to cause trouble for them again … you will have the full weight of Downton upon you … do you understand?" Lady Mary asked.

Alice did not reply and made a grumbling noise.

Elsie let go of Charles's hand and stepped forward to stand beside Lady Mary.

"I believe Lady Mary asked you a question Miss Neal … it would be courteous to answer Her Ladyship," Elsie said firmly.

Alice rolled her eyes pettily and gave a long sigh.

"Fine … I understand …" she began, and then looking at Elsie muttered, "… and you are welcome to him! Never was my type anyway … far too sensible for my liking …"

"Thankfully, sensible enough to know that you are a horrid old witch!" Beryl added, and then looked a little abashed. She seemingly could not help herself! Elsie smiled at her friend and then turned her attention to Alice.

"You really are a despicable woman Miss Neal … now ... be on your way … and do not come back to Downton ever again," Elsie said finally.

Anna had collected Alice's coat and purse, predicting her departure was nigh, and so she handed them to her. They all watched as the woman finally made her way to the servants door. She stropped along the corridor and with a final flourish, slammed the door on her way out.

The gathered staff broke out into a spontaneous round of applause. Elsie's shoulders sagged in relief, as she turned to look at Charles who looked equally relieved. He smiled broadly at her, taking her hand once more and bending to kiss her forehead softly.

As the applause quietened, Lord Grantham addressed his Butler and Housekeeper formally,

"Carson, Mrs Hughes … I would ask that you meet me in the Library in thirty minutes … thank you."

Elsie and Charles watched as His Lordship turned swiftly and made his way back upstairs to the main house. They both gulped in anticipation, clasping each other's hands tightly as they began to realise the enormity of what had just happened.

**A/N: Thank you once again for your reviews- they are a pleasure to read and they give me lots of ideas for future chapters! x**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

As Lord Grantham made his way upstairs, Lady Mary followed him, leaving the downstairs staff in the corridor. Elsie and Charles smiled weakly at each other, anxious about their upcoming meeting with His Lordship. Mrs Patmore realised that her friends needed some time alone and so she took charge.

"Right then you lot … the excitement is over … let us all get back to work …" she encouraged.

She was met by groans and murmurs from the staff.

"Now come on … Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes will speak to us at dinner … now back to work!" she said in a more forthright tone.

The Housekeeper and Butler smiled at the Cook gratefully, as the staff began to disperse. Beryl looked at Elsie worriedly, squeezing her arm.

"We will be ok Mrs Patmore … honestly … thank you so much for your support …" Elsie said kindly.

Beryl nodded to her friend and forced a smile; she had heard the tone of Lord Grantham just as they had and he did not seem best pleased. The excitement of her friends finally declaring their love was now overshadowed by a fear that they may both lose their positions. Surely not, Beryl thought rationally; they are both indispensable to Downton.

Only Beryl and Daisy lingered in the corridor, the younger woman standing silently and nervously. Beryl gently touched Daisy's arm to intimate it was time to leave Elsie and Charles. Daisy smiled and began to walk back to the kitchen with Beryl. However, she then turned abruptly and ran back to Elsie, wrapping her arms around her and hugging her. Elsie was taken by surprise but gladly cuddled Daisy closely.

"I am so happy for you Mrs Hughes … and Mr Carson … and if they sack you … I am leaving too!" she said loyally.

Elsie smiled at the young girl; she very much hoped that neither of them would be sacked but the way Lord Grantham had looked at them before making his way upstairs, it was a definite possibility.

"It will be alright Daisy … try not to worry …" Elsie smiled, trying to sound more confident than she felt.

Daisy smiled and darted off to catch up with Mrs Patmore.

"Shall we go to my pantry?" Charles asked, smiling at Elsie. She nodded, as he rested his hand on the small of her back and guided her to his room.

######

Charles closed the door behind them.

"Oh Charles what have we done? The family mean everything to you … Lord Grantham did not look happy … if you lost your position I would never forgive myself … this is all my fault … if I had not confronted Alice … you would never have needed to explain everything to Lord Grantham … what must he think … oh Charles ... what shall we do?" she spluttered.

Charles watched Elsie, a tender and amused smile on his face. This was quite a remarkable situation; a flustered Elsie and a calm Charles. Well there is always a first time for everything, Charles thought happily.

"Elsie Hughes …" Charles began, reaching out to take both of her hands in his.

"… I love you … and that is all that matters," he said simply and honestly.

Elsie let out a little cry of emotion as Charles reached forward and kissed her on the lips, slowly and sensually, allowing his tongue to graze her teeth as he deepened the kiss. Elsie felt her body go limp as she grasped the lapels of his jacket to steady herself. Charles wound his arms around her waist drawing her closer as one hand ran upwards and into her hair.

"Mmmm …" Elsie murmured as Charles continued to kiss her, the ability to form words was presently eluding her.

Charles continued to devour her lips; his mouth felt so strong against hers and yet his lips were soft. The Butler could think of nothing else except showing his devotion, his love, through this kiss. His strong hand cupped her face, tilting her chin to give him unfettered access to her lips and her neck. As he tasted a particularly sweet spot, Elsie gasped in pleasure; they really must stop but she had no resolve at all to make this happen.

She reached up on tiptoes and responded in kind; sucking along Charles's jawline and gently biting his neck. She followed each tempting bite with a gentle kiss and then soothed him further by softly blowing on the spot that she had just nibbled. Charles groaned loudly as he rested his face against her hair; the tables had turned and he was now becoming undone with her teasing touches.

"We really must stop Charles … we really must …" she whispered against his neck, continuing to caress him just as ardently.

"We should never stop Elsie … never ever stop …" he growled, both of his powerful hands now cupping her bottom as he held her securely against him, as he continued to let her take the lead.

"We must Charles … we need to decide what we are going to say to Lord Grantham … " she panted, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself upwards to kiss his lips once again. As she did so, her body slid upwards, across his chest and Charles almost fainted at the delicious feeling of Elsie's womanly body pressed so hard against his.

"How about I simply tell him that we cannot talk now as I have to take you back to my pantry to ravage you?" Charles chuckled naughtily against Elsie's mouth.

"Charles! You need to take this seriously!" she shrieked. She could not believe that Charles was being so flippant about this. His reputation and his position were at stake; the Charles Carson that she knew would normally have been panicking about their imminent meeting with Lord Grantham.

"I am very serious Elsie … I love you so much …" he breathed against her mouth, as he allowed his tongue to explore further, working his way down to her collarbone and sucking and licking passionately.

"I love you too Charles but we need to think carefully … Charles! You are not listening!" she yelled loudly.

"Oh … oh … sorry Elsie …" he said, a sated and innocent smile on his face.

As aroused and agitated as Elsie was feeling, she could not help but giggle at the sight before her. Charles's face was still hovering at her chest, as he looked up at her, quite startled at her loud tone but with a delirious smile on his face. His collar and tie were all askew and his hair was ruffled; he looked dishevelled and utterly adorable. He slowly raised himself to his full height, and released his grip a little, still holding Elsie to him. Her fear and worry of moments earlier had disappeared as she looked up into his sultry brown eyes. She laughed warmly in disbelief, as he smiled blissfully.

"Charles Carson what on earth has happened to you? You would normally be pacing the room in terror at the thought of the consequences of our actions …" she smiled, as she stroked his lovely, crumpled face.

"I have fallen in love with a beautiful girl … and nothing Lord Grantham says or does can ruin that …" he beamed with a soppy grin.

Elsie shook her head gently, as she gazed at her sweet man; her blue eyes sparkling at his sincere and loving sentiments.

######

"Do you think we should be holding hands?" Elsie asked nervously, as they stood outside the library door, hands clasped together.

Charles gave her a knowing look, raising his eyebrows as he gazed at her.

"Ok … ok … holding hands cannot do any harm … are you not even a little anxious?" she asked; this new, at ease Charles, really was quite staggering to behold.

"I am a little …" he admitted.

"Thank goodness for that … I thought I had been kissing the wrong man for the last half an hour!" she said mischievously.

Charles chuckled and then added,

"I am not anxious about our feelings for one another … we have nothing at all to reproach ourselves for in that respect … we have fallen in love and I will not feel guilty about that … however I must admit that I am a little apprehensive about our future ... and whether His Lordship will permit us to continue to work at Downton … you do still want to work at Downton?" Charles asked.

"Yes of course … of course I do … and I know you do …" she replied.

"Yes … yes I do … but if we have to leave … then we will leave … my life is with you Elsie Hughes … wherever that may be …" he smiled.

She reached up and stroked his face.

"And my life is with you Charles Carson … whether that be in Downton … London … Argyll … or Peru!" she giggled.

"Peru!" he laughed heartily, as he placed a sweet kiss at her temple.

"Absolutely! I would follow you anywhere in the world my lovely man …" she smiled sincerely, as she held his hand snugly.

"Right then … well we have nothing to fear … whatever happens with His Lordship … we will always have our Plan B … Peru!" he chuckled.

Charles knocked on the door assertively and on hearing Lord Grantham's invitation to enter, the Housekeeper and Butler entered the library with a spring in their step.

Their confidence quickly evaporated, however, as they gazed across the room. They were expecting to be met by His Lordship and yet, as they looked towards Lord Grantham, they observed that he was surrounded by Lady Grantham, the Dowager, Mrs Crawley, Tom Branson, Lady Mary and Lady Edith. They were welcomed by a variety of beaming smiles and displeased scowls. Elsie gulped fearfully as she clenched Charles's hand tightly; so tightly that he thought his fingers might drop off. Charles's earlier untroubled mind-set was waning; he feared that he and Elsie were about to face the most excruciating encounter of their lives.

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews- please do continue to let me know what you think x**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Elsie took a huge gulp as she stood holding hands with Charles. There was an ominous silence. Charles gently stroked her fingers to offer some reassurance; although he felt just as nervous as Elsie. Surely Lord Grantham will speak soon, Charles thought, realising it would not be proper for he, himself, to start proceedings. However, Charles was tempted; this silence was torture.

Elsie looked to Tom Branson who had the largest, most genuine smile on his face. She could see an amused glint in his eyes as he beamed at her. Lady Mary also had an impish grin on her face and there was a definite twinkle in Lady Edith's eyes. The younger family members were standing behind the sofas with the elders seated in front. Lady Grantham looked delighted and Mrs Crawley was smiling also, although she looked more startled than anything else. It was Lord Grantham and the Dowager who were the most worrying; the grand old dame looked like she was sucking on a lemon.

"Carson, Mrs Hughes … firstly I must apology for the gathered crowd … I had planned to speak to you on my own but word travels fast in this House and my family insisted on being here …" Lord Grantham said, shaking his head wearily.

"That is quite alright Your Lordship," Mr Carson responded formally.

Lord Grantham let out a long, tired sigh. He really did not know what to say or where to start. The revelation earlier in the day had flabbergasted him; he had never dreamed that his two most senior staff were anything other than colleagues. Yet now that he had been told they were in love; he needed to know more and he needed to work out what this meant for Downton. He decided to take the honest approach.

"I simply do not understand how this could have happened … you are my two most respected and responsible staff … when did you become sweethearts?" Lord Grantham asked.

Charles and Elsie both flushed with embarrassment. They were approaching their dotage and yet were being asked this most personal question in front of the entire family. The use of the word 'sweethearts' had elicited tender murmurs of happiness from the young ladies and Lady Grantham, as they all gazed adoringly at the Butler and Housekeeper. Charles and Elsie both looked down at the floor in mortification.

"And here's me thinking you were courting Dr Clarkson, Mrs Hughes…" Mrs Crawley whispered in astonishment, loud enough for all to hear.

"Dr Clarkson?" Lord Grantham shrieked. He looked like he might faint on the spot. Even Elsie had to bite back a smile as the Dowager raised her eyebrows to the ceiling in astonishment and His Lorship looked as though his might spontaneously combust. If Elsie was not mistaken, the younger members of the family were looking at her with a newfound level of admiration and wonder. She needed to quash this rumour immediately.

"Dr Clarkson and I have only ever been good friends," Elsie replied levelly, squeezing Charles's hand for support.

"Good … that is good to hear …" Lord Grantham continued seriously, still in a muddle and his mouth gaping open.

" … and as for you both … have you being having a romantic relationship for many years?" he finished, in utter disbelief.

That question was finally enough to rouse Charles.

"No we certainly have not …" he responded abruptly, and then realised that he may have spoken out of turn.

"I apologise Lord Grantham. I did not mean to sound terse. However, I am appalled that you would think that Mrs Hughes and I would conduct a clandestine relationship whilst in this House. Mrs Hughes is a woman of honour and integrity and she would never do such a thing, and neither would I. We have been loyal servants in this House … always prioritising our work … and have remained completely devoted to Downton and your Family for decades. Only in the last two days we have acknowledged our feelings for one another. I apologise that you found out about this in such a manner, Your Lordship ... I would have preferred to have informed you about this matter privately and in my own good time ... however, events overtook us," Charles finished, finally taking a deep breath.

Elsie looked up at her Butler, proud as punch. She had never loved him more.

"So this … this thing … has only being going on for two days … well thank heavens for that … that will make it so much easier to put behind us … now let us forget about this embarrassing little episode …" the Dowager whined.

"Grandmama!" Lady Edith squealed in disgust and Lady Mary gasped.

"What? Don't all look so shocked … what do you expect? A Butler and Housekeeper cannot be involved … heavens … whatever next … and Carson I expected much better from you … you have truly disappointed me …" she continued, totally unrepentant.

Her final words had been like a dagger through the Butler's heart. He had always had the utmost respect for the Dowager. He held this woman and her views in the highest regard and he had always acquiesced to her demands, her thoughts. For her to say she was disappointed in him; it all but broke his heart. Elsie was stunned and angered by her words, knowing how deeply these remarks would have injured Charles. Elsie was also worried, very worried in fact. A million thoughts were running through her mind. Would Charles regret his declaration now that the full force of the Dowager's disapproval was evident? Would he cast Elsie aside and once more put the House, and the Family first? Would he forever blame Elsie for causing this rift? Despite her anxiety, she could not stand by and allow the Dowager to say such words to Charles.

"How dare you! How dare you say that you are disappointed in Mr Carson!" she began, furious with this haughty woman.

"Elsie please … it is ok …" Charles said, letting go of her hand as he stroked her upper arm in an attempt to calm her. He was instantly annoyed with himself for using her first name in front of the Family; he knew it was inappropriate but he had wanted to soothe her. He was scared that Elsie would say something she would regret; he did not want her to compromise her position or her reputation in defending him. However, he could not fail to be deeply touched by her ardent support and defence of him.

"No it is not ok … it is not ok at all Charles …" she replied, a pained expression on her face. Elsie then turned to face the Dowager once more, to look directly in her eyes.

"This man … this wonderful man … holds you in the highest esteem Your Ladyship … he would lay down his life for you … and he has demonstrated absolute faithfulness and devotion to you and your family for over thirty years … he does not deserve such harsh words … he deserves your gratitude … your thanks … and your support …" Elsie said, her voice raised as she spoke so passionately.

"Here here!" Tom chorused. Elsie gave him an exhausted smile.

"Well I never …" the Dowager began again but was interrupted by Lord Grantham,

"Mama … do be quiet … you have said quite enough …"

The Dowager opened her mouth to speak again but then shut it swiftly. She could feel the glares bearing down upon her. Lady Edith and Lady Mary looked like they might throttle her.

"If I may speak Your Lordship?" Charles asked.

"Of course Carson …" he replied.

Charles had never disagreed openly with the Dowager or any other member of the Family. Whilst Elsie clearly saw their faults and was honest in offering criticism of the family when, and only when, it was deserved, he had always remained quite blinkered to their shortcomings and was resolutely loyal. However, it was time to make his voice heard and time to defend Elsie and his love for her. This was not at all easy for Charles; in fact this may well be the hardest thing he had ever had to do; yet, regardless, he needed to be a man and stand up for himself and Elsie.

"With respect Your Ladyship … we will not be putting this 'thing' as you call it behind us … we will not be forgetting about this … to deny my love for this amazing woman would be like trying to hide the moon in the night sky … simply impossible …" Charles began, speaking so tenderly as Elsie and the other women in the room swooned.

Charles took Elsie's hand in his once again, smiling with such love at the Housekeeper.

"… and whilst Els … Mrs Hughes … and I have only very recently declared our feelings for one another … this is not some spur of the moment decision or passing phase. I have come to realise that I have loved this beautiful woman since the very first moment she stepped foot in the Abbey … I have just been too foolish … too cautious … and too caught up in what is right and proper to recognise this. However, as I stand before you now … I am thrilled to declare … without hesitation … that I love Elsie Hughes with all of my heart and if she will have me … I hope to honour and cherish her forever more as my wife …" he concluded, as his voice broke with emotion.

Tears were streaming down Elsie's cheeks as she listened in awe to his words. In that moment she forgot about everything and anyone else as she reached up, wrapping her arms around her Butler's neck and hugging him closely, clinging to him as she allowed her tears of happiness to fall. He held her tightly, whispering sweet nothings to her as he held her lovingly against his chest and nestled his face in her soft, scented hair. Mrs Crawley and Lady Grantham were utterly overcome, dabbing furiously at their eyes with their handkerchiefs as Lady Mary and Lady Edith clasped their hands together in excitement. Tom looked on proudly, knowing with total certainty that the Butler would now do right by his beloved Housekeeper. Even Lord Grantham seemed finally to see through the clouds of confusion as he witnessed this most honest and true love.

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews. The meeting between the Family and our beloved Charles and Elsie will continue in the next chapter x**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Charles and Elsie released each other from their tender embrace; separating reluctantly with beaming smiles on their faces. Elsie giggled to herself as she wiped the last of the tears from her eyes. They both stepped backwards to ensure there was a more proper distance between them, and they turned to face Lord Grantham again.

"Well that was quite a speech Carson … there is certainly no doubt about your feelings for Mrs Hughes … now what are we to do?" Lord Grantham smiled sincerely.

"I will understand if you feel it improper for Mrs Hughes and I to remain at Downton Your Lordship … as the Dowager has made clear … it is highly unusual for a Butler and Housekeeper to be married …" Charles said plainly.

Elsie glared at the Dowager, who actually looked a little abashed.

"Just because it is unusual does not mean that it cannot work perfectly well here at Downton …" Lady Edith said supportively.

"Absolutely … for once I agree wholeheartedly with my sister …" Lady Mary added, as she stepped forward to stand beside her father.

"And the House really could not survive without Mr Carson or Mrs Hughes …" Tom said warmly.

"Have we started a fan club without my knowledge?" the Dowager said sarcastically.

"Not a fan club … just a family who love and care for two cherished heads of staff," Mrs Crawley said pointedly.

"Here … here … and I for one am thrilled for you Mrs Hughes … Mr Carson …" Lady Grantham said happily.

Elsie and Charles smiled tenderly at the Family, touched by their support and kind words.

"Thank you Milady … thank you all …" Elsie said, quite choked by the affection being shown towards herself and Charles.

"Well it seems my Family are leaving me little choice …" Lord Grantham smiled.

Charles looked nervously at His Lordship; the Lord's opinion meant so much to Charles. The Butler did not want Lord Grantham to be forced into a decision, into accepting the relationship between Charles and Elsie only because his Family supported it; he needed his employer to truly support them.

"It is your choice Milord … please do not feel you have to accept this …" Charles said seriously.

Elsie gazed up at her Butler, shaking her head lovingly. She knew that Charles was a principled man and she knew how much the opinion of Lord Grantham and the Dowager particularly, meant to him.

"I accept it because I want to … not because I have to … how could I not? My goodness Carson, in thirty years I have not seen your eyes light up the way they have this afternoon … and there seems to be a little extra sparkle in Mrs Hughes's eyes too if I am not mistaken …" Lord Grantham teased.

"Carson is a dark horse indeed …" Lady Mary kidded.

"I am sure that you are both able to keep your private life separate from your professional life … therefore I see no need for either of you to leave Downton … and I would not want to lose either of you ..." His Lordship added sincerely.

"Thank you Milord," Elsie and Charles chorused as one. Charles had to gulp back his emotion.

"Very well … then may I be the first to offer my congratulations on your engagement …" he beamed.

"He hasn't actually asked me yet!" Elsie joked, as Lord Grantham laughed heartily.

Elsie cast a glance at Charles and gave him a cheeky wink. Carson was blushing furiously but a soppy smile tweaked at his lips. The Family gazed adoringly at Charles and Elsie, as she teased him gently. The love between the pair was palpable.

"Carson honestly! That really will not do! Mrs Hughes shall expect a romantic and breath-taking proposal within the week!" Mrs Crawley interjected.

Charles blushed even more and nodded obligingly. Elsie giggled as she reached out to give his hand a squeeze.

"I shall look forward to that … and don't worry too much … I promise that I will definitely say yes!" Elsie smiled, reaching upwards to gently caress his face.

The Family watched as their stoic, formidable Butler turned to mush before their eyes, dissolving into a blissful state as he leant into Elsie's palm.

"And where are they to live? Surely not in a cottage … a Butler and Housekeeper have to be on hand for all eventualities …" the Dowager asked, wondering if she was the only person in the room who was grounded in reality.

"They can live in the House … if that is agreeable to you of course … a couple of the guest rooms can be made into a bedroom and sitting room for you …" Lady Grantham suggested.

Charles and Elsie looked at each other for agreement, both nodding happily at the other. Elsie spoke,

"That would be perfect Your Ladyship."

Elsie still could not believe that this was happening. It had been a whirlwind couple of days and it was only an hour ago that Charles had declared his love for her; yet now they were discussing their marital arrangements. However, despite the acceleration of their relationship, it did not seem too rushed or too hasty; it seemed utterly right and as it should be. Elsie had always known that she was meant to spend her life with Charles; it had simply taken Charles a little longer to realise this.

As Charles gazed at Elsie, he could not believe how his life had changed within a matter of hours. It was true, he had always loved Elsie. He had forced those sentiments underground for so long and yet once he had admitted these feelings to himself, it was as if a dam had burst and his affections flowed freely and passionately; nothing could stop them now. He was overjoyed to be standing here with Elsie at his side, discussing their future life together. He wanted nothing more than to hug her tightly to him and to cherish her always; however for now, he satisfied himself by stroking her hand in his.

"A bedroom? They don't need a bedroom … they already have two perfectly good bedrooms!" the Dowager shouted, aghast at the thought.

Charles and Elsie's mouths dropped open. Lord Grantham was speechless; not knowing what he could possibly say in reply to that. He looked helplessly at his daughters, his wife and Mrs Crawley. This needed a woman to intervene!

"Grandmama for goodness sake! They have separate bedrooms … that won't do when they are married!" Lady Mary added, and Lord Grantham breathed a sigh of relief, although he was staring intently at his toes hoping with every fibre of his being that this conversation topic would end immediately; he really could not think of Carson in this way, although he had often recognised Mrs Hughes's fire.

Charles too had found something very interesting to look at on the floor.

"Why ever not? You cannot possibly think that they would want to … want to … at their age!" the Dowager blurted.

Charles let out a strangled moan as his eyes continued to bore a hole in the floor. Elsie rolled her eyes at him; realising that he was going to be no use at all. Lord Grantham developed a distracting cough. Tom let out a snort of laughter and then bit his lip to stop a further outburst.

"Of course they want to share a bed … heavens above!" Mrs Crawley gasped.

Elsie stood straight and proud; trying very hard to remain calm, although she was feeling very uncomfortable with this conversation. She had never dreamed that she would one day be standing in the library with the entire Family discussing whether she and Charles would want to be intimate with each other or not!

"They love each other … they will want to show that love …" Lady Edith breathed. She thought it so romantic that the Housekeeper and Butler had found love in their autumn years.

"Oh my good god …" Charles gasped under his breath, only loud enough for Elsie to hear.

Elsie bit her lip to stop herself bursting into giggles; this was so embarrassing it was quite funny.

"Absolutely … they are in love and should share a marital bed … that is if you want to share a bed of course?" Lady Grantham asked, as seriously as if discussing the arrangements for the next garden party.

Charles finally looked up, gazing dumbfounded and open-mouthed at Her Ladyship. He had lost the ability to converse. Elsie gawped at him, intimating for him to speak.

"They will not want to be intimate … they are too old!" the Dowager asserted.

"We may be old but we are not dead!" Elsie declared, the words falling from her mouth before she could stop them.

"That's a yes then!" Lady Mary said, thrilled for her Butler and his love.

Charles looked stunned and determinedly attempted to remain straight-faced and solemn. However, everyone present could see the delight in his eyes; ecstatic as he was with Elsie's apparent decision. He tried furiously to dampen the smile that threatened on his lips but to no avail; the broadest grin appearing on his face.

Elsie began to laugh heartily as she observed the elated grin of her Butler. He looked like the cat that got the cream. She titled her head back as she continued to chuckle, as those gathered in the Library joined her in her merriment; the ridiculousness of this situation finally becoming evident to all. The Dowager remained serious despite the joy in the room. Elsie shook her head gently as she grasped Charles's hand tightly, her eyes full of devotion as she looked up at her man. He was chuckling too as he leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips. At that moment the Library door swung open and Lady Rose walked into the room. She gasped, quickening her pace until she stood before Charles and Elsie, her hands clasped to her mouth. She looked at the two heads of staff with bated breath.

"Mr Carson … did you just kiss Mrs Hughes?" she said, an astonished smile on her face and complete amazement in her voice.

"I did indeed Lady Rose …" Charles replied cheerfully.

"Oh my … how utterly marvellous … how utterly and completely marvellous!" she gasped, as she reached forward and enveloped both the Butler and Housekeeper in a joyous hug.

**A/N: Thank you as always for the wonderful reviews xxx**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

After the excitement of their announcement and their discussion with the Family, Charles and Elsie had settled back into their normal routine. Their romance had initially caused a flurry amongst the staff with whispered conversations and gentle, teasing taunts from the downstairs team; however two days later things had calmed.

What had not calmed was Charles and Elsie's delight at their newfound love. As they went about their daily tasks they took every opportunity to tenderly show their affection, to gently touch the other; stroking fingers as they passed in the corridor, sharing a sweet smile across the Great Hall, a squeeze of their sweetheart's knee as they sat at the staff table. They were both utterly content. However, there was an unspoken anticipation in the air as Charles was eager to plan a wonderful and surprise proposal, despite the sentiments he had already made publicly to his future bride. Elsie was also on tenterhooks in expectation of this proposal; a proposal that she had been assured would take place within the week. She found that whenever Charles asked to speak to her privately or whenever he invited her to share a sherry or a cup of tea; she was nervously anticipating some sort of grand gesture. Yet with just five days to go; it still had not transpired.

######

"Any news?" Beryl whispered, as she popped her head into Elsie's sitting room.

"Nothing yet … you don't think he has changed his mind do you?" Elsie asked, only half-joking.

"Never … he is just waiting for the right moment!" Beryl reassured.

"It is a slightly bizarre situation you must admit … he announced our marriage before proposing and he was then coerced into proposing to me within the week … do you think I should tell him that there is no need to propose? He already knows my answer …" Elsie said, looking at Beryl anxiously.

"No of course not … events overtook him and he defended your honour by admitting his intentions … but believe me, Charles Carson is as eager to propose properly to you as any young man … he just needs time to think it all through before forging ahead … he never was what you would call an impulsive man …" Beryl laughed gently.

Elsie chuckled too; she knew that Beryl was right. Poor Charles would be over-thinking his proposal, evaluating all possibilities. She just wished he was not under such pressure. Although she could not lie; she had dreamed of the Butler proposing to her for almost twenty years. The idea had become like a fairytale to her. However, she had never thought that this dream would come true. Now that it was a reality, she was beside herself with excitement. She also did not need something 'breath-taking' as Mrs Crawley had suggested, she would be happy with a simple and lovely moment between herself and Charles.

######

"Elsie is there something wrong?" Charles asked, having noticed that the Housekeeper seemed a little on edge as they arrived back at the House.

They had just returned from a short walk around the grounds; a brief respite from the daily grind of their roles. Unbeknownst to Charles; Elsie had thought that this might be the moment; the moment when her beloved Butler finally popped the question. She had held her breath for virtually the entire walk.

"I am fine Charles … thank you for the walk …" she smiled, although not very convincingly.

"Are you sure? I haven't upset you?" he asked hesitantly.

"Not at all … now … I should get back to my invoices … and then I may head into the village to complete a few chores …" she smiled again, reaching up to kiss him on the cheek.

Elsie left Charles in the doorway as she headed inside. He stood for a few minutes pondering Elsie's disposition. She had barely said a word as they walked through the grounds. He knew something was wrong although he realised that he had also been less than chatty; his thoughts consumed by his looming proposal. He was so worried that his proposal would not live up to expectations; worried that it would not be the romantic, awe-inspiring proposal that his wonderful Elsie deserved. He wished Mrs Crawley had not announced to Elsie and the entire Family that he needed to organise a breath-taking proposal within the week! The strain was too much.

######

"So the entire Family were there … questioning you about your bedroom arrangements!" Richard laughed, as he brought the tea tray through to his sitting-room, with Elsie walking behind him.

"Yes! And the Dowager was appalled … she thinks we are too old to share a bed!" Elsie explained.

"Oh my goodness … how mortifying … but at least it proves how much Charles loves you Elsie … it must have taken all of his courage to stand up to the Family like that … he is rather hopelessly devoted to them …" Richard added kindly.

"I know … Charles was wonderful … I was so proud of him … and to think that we were discussing marriage … it was as if all of my dreams had come true …" Elsie smiled.

"Well that is marvellous …" he replied happily.

"It would be even more marvellous if he would actually propose … my heart cannot cope with the anticipation!" she joked, sipping her tea.

"The poor man must be terrified … what with you and all of Downton awaiting the happy event … typical Isobel to set expectations high!" he laughed cheerfully, his eyes glazing over a little.

"She asked about you and I …" Elsie started gently. She did not want to cause her friend further upset but she still hoped, despite Isobel's engagement to Lord Merton, that Richard might still get his happy ending.

"She did? In front of the Family?" he asked, amazed.

"Yes … she said that she thought you and I were courting … I made it very clear that we were simply good friends … she looked very happy to hear that Richard …" Elsie continued.

"Ummm … I don't think Isobel would care either way Elsie … she loves Lord Merton not me …" he said sadly.

"But Richard … what if she accepted Lord Merton's proposal because she thought that you and I were involved …" Elsie said tentatively.

She did not want to build up her friend's hopes, only for these hopes to be dashed. However, she really did believe that Isobel and Richard were meant to be together. Lord Merton seemed a nice fellow but, to Elsie at least, the Lord and Isobel did not seem particularly well suited.

"I don't think so Elsie … they were together long before you and I became friends …" he added sensibly.

"Yes but they weren't engaged …" she added.

"No but … oh I don't know … if your wonderful optimism is proved right … and I very much doubt it will be … I will know soon enough … now that she knows that you and I are only friends and that you are happily betrothed to Charles …" he said.

Elsie nodded happily, as she sipped her tea. A knock at the front door then interrupted their conversation.

"It's her! It's Isobel …" Elsie shrieked.

"Hardly!" Richard laughed, as he made his way to the hallway. He could see the silhouette of his visitor through the glass.

"Oh my goodness … it is Isobel …" he said in wonder, briefly returning to the sitting-room. He suddenly felt like a teenage boy about to speak to his first crush; get a grip Richard, he thought.

"I knew it … now … don't tell her that I am here … we don't want any false rumours to start again!" Elsie said, as she straightened his tie, and brushed down his hair. She then quickly brushed his jacket with her hands. Richard looked at her with an exasperated but tender smile on his face.

"Elsie … honestly! And what if she wants to come in?" he asked, shaking his head with a smile.

"Take her through to the kitchen … now … all done … go get your girl!" she joked.

Richard shook his head again, as he walked off down the hallway, his hands shaking with nerves as he opened the door. She is engaged to be married for heavens sake, he thought to himself as he tried to remain calm.

"Mrs Crawley … how lovely to see you," he smiled.

"And you Dr Clarkson … have you a minute?" she smiled.

"Yes … yes of course … do come in …" he said, as he closed the front door behind them and motioned for Mrs Crawley to walk through to the kitchen.

However, she instead turned left to walk into the sitting-room.

"Mrs Crawley!" he shrieked, not sure of what to say to stop her.

"Yes?" she said, as she turned to look at the doctor.

"I was thinking we would go into the kitchen … if that is ok… then I could make us a pot of tea …" he added, as an after-thought.

"Oh thank you Dr Clarkson but there is no need … as lovely as that would be I really cannot stay for long ... I have to be at the Abbey very soon … in fact I should be there now …" she smiled, a beautiful smile that warmed Richard's heart.

She then walked directly into the sitting-room. Richard gasped as he followed her; preparing to offer a hasty explanation as to why he had not previously mentioned that Elsie was in his home. Just as he was about to speak; he realised that Elsie was nowhere to be seen. He scanned the room; wondering where on earth she was hiding.

"So Dr Clarkson … I wanted to ask … that is … I wondered … I wondered if you would like to join me for dinner tomorrow evening?" she finished and if Richard was not mistaken, she was blushing a little.

"Dinner? With yourself and Lord Merton?" he asked, presuming that this is what Isobel had meant.

"No … no … I actually just meant you and I … if that would be agreeable … we are colleagues … and friends I hope … I thought it might be nice … it has been some time since we caught up properly …" she smiled shyly.

"Oh I see … just you and I … for dinner … tomorrow …" he mumbled.

"Yes that's right … so … would you like to come to dinner?" she asked again, apprehensive that the doctor might be about to say no.

Richard realised that he had not actually said yes.

"Oh yes ... of course … that would be delightful …" he spluttered.

"Good … very good … see you at 7 o'clock tomorrow then Dr Clarkson ... I will see myself out ..." she beamed, and then left as swiftly as she had arrived.

Richard stood motionless until he heard the front door click shut.

"Well I am glad that you finally remembered to say yes!" Elsie teased happily.

This awakened Richard from his trance.

"Elsie … where are you?" he asked in disbelief, as he began to chuckle heartily.

"I am behind here …" she giggled, raising her hand above his armchair to identify her whereabouts.

He continued to laugh as he strode across the room to help Elsie get up. He held both of her arms gently as she clambered up from the floor.

"Well that was exciting!" she giggled, as she grasped both of Richard's hands in hers. He reached forward and kissed her on the cheek.

"She asked me to dinner Elsie! To dinner!" he exclaimed.

"I always knew that my lovely friend, the dashing doctor, would prove irresistible!" Elsie said joyously, hugging Richard as he beamed with happiness.

######

"Oh Elsie … you are back …" Charles said happily. He was relieved; he had not expected her to be away so long. He was also still anxious that he had upset her; she had seemed a little distant earlier.

"I am … " Elsie said, reaching up to kiss him on the cheek. She then whispered, "… I love you Charles Carson."

Elsie's mood had brightened considerably on seeing Richard so happy. She had decided not to worry any further about Charles's proposal; what mattered was that he loved her and she had no doubt about that. She had decided to try her best to forget about the impending event and she hoped that, in this way, his proposal when it did come, might prove to be a genuine surprise to her. Charles was thrilled and he responded by wrapping Elsie up in his arms.

"I love you too Elsie … so very much … I missed you …" he said lovingly, as he kissed her hair.

"Charles … someone will see us!" she warned, although he noted happily that she did not let go, continuing to gently caress the back of his neck.

"I don't care! Let them watch!" he grinned cheekily.

Charles felt such relief and reassurance; Elsie seemed happy, relaxed and back to her normal self. He hugged her tightly as he continued to place tiny kisses to her hair. He decided it might be a good time to put his plan into action; there were only two days left after all. However, he must act naturally, he did not want to raise her suspicions, and he would need to invent some sort of story to explain himself.

"Elsie … are you busy tomorrow … do you have a lot of tasks to complete?" he asked.

Despite her best intentions of moments earlier; Elsie felt her hopes rise again. Perhaps he was going to take her out for the day? Perhaps tomorrow was the day Charles Carson would finally propose?

"No … it is not a particularly busy day … the Family will be at Aster House for most of the day …" she replied levelly, trying not to let her enthusiasm show. She was so happy; Charles was going to propose to her tomorrow, she just knew it.

Charles released her and smiled lovingly at Elsie.

"Good … that is very good news … I was thinking of taking a long overdue day off tomorrow … there is a Butler friend of mine in York who I haven't seen in ages … I thought I might meet him for lunch and perhaps enjoy a few drinks with him and some other pals …" he said confidently.

"I see … and you will be gone all day?" she asked, trying to hide her disappointment. He didn't want to spend the day with her, she thought sadly. He wanted to spend the day with some old cronies.

Charles could see the sadness in Elsie's eyes; it broke his heart. Charles had never been the most astute man; particularly when it came to women. However, he realised that Elsie thought that he was suggesting taking her out for the day. She also probably presumed that he was planning to propose. However, somehow, he had to push her obvious upset and hurt to one side; he hoped that it would all be worth it in the end. He needed to remain strong and stick to his plan.

"Yes … it seems silly to go all of that way for a few hours … I don't often have time to relax with my old chums … you don't mind do you? And if you haven't got too much on tomorrow … I thought you could hold the fort here?" he said happily.

"Yes fine …" she said bluntly. Only two days to go and he planned to spend the entire day drinking with some acquaintances rather than spending the day with her. The proposal was obviously the last thing on his mind.

"That's wonderful … thank you Elsie …" he said, bending to kiss her on the cheek as he walked, with a spring in his step, to his pantry.

Elsie stood dejectedly in the corridor as Charles disappeared out of sight.

**A/N: Thank you for your continued reviews and lovely thoughts xxx**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Charles walked back from the railway station with a smug grin on his face. The day had gone perfectly to plan and everything was in place for what he hoped would be a memorable day tomorrow. He may have fudged the beginning of their engagement, announcing his intentions to the entire Family before actually asking Elsie if she would do him the honour of becoming his wife; however he hoped that he would be able to take her by surprise and treat her to a very special day. It had been a long journey to carry out his mission today and it was now approaching 8 o'clock in the evening. He knew that the Family were dining at Aster House and so there had been no urgency for him to get back to the Abbey any earlier. He smiled nervously as he thought of Elsie's face as she bid him goodbye this morning. She had been the epitome of controlled fury. He knew that she believed he had forgotten about the proposal; she really thought that he was spending the day catching up and drinking with old chums!

Despite never wanting to upset Elsie; Charles was actually quite pleased with himself. He was used to being the oblivious one in their relationship and Elsie was normally so clued-up and in the know. However, for once, he had her on the back foot and he knew that, despite the uncomfortableness of today, it would make his little surprise all the sweeter. He just needed to keep up the façade for a few more hours. He only hoped that she did not murder him before the evening was over!

######

"Can you believe that he is not back yet?" Elsie said, as she swigged down her wine like it was water.

Most of the staff had headed into the village; enjoying some rare and welcome free time. Therefore, Elsie and Beryl had settled down at the dining table to put the world to rights. They had made short shrift of their first two glasses of wine.

"Well … it is not often that Charles has a day off … and he rarely meets friends … I didn't even know that he had friends outside of these four walls!" Beryl laughed.

"I know! But apparently he has lots of pals in York … and he could not wait to have a few drinks with them today … he left just after seven this morning …" she explained.

"He was surely not meeting them that early?" Beryl asked.

Now that Elsie thought about it; it did seem peculiar that Charles had set off so early. He had said that he was meeting his Butler friend for lunch and yet the train would have arrived in York before 10 o'clock. However, knowing Charles, he was probably planning on completing some errands, meeting some suppliers and such like before lunch. She smiled lovingly knowing that her exasperating Butler would find it difficult to have a full day off from his work.

"Who knows … perhaps he had plans before he met his friend for lunch …" Elsie replied.

"Oh well ... it does mean that tomorrow must be the day … the day for Charlie boy to finally propose!" Beryl smiled.

"I would not bet on it Beryl … I think he has forgotten all about it … there hasn't been even a hint from him about a proposal … perhaps he thinks the idea ridiculous at our age …" Elsie said sadly.

Whilst Elsie did not expect anything grand, she was no young blushing sweetheart after all, she had hoped that Charles would at least want to share this special moment with her, to seal their union and their love. Elsie smiled to herself remembering that she had already been proposed to twice in her lifetime; on both occasions by Joe Burns and in both instances she had politely declined the offer of marriage. She looked forward to actually accepting a proposal, a proposal from the man she loved faithfully; in fact she had been secretly longing for this moment for the twenty years of their friendship. She wondered whether she was foolish to have this romantic notion; should she simply be happy that they were to be married? Was she expecting too much? At their age perhaps marriage was a more practical step and perhaps a romantic proposal was not necessary. She did not care what the others thought, despite many of the downstairs staff and the Family upstairs repeatedly asking her if the proposal had taken place. She only cared that she and Charles were happy and she hoped that his avoidance of this issue did not signal any second thoughts or doubts.

"Now do not talk nonsense Elsie Hughes! That man is as besotted with you as any young man with his sweetheart … you'll get your proposal ... believe me!" Beryl said confidently.

Elsie smiled at her friend gratefully, hoping very much that Beryl was right.

######

As he reached the servants entrance, he took a huge, steadying breath and entered the Abbey. He walked along the servant's corridor, noting the relative quiet as most of the staff had obviously taken advantage of a night off in the Family's absence. As he approached the dining hall he heard the familiar chatter of Elsie and Beryl.

"Good Evening Mrs Hughes … Mrs Patmore …" he said happily, as he took off his hat and coat.

"Good Evening Mr Carson …" Beryl replied.

"Evening …" Elsie murmured.

Charles withheld a chuckle, as his love glared at him. He loved Elsie's fire and temper as much as her kindness and warmth.

"Well … I have had a very enjoyable day … it was so nice to catch up with James and my old chums … I hope you have also had a good day …" he cheered.

"Oh yes … I have had a marvellous time … supervising the cleaning of the House from top to bottom, continuing preparations for the celebration dinner at the weekend, ensuring Thomas and your foot men were not causing mayhem, working my way through a pile of invoices the height of Big Ben … the fun just never stopped!" Elsie said archly.

Beryl bit her lip to stop herself laughing; she realised it was not the time nor the place. However, her friend's dry wit, particularly when she was maddened, was something to behold. Charles too withheld a smile.

"I am so glad to hear you had fun! I think I shall head up to bed early tonight … it has been a long day …" he said, as seriously as he could muster.

Elsie looked at him astounded. She attempted to find words to respond but was stopped in her tracks as he leant forwards and planted a soft kiss to her cheek. He then whispered,

"Good night Elsie … I love you."

The Butler then swiftly walked to the doorway before Elsie could offer a retort. She turned to Beryl, her mouth hanging open. Beryl offered a kindly smile as Elsie picked up a cloth from the table and flung it at Charles. It glanced off his back and fell to the ground.

"That bloody man!" she said with an irate sigh.

Beryl could not help herself as she began to chuckle and as Charles walked down the corridor he also beamed delightedly. Tomorrow would finally be the day that he proposed to Elsie Hughes.

**A/N: I promise that I am not deliberately trying to stall the proposal – it will definitely come in the next chapter- I just felt that I needed this short chapter to build tensions a little to make it all the sweeter when it comes! I'll post the next chapter within the next day or two. Thank you for your continued lovely reviews xxx**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

**A/N: Here it is; the proposal. I really hope it doesn't disappoint. Enjoy x**

Charles felt sprightly and full of vigour as he woke, quickly dressing and making his way to his pantry. He only had to maintain his secret plan a little longer and then he could finally begin to put his plan into action. He hoped very much that the proposal proved worthy of his beautiful girl. As he reached his pantry, he checked the drawer of his desk, smiling at the gift he had already wrapped. Elsie had always said that this was her favourite novel, having read it as a girl and also many times since. She admired the author very much. She had even said that the book was one of the reasons she had moved to Yorkshire from Scotland; the romanticism of the area depicted clearly in the pages of this book. Charles had needed some inspiration for his proposal and this book and its author had proved a good starting point, despite the fact that Charles, having forced himself to read the book over the last week, found it a rather melancholy tale. At times the romantic hero, who Charles knew that Elsie loved so much, seemed very flawed and rather moody and cantankerous. However, with the love of a good woman the character does redeem himself, Charles smiled; perhaps Elsie saw some similarities between her literary hero and her own grumpy Butler! And the heroine; well she was independent, principled and determined to be the equal of any man that crossed her path. Yes, she indeed reminded Charles of a certain lovely housekeeper.

######

Charles returned from serving breakfast to the Family, and headed to Elsie's sitting room. He was about to set his plan in motion. He had only briefly chatted to her in the corridor before breakfast and he had chosen to have tea and toast in his pantry rather than joining her for breakfast in the dining hall. He knew that if he was near Elsie for too long, he may well give himself away.

"Morning Elsie …" he cheered.

"Morning Charles …" she said evenly. He certainly infuriated her but she also loved him very dearly; despite her disappointment that he had failed to propose to her. He still had today to redeem himself but Elsie had no reason to think that Charles had anything at all planned; she had given up hoping.

"Lady Mary would like you to go to York today Elsie … she needs you to collect some cloth for her …" Charles said, matter-of-factly.

"What? Why on earth would I be collecting some cloth for Lady Mary? Heaven's … Anna will be more than happy to complete any errands Her Ladyship needs …" Elsie said firmly.

"She insisted it needed to be you … something about cloth for the tables for the garden party … she was adamant that it had to be you … she said that the material needed your approval …" he continued, hoping he had said enough to convince Elsie to go to York.

"Since when am I taking orders from Lady Mary … I am not going and that is it …" Elsie said adamantly.

Charles panicked; he could not afford for his plan to fall apart before it had even started. He decided to try a different tack.

"Elsie … a trip to York might be a nice break for you … and Lady Mary really does value your opinion … you could even visit Dr Clarkson on your return … you said yourself that you are excited to find out how his dinner with Mrs Crawley went …" he nudged softly.

"Oh for goodness sake … I will go … it is not like I don't have a million and one things to do here at the House ... but instead I will trudge all of the way to York for your blessed Lady Mary … to get some cloth! That task really befits my position as Housekeeper I must say …" she murmured angrily.

Elsie could not believe that she had to lose a half day to complete this mindless task; a day that by rights should have been the happiest day of her life. However, the thought of catching up with Richard had sweetened the pill and her rage with Charles was now growing steadily; therefore she knew it would be best if she got out of his way.

Charles bit back a smile and simply replied,

"Thank you."

######

"What do you mean you do not have a parcel for Lady Mary?" Elsie asked impatiently, this day really was going from bad to worse.

The train had arrived half an hour late to York; she had tramped across the city to this specialist store. Charles had clearly outlined the directions and so she knew that she was in the right place. Yet now, the young sales assistant claimed that she had no such order for Lady Mary.

"We have no parcel for Lady Mary Madam … however … may I ask your name? Are you Mrs Elsie Hughes?" the young girl asked nervously. Her fellow assistant smiled knowingly beside her.

"I am … did Lady Mary give you my name?" Elsie asked, slightly confused.

"Not Lady Mary ... but this is for you I believe …" she smiled, handing an envelope to Elsie.

Elsie was taken by surprise as she stared at the envelope in her hands. The two young girls looked dreamily at her. She opened the envelope and took out a small piece of paper. She immediately recognised the handwriting; this was from Charles. Elsie felt herself quiver; her hands shaking as she opened the note.

It read, _'Elsie my love … come outside xxx'_.

Elsie was astonished and as she walked tentatively to the door, she had no idea what she would find outside. As she stepped onto the pavement she gasped, as tears filled her eyes. Charles stood on the pavement, dressed in a smart suit and coat. Beside him was a grand horse and open-carriage. He tipped his hat to her and with the most loving smile gave a small a bow to his lady.

"May I?" he asked, as he held out his hand to help her into the carriage.

Elsie was in a trance as she reached out to take Charles's hand and stepped up into the most beautiful and ornate carriage she had ever seen. She settled in the seat as Charles stepped up and sat beside her, taking her hand in his and kissing her fingers gently. He then gently placed a blanket across her knee and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Charles …" she began but then was quickly lost for words as she gazed blissfully at her love. She could not quite believe that this was happening; it was like a fairy tale.

"Let me spoil you Elsie …" he breathed, as he kissed her softly on the lips. He then asked the carriage driver to set off. He geed the horse accordingly and off they went.

Elsie raised her hand to cover her mouth in shock and delight, nestling into Charles's side and feeling utter joy. This day was going to be wonderful after all.

######

It did not take long before they had left the cobbled streets of York behind them, having reached the expanse of the Yorkshire Moors. The scenery was breath-taking as Elsie gazed excitedly from side to side.

"Am I dreaming Charles?" she whispered, as the only sound that surrounded them was the singing of birds.

"You are not dreaming my love and I do believe that it is time for a stop …" Charles smiled animatedly.

They were high on the moors, a swathe of beautiful Yorkshire countryside before them. The last hamlet they had passed was Shipley and they were now far from anywhere; the stillness was so perfect. Charles helped Elsie down from the carriage, and then swiftly collected a hamper and a blanket from the back of the wagon. He held her hand, walking her to a beautiful spot at the top of a hill; they were surrounded by a stunning array of primroses, bluebells and heather. Charles laid the blanket on the ground and helped Elsie to be seated; taking his place snuggled beside her. He took a chilled bottle of champagne from the hamper, popped the cork and filled two exquisite flutes with the sparkling nectar.

As Elsie luxuriated in the warmth radiating from Charles's side, she sipped her champagne and smiled jubilantly at her Butler. He had uncovered a bowl full of the juiciest strawberries; Charles dipped them in champagne and fed them tenderly to Elsie. They tasted wonderful as Elsie took them in her lips; giggling as juice trickled down her chin. Charles kissed and caressed her face and savoured the taste of strawberries on her lips. The sun was high in the sky, a fresh and bright day. Elsie was feeling wonderfully woozy; a combination of the effects of the champagne, Charles's attentions, the sun brushing her skin and the incredible scenery. She had long since discarded her coat and hat, as she pressed her body against Charles, wanting to demonstrate her love for him with the most adoring kiss.

Charles groaned against her mouth as she pulled him downwards and he crushed her into the blanket. His mind whirred with a hundred delightful sensations, he knew that there was so much of his plan to still carry out; he could not allow himself to become distracted but, my goodness, he thought happily, he was not complaining. He had never felt such lust for another. They rolled over and over on the blanket, a swirl of arms and legs as they both grasped at each other and continued to kiss with passion. Eventually, Charles forced himself to pull away slightly, still cupping Elsie's face tenderly in his hands. He kissed her one final time before sitting up on the blanket and pulling her to him, holding her close.

He softly brushed strands of hair away from her face, stroking her lovingly as he gazed deeply into her eyes. He kissed her temple, her hair.

"I long for thee, both with soul and flesh …" he murmured against her hair.

Elsie pulled back, her eyes welling with unshed tears. She knew exactly the meaning of his words.

"Mr Rochester! Oh my Charles … you are quoting Mr Rochester …" Elsie murmured, so moved that he would recite her most precious and favoured book. There would always be a special place in her heart for Charlotte Brontë's 'Jane Eyre'. The epic landscapes and scenery were divine; the very scenery that surrounded her, and she had often drawn comparisons between the stubborn, blemished and ill-tempered Mr Rochester and her unbending, staunch Butler. Both men were good at heart, dashing and kind and both men needed to be loved and cherished. Although she certainly hoped that Charles did not have a secret wife locked in the attic at Downton! Elsie had certainly mentioned her love for this story to Charles; however she was so touched that he had remembered and had brought her to this wonderful place. Charles continued to hold her close, kissing her face as he continued,

"My soul demands you Elsie Hughes … all the sunshine I can feel is in your presence …"

Elsie was dissolving in his arms, the sweetness of his words, taken from the pages of her most treasured book, yet said with such meaning by Charles, were quite breath-taking.

Charles took her hand and pulled Elsie to her feet, guiding her to stand under an old oak tree. His arms wrapped around her waist and his head resting gently against hers.

"I choose her I love the best …" he began, before leaving the words of Brontë and Mr Rochester and instead relying on his own genuine sentiments,

" … I have never loved another like you Elsie ... like this oak tree that has stood for a hundred years … my love for you will never wane ... it will only grow deeper and stronger with the passage of time … and I would be honoured if you would allow me to spend the rest of our lives together endeavouring to demonstrate that love … Elsie Hughes … will you marry me?" he smiled, his voice choking with emotion as he gazed with unreserved devotion at his love.

Elsie beamed excitedly, as she held his face in her hands; overcome with her love, with his words and with this moment. She took his lips in hers, kissing him soundly for a delicious instant. She then leant backwards, her hands resting on his chest and said sincerely,

"Yes Charles … I will marry you."

He cheered with joy as he twirled Elsie in the air. They both melted into blissful laughter, hugging each other tightly and whispering sweet nothings to each other. Charles gently lowered Elsie to the floor and smiled a mischievous smile.

"I almost forgot … what is that above us … something seems to be glistening on that branch?" he smiled, pointing to one of the lower branches that was sagging downwards, just above where they stood.

Elsie looked up to see the most stunning, sparkling diamond ring hanging from the branch. She let out another gasp as tears streamed down her cheeks once more. With hands clasped to her mouth, she watched as Charles reached above them to retrieve the ring. He too had begun to weep happily, as he nervously placed the ring on her finger, their hands intertwined as they were both transfixed by the twinkling sight between them. Elsie noted that at either side of the gorgeous diamond was a delicately engraved thistle design; this ring had been designed especially for her, a wonderful token of Charles's love for her. She could barely breathe.

"Charles … it is the most beautiful ring I have ever seen … I love you so very much my darling … I love you Charles …" she said joyously, as she reached up to kiss Charles deeply, tears still streaming down her face. She rested against the old oak tree, in the most charming surroundings and holding the most charming man.

**A/N: Charles is not yet finished but that will have to wait until the next chapter! x**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Charles and Elsie were walking hand in hand up the hill towards their waiting carriage, both deliriously happy and now formerly engaged. Elsie was overcome by the efforts from Charles so far- he had outdone himself and she felt a little guilty that she had thought he had forgotten all about the proposal. She decided that it was time to admit this to Charles.

"Charles … today has been the most wonderful day of my life … you have planned it to perfection …" she began, reaching up and kissing his cheek softly, as they walked.

"I am thrilled that you have enjoyed it Elsie but remember … it is not over yet," he said cheerfully, knowing that he still had a few surprises up his sleeve!

"I cannot believe that there is more Charles … but I must apologise …" she continued.

"Apologise?" he asked, as he stopped walking and gazed at Elsie.

"I thought that you had forgotten about the proposal … I was so angry with you!" she admitted, a sheepish smile on her face.

"Oh I would never have guessed … I thought that cloth just slipped out of your hand and hit me by mistake! I do seem to bring out the violent side of you …" he chuckled.

Elsie giggled as she stroked his face.

"I am sorry ... and to think you were planning all of this …" she smiled.

"No need to be sorry my beautiful girl … I was a little naughty and I deliberately encouraged you to think that I had forgotten … I wanted to somehow surprise you … and that wasn't an easy task given that the entire House, both upstairs and downstairs, were expecting the proposal within the week!" he laughed.

"Well you certainly surprised me, my love … and it has been the most incredible surprise …" she breathed happily, kissing him ardently once more.

They broke apart after a few breathless moments.

"Now … let's get back to the carriage and see what happens next …" Charles winked.

"That poor carriage driver must be wondering what on earth we have been up to!" Elsie giggled.

"Let him wonder!" Charles smiled cheekily.

######

"Charles … the sign for York said that way …" Elsie pointed, as she noted that the carriage had turned in the opposite direction.

"It did indeed … but we are not going back to York …" he teased.

Elsie sat up straight, pressing herself upwards from her comfortable and warm position snuggled into Charles's side. This was becoming even more intriguing.

"Where are we going then? She asked excitedly.

"Umm … perhaps this may offer a little clue …" he smiled, reaching for the parcel in the trunk of the carriage.

Charles beamed as he watched Elsie's utter happiness and enthusiasm as she unwrapped the gift.

"My goodness Charles … it is a first edition … this is too much …." she gasped, holding the manuscript in her hands and gazing at it as if she was holding the most precious item in the world.

"Nothing is too much for you my sweet … I wanted you to have something special … and I included an inscription …" he said, thrilled that Elsie looked so amazed and thrilled by his gesture.

Elsie smiled up at him, and eagerly opened the book to see Charles's words,

_'Elsie, my most beautiful Scottish lass,_

_May I forever feel sunshine in your presence,_

_Your very own Mr Rochester xxx'_

Elsie burst into sobs of utter joy and contentment, hugging Charles tightly, as the carriage continued on its way. It took her several minutes to regain her composure and she held tightly to Charles, stroking and kissing him, the entire time. She then remembered that, as if the book was not wonderful enough, he had said that it was a clue to their destination.

"Charles you said the book was a clue … " she said, puzzlement in her voice as she tried to work out where they were going.

"I did … and we are almost there …" he said, pointing at a sign that read 'Haworth'.

That name was familiar to Elsie but she could not think why. She was still pondering when the horse and carriage pulled up outside what appeared to be a fairly large, yet modest manor house. It was surrounded by beautiful moorland. Elsie continued to look at Charles with puzzlement, a broad smile on her face as she tried to work out the relevance of this house.

"This is Haworth Parsonage … it is where the Brontë sisters grew up and it is where Charlotte wrote Jane Eyre …" he smiled, as he stepped down from the carriage and offered his hand.

Elsie's mouth gaped open as she took his hand. She could not speak as she gazed in wonder at the house before her. Charles chuckled as he watched her surprised expression. He led them both to the front door of the House.

"Charles … what are you doing? We cannot just knock on the door!" she said.

"Of course we can … I am going to ask if we can have a little look around …" he said, keeping a straight-face.

"Charles … we cannot just intrude like that … this is obviously someone's home!" she said, aghast at his suggestion.

"Well … I am sure they won't mind … we will promise to behave ourselves …" he replied, biting his lip to withhold a chuckle, as he viewed Elsie's stunned demeanor.

Elsie shook her head, flabbergasted that Charles Carson, a man who had led his entire life adhering to rules and propriety, was about to knock on a strangers door and ask to enter their home. She watched as he did indeed knock, and then an elderly gentleman answered the door.

"Ahh Mr Carson … it is lovely to see you again … and this is Mrs Hughes I presume ... I am very pleased to meet you …" he said kindly to Elsie. She nodded silently, surprised that this gentleman knew her name.

"This is indeed Mrs Hughes … it is very nice to see you again Mr Bell …" Charles smiled, as Elsie gazed at him with a happy shake of the head and a broad smile. How had this adorable man accomplished this? she wondered.

"Well do come in … and make yourself at home … the orangery is that way Mr Carson …" Mr Bell smiled knowingly at Charles. The Butler nodded, thanking him profusely and leading Elsie to the back of the House and into the most beautiful orangery. It was covered on all three sides with large, picture windows, with views across the West Yorkshire moors. It was stunning. Elsie stood transfixed by the view.

"Most of the Brontë's novels were written in this house Elsie … and within the surrounding area … and I read that Charlotte, particularly, enjoyed writing in this room, with the wonderful views of the moors providing a source of inspiration to her …" he explained softly.

Elsie looked at her gorgeous man; for him to have given this day so much thought was just overwhelming.

"Charles this is breathtaking ... to be standing in this place with you my love … this most romantic of places … is more than I could have dreamed … when did you plan all of this? Did you come here yesterday?" she asked.

"I did … the moors and this House are so beautiful and I thought they would provide a fitting place for my proposal to my true love …" he said, bending to give Elsie a loving peck on the nose. Elsie giggled.

"However … the Brontës were not my only reason for choosing Haworth as a setting for my proposal …" he explained.

"They weren't?" she asked.

"No … I also chose Haworth because it is almost exactly half way between Downton and the Lancashire coast …" Charles said vaguely, smiling at the mystified look on Elsie's face.

"Or more precisely … half way between Downton and Lytham St Anne's …" he beamed, as realisation dawned on Elsie.

"You don't mean … Aileen?" she asked, barely able to contain her elation.

"He does indeed …" said a beautiful Scottish voice from the doorway.

Tears sprung immediately to Elsie's eyes as she leapt across the room to take Aileen in her arms. Aileen's husband George, as well as Charles, laughed happily as the two sisters embraced. Tears fell down the cheeks of the older sister as she wrapped Elsie up in her arms. Eventually, they released each other from their hug but they still held hands as Elsie rested her head on the shoulder of her most cherished sister.

"How did you? I mean … how did you know? You are here … and Charles … how did you know?" Elsie stuttered, flabbergasted to be in the same room as her sister but her words were not forming into proper questions.

Aileen laughed as she squeezed Elsie's hand.

"Your man here and I are firm friends Elsie … didn't you know?" she teased, nodding towards Charles with a warm smile. Charles beamed with pride and Elsie giggled.

"Friends? You have never even met Charles …" Elsie laughed lovingly.

"Ahhh but that's where you are wrong. I have met Charles … I met him yesterday when he visited our home to ask me for your hand in marriage …" she said delightedly.

Elsie's mouth dropped open again as she first stared at Aileen and then at Charles. The Butler was overjoyed with her reaction.

"You went all of the way to Lytham St Anne's to ask Aileen for my hand …" she breathed, as she walked to stand facing her man.

"I did … I wanted to do things properly …" he smiled, stroking her arm.

"I love you Charles Carson …" Elsie said, reaching her arms around his neck and kissing him soundly. Charles responded, delighted but blushing a little due to their company. As he continued to hold Elsie in his arms, and Elsie continued to kiss him deeply, Aileen and George smiled at the happy, loved-up pair before them.

"Well it's just as well I said yes then!" Aileen interrupted.

The four laughed joyously, as Elsie and Charles broke apart. Then, right on cue, a young footman knocked on the door and entered carrying a tray of champagne flutes, bubbling with fizz. He offered the ladies their drink first, followed by the men. He then placed the tray, still full of champagne-filled glasses, on the side table.

"Does he think we are alcoholics?" Elsie joked, as she looked at the number of glasses still on the tray, as the others sipped their champagne.

"Oh … did I forget to say … I have asked a few others to join us …" Charles said, his final surprise about to be revealed.

Elsie gazed at her man, who motioned to the door. Elsie turned and beamed with joy on seeing Beryl, Anna and Daisy, as well as Richard, Lady Mary and Tom Branson walk through the door. Hugs abounded as their friends demonstrated their sheer joy for the newly-engaged couple.

They all raised a glass, as Charles held Elsie lovingly to his side. He planted a sweet kiss to her hair as they chorused,

"To Charles and Elsie!"

**A/N: Thank you very, very much for your wonderful reviews for this story- I cannot explain how much they mean to me xxx**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"Old Charlie Boy did you proud Elsie!" Beryl smiled, as she continued to sip her champagne. It was the first chance the two friends had had to chat, just the two of them.

"He did indeed … can you believe that he organised all of this Beryl? And he even visited Aileen to ask for her consent to propose to me … he went all of the way to Lytham St Anne's and here's me thinking he was in York with his drinking buddies …" Elsie beamed soppily.

"I know! And he even invited us … he has done well … just out of interest … Charles doesn't have a brother does he?" Beryl chuckled.

Elsie laughed happily with her friend.

"Not that I know of Beryl, sorry … but there's always Mr Mason …" Elsie teased.

Beryl blushed and shook her head with a smile.

"When did he tell you about today?" Elsie asked, amazed that one of her friends, particularly Richard or Beryl, had not let her in on the secret.

"Only this morning! He did not dare tell us any earlier in case we blabbed … although he must have told Lady Mary … as he had ensured it was ok for all of us to have the afternoon off …" Beryl smiled.

"Did Tom drive?" Elsie asked.

"Tom and Dr Clarkson … we travelled in two cars … as I believe that you will both be coming back with us," Beryl explained.

"I see … I thought that the old carriage driver could not still be waiting outside to take us back to Downton … the poor man has waited around long enough today …" Elsie added happily.

"Got a bit carried away on the Moors did you?" Beryl teased.

"Just a bit!" Elsie giggled, and Beryl burst out laughing.

Charles arrived just at that moment and it warmed his heart to see Elsie so happy with her friend.

"What are we laughing at then ladies?" he asked, knowing that he would never get a straight answer.

"Never you mind … you romantic old devil!" Beryl chirped, as Elsie took Charles's hand in hers, leaning into him and with her other hand gently stroking his arm. She looked up dotingly at her man.

Charles chuckled at Beryl's name for him although he was very distracted by Elsie's sensual caressing of his arm. As lovely as this afternoon had been with their friends and family; his mind was beginning to wander to thoughts of having Elsie all to himself again.

Elsie's thoughts were travelling exactly the same path; as her fingers softly ran underneath the edge of his shirt cuff, tickling the hairs on his arms. Charles let out a tiny murmur, and then coughed to cover this as Beryl looked on amused.

"I think I'll leave you both to it …" Beryl smiled happily.

Elsie and Charles had the good grace to look a little abashed as Beryl walked away chuckling.

"Don't look so embarrassed … I could not be happier for you! " Beryl said, without turning to face the happy couple, as she rejoined Daisy and Anna.

Elsie reached up to kiss Charles, groaning quietly against his lips as she allowed a hand to scratch the hair at the nape of his neck, the other hand fondling his chest.

"Elsie …" Charles whispered against her lips, as his hands tentatively encircled her waist.

"Now, now … you two … save that for the honeymoon!" Aileen chided playfully.

Elsie and Charles sprung apart like two guilty teenagers.

"Now Elsie … you go and catch up with your friends … Charles and I need to have a little chat …" Aileen said.

Charles gulped in anticipation. Whilst Aileen had been nothing but welcoming when he had visited her home yesterday; he was very aware that she would have lots of questions about him and his intentions; not to mention why it had taken him so long to declare his intentions. Elsie had never been married before after all and so it was not surprising that the Scottish lioness before him would want to protect her younger sister. Elsie looked at her sister with defiance; she would not allow Charles to be subjected to an interrogation and as much as she loved Aileen with all of her heart, Elsie was well aware just how scary she could be. Elsie smiled to herself; thinking that when they were growing up it was Aileen who was seen to be the tougher and more terrifying sister. My maids would never believe that, Elsie realised with a giggle.

"Aileen now don't you start …" Elsie began but was interrupted.

Charles unconsciously took a small step backwards, the fire rising in the two Hughes's sisters was something to behold.

"Oh Elsie lass … don't get your knickers in a twist … I simply want a word with ye man here …" Aileen said, her accent becoming much more pronounced when conversing with her sister.

"As long as you don't frighten the poor man … I know what a beastie you can be Aileen Hughes!" Elsie retaliated.

"Well I haven't been called that in a while … now leave us in peace … I promise I'll not eat him alive!" she joked, as Elsie reluctantly smiled and left them to it. Not before giving Charles a reassuring wink. He forced a smile, hoping he would live to see his fiancée again.

Charles gulped as he looked at the older sister; hoping that Aileen was joking when she had mentioned eating him alive.

######

Elsie took her chance to speak to Richard. She still did not know how his dinner with Isobel Crawley had gone the previous evening and she was beside herself with curiosity. She pulled him to the far window at the side of the orangery.

"I am so happy for you Elsie … and there you were doubting poor Charles … the man could not love you any more …" he smiled, as he bent to kiss her on the cheek.

"Thank you Richard ... I only hope that he still loves me following his inquisition from the scarier of the Hughes sisters … " she smiled.

"There is a Hughes sister that is scarier than you?" he asked impishly, as Elsie swatted him on the arm.

"Now … enough about me and Charles … how did your dinner go?" Elsie asked eagerly.

"Very well … the salmon mousse was superb and the beef stroganoff was to die for …" he teased.

Elsie glared at him. Richard chuckled.

"Oh … you didn't mean the food?" he asked innocently.

She continued her silent glare, and swatted his arm again.

"It was lovely," he finally answered, honestly.

"And what did Isobel say? About you and her? About Lord Merton?" Elsie asked.

"Well she did not declare her everlasting love for me if that is what you are hoping … however I did sense that things were not at all rosy between she and Lord Merton …" Richard explained.

"And?" Elsie asked, virtually jumping up and down with excitement.

"And what? She is engaged to be married Elsie. I would certainly not make any advances or declare any feelings unless her engagement was dissolved … what kind of man would that make me?" he asked, a sadness in his eyes.

Elsie smiled warmly at her friend.

"It would make you a different person to the friend I know and care for Richard Clarkson … you are a gentleman and a kind soul … and you are quite right to be cautious …" Elsie said tenderly, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

Richard returned her smile.

"Cautious and gentlemanly I may be Elsie … but don't mistake me for a fool … if I even hear a whisper that their engagement has been terminated … I will run to Isobel's door without hesitation and propose right there on the spot!" he cheered.

"And if I ever hear a whisper of such news Richard … I will clear the path to her door to help speed you on your way!" she smiled.

"It's a deal!" he replied, as they clinked glasses.

As Elsie smiled at her friend she was very confident that, given the twinkle in his eye, and given the way Isobel had reacted thus far to the news that Richard was not in any way betrothed to Elsie, it would not be very long before another proposal took place in Downton. She hoped for this with all of her soul.

######

"Don't look so terrified Charles … my bark is worse than my bite!" she laughed, as they walked through the garden at the back of the house.

He smiled but the grin did not quite reach his eyes. He knew how important Aileen was to Elsie and he did not want to ruin everything. He looked at Aileen meaningfully, willing for her to speak.

"Charles … please … I simply have a few questions that is all … remember that I have already given my blessing to the marriage …" she reminded him.

Charles smiled genuinely at that; yes of course, only yesterday she had offered her support to his proposal of marriage.

"Shall we take a seat?" Charles asked, as he pointed to a nearby bench.

The Butler realised that this was a very unusual situation for him; he was not used to being alone with a woman; well not a woman who was not Elsie Hughes. As he sat beside Aileen on the bench, he smiled at her noting the similarities between the pair. Aileen had more grey running through her hair than Elsie, and she was slightly taller and a little more imperious in manner. Yet, she remained an attractive woman and Charles had no doubt that both of the Hughes sisters would have had their fair share of admirers over the years. It was obvious to Charles that Aileen was an honest, intelligent and straight-talking woman who, beneath the stern exterior, had a heart of gold; yes she did indeed remind Charles of another woman he knew very well.

"Charles … why has it taken you twenty years to propose to my sister?" she said directly.

Charles spluttered in response; he was shocked, he had been hoping that Aileen might start with an easier and more subdued question. However he knew that this was a fair question and so he readied himself to give an answer.

"That is a very good question Aileen … and not one that is easily answered. Firstly let me assure you that I have loved your sister from our very first meeting. That is now as clear to me as the sun in the sky. However, in our positions … as Heads of Staff at Downton … I could not acknowledge those feelings … it was simply not allowed … and as cowardly as that might sound … it would not have been fair to Elsie … I had nothing to offer her … we would have had to leave Downton and I could not have supported us … therefore I would have encouraged her to leave her position … a position that she had worked so hard to achieve … and for what? For a life of poverty and regret?" he said despondently.

"You could have offered her your love? And that is all she has ever wanted Charles …" she replied firmly but kindly.

Charles gulped on hearing the words he knew to be true.

"I am proud man Aileen … I could not allow her to throw away her life for me … and let's not forget that I was never sure that she had feelings for me ... I hoped that she did of course and I knew that she cared for me very much ... but I did not know if she loved me ... and if I am honest … I was also very scared … terrified in fact ... of leaving Downton … of leaving everything I knew …" he added, not knowing if his words were helping or hindering his cause.

"And yet you have taken that risk now? You are both still at Downton … why is it ok now Charles and yet it was not then?" she asked.

Another good question, Charles thought.

"I could not wait a moment longer Aileen … we have wasted too much time already and that is entirely my responsibility … I needed to act before I lost Elsie forever … I needed to show her that she means more to me than anything ... she is the love of my life … and I intend to show her how much I love her ... every single day for the rest of our lives …" he explained truthfully.

"And Downton? You said it would not have been allowed in the past?" she asked.

"Times have changed thank goodness … Lord Grantham is happy for us to be married and to continue at Downton …" Charles added.

"And if he had not been happy Charles? What then?" she asked, a steeliness returning to her voice. She needed to be sure that Charles was not marrying her sister simply because he now had the Lord's blessing.

"I would have left Downton immediately … the proudest of men to have Elsie as my future wife … and looking forward with great happiness to our future together …" he said with utmost sincerity.

Aileen starred at Charles, looking deep into his eyes. She wore the most serious expression as she continued to gaze at him. He too was looking at her with an earnest gaze, hoping that he had convinced Aileen of his love for Elsie; her sister was everything to him. He watched relieved as a broad smile appeared on the Scottish woman's face.

"Well that is all that I needed to know … I wish you and Elsie every happiness Charles … although given the swagger in my little sister's step … I have no doubt that you will indeed make her very happy!" she teased, rising from her seat.

Charles's cheeks turned pink as he also stood. However, the two had notably relaxed and giggled lightly now that the awkwardness was dissipating.

"I am sorry if I came across as a bit of a Scottish dragon Charles … I can see how much Elsie loves you … she has always loved you … she must have mentioned the mythical Charles Carson at least ten times in every letter to me for the last twenty years … and yet I never met you ... I was beginning to think that you did not actually exist …" she laughed.

Charles laughed heartily too.

" … I just could not bear to see Elsie heartbroken …" she added genuinely, as Charles nodded understandingly. Aileen smiled but Charles could see that something was troubling her. Her light-heartedness of moments earlier had evaporated; he watched as tears welled in her eyes as she continued,

"… not again … he almost broke her Charles ... she could not go through that ever again …"

Charles felt a pain in the pit of his stomach; who on earth had broken Elsie's heart?


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews. Hope you enjoy the chapter- I thought my story needed a little detour before the wedding. Also, a warning that this chapter ends with a little m-ness and so please avoid this if this is not for you! x**

"Sorry Charles … I should not have mentioned that … Elsie will go mad … it was such a long time ago and it has nothing at all to do with you and Elsie … I know that you will never hurt my sister in that way …" Aileen said, trying to gather herself and her emotions.

"Who hurt her Aileen? It couldn't have been Joe Burns … she said that she had never loved Joe …" Charles said, feeling very anxious indeed.

"No … she did not love Joe … it wasn't him … Joe was a kind man … it was long before him … when she was still very young and came to live with us in Lytham St Anne's for a time … oh Charles I have said too much already … I am sorry to have burdened you with this … I did not mean to … you are also obviously a very good man … please try to forget that I said anything … Elsie loves you with all of her heart and you are going to be very happy together … I am simply being an over-protective big sister …" she smiled, reaching to touch Charles's hand for reassurance.

He smiled in reply, trying to do as she asked and push thoughts of Elsie's former love, whoever he was, to the back of his mind. He would have to allow Elsie to tell him about this man in her own good time. It was not something she had chosen to share with Charles thus far. That thought saddened him a little; he had been open with Elsie about Alice and although he realised that Elsie would have had flirtations in the past, he was under the impression that Joe Burns had been her only serious romance. This was obviously not the case. Despite wanting to know more, he replied politely,

"Of course Aileen … do not worry … let us forget that you ever mentioned it and get back inside. Elsie will be wondering where we are … she will think you have throttled me!" he said, forcing a joke to lighten the mood.

"She will!" she chuckled, as she linked arms with her future brother-in-law and walked back to the House.

######

"There you both are! Charles … have you survived?" Elsie teased, as she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a loving cuddle.

"I have indeed," he said, kissing her gently on the forehead. He loved Elsie so much and the thought of anyone almost breaking her, distressed him greatly. Again, he tried to push those thoughts away; he needed to respect Aileen and Elsie's wishes on the matter.

George, Aileen's husband, joined this group of three.

"Well Charles … I am happy to have an ally against these Hughes sister's … with a fellow supporter at my side, I may be able to win my first argument in forty years of marriage," he joked, as Elsie and Aileen giggled.

"Well I am yet to win an argument against Elsie so I wouldn't build your hopes up George!" Charles added with a chuckle.

"Ah not to worry … you should both come and visit us though … I was speaking to your Lady Mary and she said that you would be welcome to have some time off work before the wedding … she said that neither of you ever take the time that you are owed …" George said.

"I bet they don't … they both love their work too much! Oh do visit us Elsie … even just for the weekend …" Aileen pleaded.

Elsie smiled anxiously. She knew that Charles would not want them both to be away from Downton and he would not want them to take advantage of the Grantham's generosity; they had already had a day off work today. She also knew that the idea of going back to Lytham St Anne's was fraught with problems for her. That is why she had rarely been back to the small town on the Lancashire Coast in all of the intervening years. She had, more often than not, met up with Aileen somewhere in between their two homes. On the occasions when she had visited Aileen's home; she had normally simply visited for the day and not stayed overnight.

As Aileen stared at her sister, she knew only too well what was bothering her. However, she was convinced that with a man like Charles at her side, her sister could weather the storm. It would also do Elsie good to stop avoiding her past and to face up to it and make peace.

"Oh come on Elsie … the girls would love to see you … please …" Aileen asked again.

"Well I think it is a lovely idea … how about it Elsie?" Charles said cheerfully.

Elsie looked at her Butler, quite stunned.

"You would be happy to leave Downton for an entire weekend? For both of us to be away from the House?" she asked.

Charles chuckled. He knew that Elsie expected him to be appalled by the idea. In the past, Downton had always come first with him but not anymore.

"I am a changed man Elsie … didn't you know? And I cannot think of anything I would rather do than spend the weekend with my beautiful fiancée, by the sea, getting to know her wonderful family a little more …" he beamed.

Elsie realised that there was no answer to give except,

"Well that's settled then … we will look forward to the visit … thank you both," Elsie replied, smiling at Aileen and George, and planting a sweet kiss on Charles's cheek.

Elsie then shared a worried glance with her sister. Aileen nodded reassuringly and silently mouthed, 'It will be fine'.

######

Richard had just dropped off Elsie, Charles and Beryl at the Abbey and was about to drive off when he spotted Isobel, arriving at the main entrance.

"Dr Clarkson … how are you?" she shouted towards the car, ignoring Thomas who was waiting to greet her in Mr Carson's place. She was thrilled to see the doctor, her friend.

He turned off the engine and got out of the vehicle.

"I am well Mrs Crawley and you?" he asked happily, delighted to see Isobel.

"Yes I am fine … fine …" she answered, not at all convincingly.

"And how is Lord Merton?" he asked politely.

Isobel gave a weary sigh.

"He is fine thank you … I have not actually seen much of him lately …" she said, looking down at her toes.

Richard felt utter confusion. Isobel did not look happy. During their dinner the previous evening, she had also seemed decidedly lukewarm when discussing her fiancé; and yet Lord Merton was her fiancé, they had only been engaged a matter of weeks. Richard had also watched Isobel fawn all over Lord Merton in the Village, and at the Fair. How could she suddenly be having second thoughts?

"Oh I am sorry to hear that … Mrs Crawley are you ok? Is there anything I can do to help?" Richard asked genuinely, feeling lost as to what he was meant to do in this situation.

He loved Isobel but she had left him little choice but to step back; to impose a distance between the pair. He could not afford to let his heart be hurt once again.

"Thank you Dr Clarkson. I appreciate your friendship and support more than you know. You are a kind and honourable man. However, I fear this is something that I need to sort for myself … I will see you very soon," she smiled sincerely, and then turned to walk inside.

Richard felt a little surge of hope rising within him; was she going to call off her engagement to Lord Merton?

######

"Elsie … what are you doing?" Charles asked happily, as his fiancée dragged him by the hand along the corridor.

Elsie stopped, reaching up to whisper in his ear,

"We need to find somewhere private … so that I can show you my appreciation for today …" she flirted, as Charles felt himself immediately getting hot and bothered. She continued to stroke his face and rubbed her nose against his.

"Elsie … it is teatime and there are hundreds of staff milling about downstairs!" he exclaimed, although she noted happily that despite his words, his hands had made their way to rest at her hips, pulling her in closer.

"Now Mr Carson … you know as well as I do that we do not have hundreds of staff! Accuracy is the key to high standards at Downton you know …" she said, mocking him playfully with his own words.

He licked his lips in delight; he loved it when she teased him. He gave a frustrated sigh as he whispered in her ear,

"And what did you have in mind ... in terms of showing your gratitude to your most humble fiancé?"

"Well let us find somewhere private and I will show you …" she said, as she briefly took his lips between her teeth and bit him gently. She then let her tongue tease the inside of his mouth.

"Dear god woman … let's find somewhere and quick!" he said, as he now took the lead and began pulling her along the corridor. She could barely keep up as she laughed joyfully.

"Charles where are we going?" she asked.

"I have no idea!" he chuckled, yet he did not slow down his pace.

"In here? Or in here?" he said, first pointing to his pantry and then to her sitting-room.

"Too obvious … anyone could knock on the door!" she said.

Charles nodded and then kept walking. He stopped outside the boot room.

"How about in here?" he asked, desperate to resume kissing Elsie.

"No … there is no lock …" Elsie said levelly, although she could not tell Charles the real reason. That room brought back horrific memories of Anna's ordeal.

"What room does have a lock?" he asked, frantic to find somewhere and quickly.

"The store cupboard has a lock!" she said, a cheeky smile on her face.

Charles looked momentarily shocked.

"But that's a cupboard not a room …" he said.

"It's a big cupboard … plenty of room for two … " she breathed, against his ear.

Charles let out a long groan.

"Store cupboard it is!" he yelled, not quite believing how young and daring Elsie made him feel. He knew this was dangerous but he also knew that he wanted to kiss Elsie in this moment more than he had ever wanted to kiss anyone in his life.

They let go of each other's hands and walked as calmly as possible towards the cupboard. There was only one maid sitting at the kitchen table, the other staff were elsewhere. Charles pretended to inspect some pots and pans whilst Elsie invented a task for the maid to ensure she had to leave the room and go upstairs. She then scrambled across to the store cupboard door, unlocked it swiftly and dragged Charles inside, locking the door behind them.

Without any hesitation, Charles pressed Elsie hard against the shelves and smothered her in kisses, his hands roaming the length of her body as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and drew him in close. After a few seconds of kissing each other senseless, Elsie pulled back. Charles looked at her confused, as he lunged forward to take her lips in his again. Elsie pulled back again.

"Now my gorgeous man … it is I who wants to thank you for planning such a perfect and special day … and so let me spoil you …" she teased, as she ran her hands down his chest, pushing him backwards against the opposite shelves.

Every time Charles leaned forward to kiss her again she mischievously held her fingers to his lips and shook her head. She slipped off his jacket, then his waistcoat and then she set about undoing his tie. Having been unsuccessful in trying to solicit another kiss, Charles settled happily for caressing every inch of her back and bottom, resting his forehead on hers as she continued to undress him. His tie and collar now removed, Elsie began to unbutton his shirt. As she undid each button she placed a kiss to his chest, and purred a thank you against his torso, as she worked her way down to his waist, untucking his shirt from his trousers. Charles murmured with pleasure, enjoying her deft touch and sweet caresses. She pulled his shirt down his arms and deposited it on the floor with his other clothes, running her hands wildly up and down his chest, her kisses becoming more voracious as she whispered 'thank you' over and over again against his chest. Charles ran his hands through her hair, holding her head to his chest as she cosseted him. He had never felt so spoiled and was panting with his desire as he forced himself to say,

"Elsie we need to stop or I won't be able to remain a gentleman … we are not yet married … I don't want to compromise you … ohhhhhhhh …" he groaned as she sucked his nipple, placing tiny bites to his chest.

"Charles … I think you will find that I am the one doing the compromising … now sit down my man and let me spoil you … and don't worry …" Elsie began and then became distracted, her breath hastening as she gazed as his strong, hairy chest.

She continued to kiss his chest, as she pushed him downwards to sit on a crate, her hands kneading his strong shoulders. She then added, "… there is a lot we can do without actually making love Charles …"

Elsie beamed with pride as she felt Charles's groan vibrate through his chest against her lips. She certainly wanted the first time they made love to be in a bed and not in a store cupboard but, my goodness, she was going to pleasure her man right now, to show her adoration and appreciation fully. Elsie straddled her Butler, kneeling on either side of the crate and pressing herself against him. Charles moaned as he gripped her thighs, burying his head in her chest. Elsie tightened her hold around his neck, crushing his face against her heaving breasts. She then reached down between them, pushing his head back a little to give herself room to manoeuvre. She kissed him hungrily on the lips and then began to unbutton her dress. As the material parted, she began to undo the hooks at the front of her corset. She could see from Charles's insatiable gaze how much he wanted to see her breasts. Elsie smiled lovingly as she ruffled his hair.

"Thank you so much my love … for the most perfect proposal and the most splendid day … I could not be happier Charles …" she declared warmly.

Charles gazed soppily at Elsie, still gripping her thighs tightly and gawping eagerly at the cleavage that was showing above her corset, "I could not be happier either Elsie …"

Elsie smiled mischievously at Charles, "Oh I think you could be a little happier …" she said, as with one swift pull, she tugged down her corset, revealing two luscious, bouncing, beautiful breasts.

Charles almost fainted in desire as his mouth immediately latched onto one of Elsie's breasts; kissing, sucking and licking with abandon, his hands joining his lips to massage and stroke these beautiful globes. Elsie stroked his hair tenderly as she watched him enjoy his special treat. She was becoming increasingly aroused, as was Charles, and the faraway noises and hustle and bustle of the downstairs staff, did nothing to distract the Butler and Housekeeper; years of restraint had turned into a devil-may-care attitude, both lost in the other.

As Elsie straddled her man, still fully dressed with the exception of her exposed breasts, she wanted nothing more than to bring some release for Charles. He looked blissful as he nuzzled her chest and she could feel his arousal against her inner thigh. She knew that he would never dream of asking her to touch him, to touch him there, but she was determined to show her gratitude and she did not want to leave Charles wanting. Something had overtaken her since Charles had declared his love; years of control and restraint abandoned, she wanted him so much. She was happy to wait until they were married for her release but she would ensure Charles was fully satisfied. She steadily dragged her hand downwards, from his hair to his chest, caressing his face as he continued to rest happily against her breasts. She continued her path, reaching the waist band of his trousers. Charles still seemed unaware of her planned destination. She took him by surprise as she rubbed her hand over the swell in his trousers. Charles's head shot back instinctively, resting against the shelves as he groaned loudly.

"Oh my goodness Elsie … what on earth have I ever done to deserve this?" Charles whimpered, as Elsie continued to fondle his length, teasing him through his trousers.

As she massaged him harder and harder, she raised herself high on her knees kissing him passionately, her tongue exploring his mouth as he kneaded her bottom, bunching her dress in his hands as he enjoyed the feel of her stockings and her soft, warm skin beneath his hands. Elsie undid the buttons of his trousers, both of her hands now slipping inside to get closer to him. She sighed as she felt his velvety skin under her fingertips. Charles thundered with desire as she held him in her hands; teasing, stroking and exploring his hardness.

"Ohhhhhhh Elsie … I cannot keep control … oh my good god … you are going to have to stop … I am going to come Elsie … please god … you'll have to stop …." he murmured, wanting her to do anything but stop. His eyes were dilated as she rubbed him more and more vigorously, enjoying the power she felt as he became undone in her hands. Her fingers diligently moving more and more swiftly up and down his length as she sucked his lips with such power and need.

"I want you to come my man … this is my little thank you gift … let yourself go my love …" she whispered as she bit his earlobe, picking up speed yet again as she rubbed herself up and down his thigh as she felt Charles reaching his crescendo.

"Oh Elsie … what about you … oh Elsie …" he managed, his head thrashing back and forth as he pushed his groin upwards, rubbing himself against Elsie to cause even greater friction.

"This is all about you my love … I love you … now let go …" she smiled against his lips, and with one final jerk of her hands, she made the Butler of Downton Abbey roar with lust.

As Charles toppled over the edge, he gripped Elsie to him, his face buried deep in the swell of her breasts. As he came down from his high, he hugged her closely, as his breath began to regulate and his heart beat returned to a more a measured beat. She held his head to her chest tenderly as she whispered her love to him over and over again, stroking his hair and delighting in the feel of his warm breath against her skin.

"I love you Elsie Hughes," he mumbled.

"I love you too Charles Carson," she purred.

She is all mine, Charles thought wondrously, Elsie is all mine; and he realised in that moment that whatever romances Elsie had experienced in the past, it did not matter to him at all, because what they both shared together was perfect, simply perfect, and he would spend the rest of his days attempting to make Elsie as happy as she made him.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

**A/N: A short chapter to keep this story moving, a longer chapter will follow very soon x**

As Elsie finished her paperwork, waiting for her Butler to finish his duties with the Family upstairs, she began to fret, worried about her earlier behaviour. She was panicked, wondering what Charles must think of her. Would he regret pledging himself to such a wanton woman? She had wanted to thank him, to thank him profusely for the most perfect day of her life. He had proved without doubt what a thoughtful and romantic man he was and his planning had gone beyond Elsie's wildest dreams. She had wanted to reward him and thank him for his efforts, to show her love to him; however she had not planned at all what then transpired. Elsie had been caught up in the moment as she observed Charles's obvious desire for her. She only hoped that his opinion of her had not faltered. She had never done anything like that for any other man; she had never wanted to. However, Charles was different and he brought out a lustful side to her that had lain dormant for decades.

As she sat worrying herself senseless and staring down at the multitude of papers on her desk, she had not noticed the smiling Butler standing in her doorway.

"Have I ever told you how adorable you are when you are deep in thought?" he said, the most loving smile on his face.

"Oh Charles … I didn't realise you were there …" she said, standing nervously.

"Elsie is something troubling you?" he asked, immediately sensing her unease.

"No … no … not at all …" she mumbled, fidgeting anxiously with her hands.

He reached forward to kiss her on the lips but Elsie swiftly turned her head so that his kiss met her cheek instead. He stepped backwards, looking at her with an expression of puzzlement and amusement.

"Elsie … it is a little late to go all shy on me?" he laughed lightly.

Elsie looked mortified, blushing with embarrassment and twisting her engagement ring around and around her finger as she refused to catch his gaze.

Charles had now begun to feel anxious. What was going on? Things had been going so swimmingly earlier; in fact things had gone in an entirely unexpected yet thrilling direction. He could barely look the Dowager in the face during the evening service for fear of her realising what he had just been up to in the store cupboard. He had been counting the seconds all evening, desperate to hold Elsie in his arms once again. Yet now she seemed ill at ease and anxious.

"Elsie … what's wrong?" he asked, as he took both of her hands in his and brought them to his lips, planting a gentle kiss to her fingers.

She remained looking at her toes.

"Do you think less of me Charles?" she whispered.

"Less of you? Why on earth would you think that?" he asked, horrified by the notion.

"Well … well … because of earlier … have I disappointed you?" she asked, not wanting to elaborate further; that would make it even worse.

Charles finally realised what was bothering her; his heart ached as he saw how troubled and anxious she looked. She thought she had disappointed him; Charles shook his head at the ludicrous nature of that thought.

"My gods Elsie … you could never disappoint me … and you could definitely not disappoint me by … by …" he began, and then faltered as he tried to think of a gentlemanly way to describe what Elsie had done for him. He then found his words,

"… by lavishing me with affection in such a way."

Elsie broke out into the most relieved and heartfelt giggles; her Butler's way with words immediately shattering the tension in the air.

"Lavishing you with affection … I like that description …" she smiled.

Charles chuckled too, as he wrapped his arms around her waist happily.

"Seriously though Elsie … earlier … well it was simply wonderful and all I feel for you is utter love and gratitude … that you would make me feel so wanted … and give me such pleasure …" he said softly, placing a soft kiss to her temple. He was deliberately holding back, not wanting to ravish her as they discussed this delicate issue.

"So you were not appalled by my forwardness?" she asked.

"Not at all … I would have thought it was blindingly obvious how much I enjoyed your attentions …" he smirked lovingly.

"Well yes … you did seem rather joyful …" she teased.

Charles then leant forward to whisper in her ear,

"I have never been more joyful in my life … I am the luckiest man alive to be marrying you Elsie Hughes … if it wasn't enough that you are beautiful, intelligent and kind … you are also the most sensual and passionate woman and I want you so very much … " he finished, kissing her hair tenderly.

Elsie smiled with relief.

"So you would not be completely dismayed if I should repeat this afternoon's activities at some point in the future?" she asked cheekily.

"I would be forever in your debt if I should be so blessed to experience such attentions again … although I also look forward to repaying you in kind my darling … if that would be agreeable?" he soothed, as he stroked her back and continued to kiss her hair, drawing her body closer to him. His formality of tone and language belying the desire he was feeling.

"Ummm … that would be most agreeable indeed my love," she breathed happily.

######

It was three days since the proposal and as promised, Charles and Elsie had been given a weekends leave to visit Aileen and George in Lytham St Anne's. Elsie was very much looking forward to spending more time with her sister; there had been few visits in recent years. She was also excited that Aileen would be able to get to know Charles a little more. She wanted her sister to love Charles just as much she did; well perhaps not quite as much! For the last few days, since Aileen's invitation, Elsie had tried with all of her might to focus on the positives of the visit; seeing her nieces again, spending time with Aileen and Charles becoming fully part of the family. She had tried very hard to be upbeat but unfortunately a feeling of dread kept overtaking her. She had avoided the small town on the Lancashire Coast for over thirty years; never wanting to be reminded of the unhappy memories it held for her and never wishing to set eyes on him ever again. Yet, as she walked to the train station on Charles's arm, the pain of all of the those decades ago seemed very real and very present.

Charles sensed Elsie's hand stiffen on his arm as they reached the station. She had seemed restless and unsettled over the last day or so and he was sure that their upcoming visit was the reason. He had tried to convince himself that the former suitor Aileen had mentioned was not the reason for this edginess. Whatever had happened, surely all of these years later, the man was still not capable of causing Elsie such pain. Yet as he looked down at his fiancée, he could see her apprehension, her agony. Why wouldn't she confide in him? Why would she not allow him to help her? He thought, frustrated by her silence. If this man was still alive, Charles would never allow the brute to hurt Elsie again. Yet, the fact that this man still had such a hold on Elsie made Charles anxious; as he prayed silently that she did not have remnants of feelings for this man. Deep down Charles knew that this could not be true and yet something was not right.

Elsie looked up and caught Charles's caring and worried glance. She knew that she had been spotted worrying and fretting and therefore she directed her most beaming smile towards Charles; wanting to reassure him that everything was ok. In fact, everything is more than ok, Elsie reminded herself. Everything is wonderful and that is all because of this lovely man, she thought happily, smiling dotingly at Charles. Yet here she was keeping secrets from the man that meant more to her than any other person on this earth; she felt unfaithful for keeping such thoughts and worries to herself. Charles deserved to know; he deserved to know the truth. As they made their way along the platform, she stopped and took a deep breath,

"Charles … there is something I need to tell you …" she said.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Oh thank goodness Charles thought, Elsie is going to tell me about this man from her past.

"Yes Elsie?" he said warmly, hoping to encourage her.

Elsie took Charles's hand and led them to the far end of the platform where there was a seat that offered some privacy. It was at least another half hour until their train was due and she needed to talk to Charles.

"Charles … you might have noticed that I am a little apprehensive about going to visit Lytham St Anne's …" she began.

"I had noticed that Elsie … you do know that you can discuss anything at all with me … whatever it is that is worrying you …" he smiled.

"I know that Charles … and I am very grateful for that … it is just something that is difficult to talk about … and it happened such a long time ago that it seems silly for me still to be so unsettled by it now … however I don't wish to have any secrets from you … not when we are to be married …" she said, her voice cracking with emotion, as she reached to stroke his face.

Charles glided an arm around her waist and held her closer to him on the seat.

"There is nothing silly about feeling unsettled about a situation from your past Elsie … look how unnerved I was by Grigg's return and the whole Alice situation …" he said softly.

Charles then immediately chastised himself for using that example; he wanted Elsie to know that it was fine to discuss and be affected by a past love but he certainly did not want to remind Elsie of any unhappy memories of the past few weeks.

"Charles … was Alice your only serious romance … before me I mean? I realise you will have had other flirtations but in terms of considering marriage …" Elsie asked.

"Yes … yes she was … all of those years ago I hoped that Alice and I might marry … and I thought that I loved her … maybe I did in a way … but I never loved her truly … not like I love you Elsie," he explained sincerely.

Tears welled in Elsie's eyes as she gazed at Charles.

"And I love you Charles … more than I have ever loved anyone in my life and as you know … whilst I cared for Joe Burns very much and whilst we did enjoy a nice courtship … I never loved Joe and that is why I turned down his proposals … I could never marry a man that I did not love … also by the second proposal there was the small matter of a big, grumpy Butler who I had fallen in love with!" Elsie giggled happily, squeezing Charles's hand.

Charles laughed joyously and quickly scanned the platform. He then gave Elsie a quick peck on the nose. He approached his next question hesitantly; he did not want to upset Elsie or to make her worry even more.

"And I know that a beautiful woman like you will have had other romances … I am sure you had a long line of men at your door back in Scotland," he said warmly.

"There was one or two! Nothing serious mind you … just local farm-hands who wanted to take me to the Village dance and such like …" she smiled.

Charles smiled too, nodding lovingly at Elsie. Elsie was stalling for time, trying to delay the sad tale she had to tell. He could see she was weighing up what to say next.

"I don't think I have mentioned this before Charles … but before coming to Yorkshire I lived with Aileen and George for a couple of years in Lytham St Anne's," she explained carefully.

"Did you? How old were you then?" he asked softly, wondering if the doomed romance had been a youthful fling or something more serious.

"I was in my early twenties, before I moved to Brough House and a good ten years or more before I moved to Downton …" she continued.

Charles's stomach lurched; this fellow had been important to Elsie, he could see it in her eyes and the wistful expression on her face. He needed to know more and so he pushed a little further,

"… and did you enjoy your time in Lytham St Anne's?" he asked.

"I did … well at first I did … it was lovely to spend time with Aileen … she had left Scotland a couple of years before … and the girls were just young … so I enjoyed being there for them … I love my nieces very much … I also made some very good friends …" she said.

Elsie knew that she was beating around the bush but she could not seem to say it. Just spit it out woman, she silently reprimanded herself. Charles continued to hold her hand, encouraging her to continue.

"… and well … this is the difficult part Charles …" she said, pausing again.

"It is ok Elsie … whatever you tell me is ok … this was almost forty years ago … long before you and I met … please do not worry …" he reassured, gently stroking her face.

Elsie nodded, biting her lip with nerves. The pain from all of those years ago was still raw; the humiliation she felt still so clear.

"… and I fell in love Charles … I fell hopelessly in love … I was so happy …" she said, tears forming in her eyes once again.

Charles gripped her hand tighter. He was determined to be supportive but hearing about the man that she had fallen utterly in love with was not going to be easy. He despised himself for this but he already hated him and felt jealous of this man.

"… and what happened Elsie?" he asked worriedly.

She took another gulp of air.

"He proposed marriage … I accepted … we planned to marry … he was my only other serious romance Charles … him and Joe Burns," Elsie finished.

She was acutely aware that she had still not spoken his name; she could not bear to hear the words.

"But you did love this man?" Charles asked. He knew that Elsie had already said this but for some reason he needed to hear it again.

"Yes I did love him … very much … but then he … he ... he broke my heart in two …" she said, bursting into floods of tears.

"Oh Elsie …" Charles gushed, wrapping her up into a warm, loving hug. Charles stroked her hair tenderly as he held her to his chest. He felt her sobs as he tried to soothe her, whispering how much he loved her over and over again.

Finally the tears subsided and Elsie seemed to quieten in his arms. As Charles continued to hold her, he heard the whistle of the train as it approached the station.

"Elsie I am sorry but it is our train …" he whispered against her hair.

She looked up at him with red-rimmed eyes and gave him the most loving smile.

"I will tell you everything Charles … but can we leave it for now?" she asked.

"Of course we can Elsie … of course we can …" he said kindly, kissing her on the temple and then offering his arm to walk to the train. He was desperate to know about this scoundrel, he wanted to throttle him with his own bare hands for causing Elsie such pain, however he knew that he needed to let Elsie tell him in her own good time. He was just thankful that Elsie had decided to share this with him; he wanted them to share everything, no matter how anxious it made him to hear about her former beau.

######

They were a few minutes from Lytham St Anne's and Elsie was starting to feel excited. Despite her worry about 'him', she was not going to let it spoil this treasured family weekend for her and Charles. She was so proud of her fiancé and she looked forward to her family getting to know him.

"We are going to have a lovely time you know …" Elsie whispered to Charles.

Their train carriage was full of people and so they had not been able to discuss anything further. They had settled for holding hands and enjoying the scenery as their train made its way across the stunning Yorkshire Moors, through the beautiful Lancashire countryside to the coast.

"I have no doubt about it Elsie … I just hope that your family don't wonder why you have saddled yourself with such an old-fashioned, grumpy old oaf!" he joked.

"Never … my family are going to get to know my wonderful Charles … the love of my life …" she smiled, throwing caution to the wind and reaching up to kiss him briefly but sweetly. This elicited a couple of raised eyebrows from fellow passengers in the carriage.

"Did you think that he was the love of your life?" Charles asked, the question was out of his mouth before he could stop it.

Elsie looked shocked and Charles started to immediately mumble his apologies. However, she gently held her fingers to his lips to shush him.

"At the time I did … but little did I know what was to come … you are the love of my life Charles Carson … there is no doubt about that … and he is simply a very unpleasant memory from my past … and someone who does not deserve to be mentioned in the same breath as you …" she finished sincerely, kissing Charles once more on the lips.

He beamed with joy, resting his head on hers and breathing a contented and happy sigh.

######

"Ahhh … Aunt Elsie!" cried Elizabeth, Jane and Charlotte as they ran forward to embrace their much-loved Aunt.

The girls were all in their thirties now, with partners and families of their own, and yet to Elsie it seemed like only yesterday when they were toddlers running around at her knees. The four women hugged tightly in a close huddle as Aileen and George stood and watched happily from one side, Charles at the other. It warmed Charles's heart to see the love these girls so obviously had for their Aunt, as they hugged her tightly, with Elsie stroking their faces, overjoyed to see them. They eventually released Elsie and suddenly remembered that their Aunt was not alone.

"Now … aren't you going to introduce us to your fiancé Aunt Elsie?" Charlotte asked, as all three girls lined up to gaze at Charles, broad grins on their faces.

Charles felt quite flustered to be the focus of these three sprightly young girls.

"He is very handsome Aunt Elsie …" Elizabeth teased warmly, as Elsie smiled and shook her head.

Charles turned a pretty shade of pink.

"Elizabeth Crombie you haven't lost your cheek!" Elsie said lovingly.

"Well I do need to live up to my namesake … and as she is currently being romanced by a tall, handsome Butler, I have a lot to live up to!" she replied sassily, kissing her Aunt on the cheek.

The girls were beyond delighted for their Aunt; they wanted her to be happy and to have someone special in her life. Charles continued to smile nervously at the girls, although he was starting to enjoy their teasing.

"And he is certainly smitten with you Aunt Elsie … his eyes light up whenever he looks at you …" Jane added quietly with a smile.

The girls giggled happily, still giving Charles the once-over, glancing up and down his body with teasing smiles. Charles took a huge gulp.

"You girls … honestly! You are terrifying the poor man!" Elsie chuckled as she caressed Charles's arm for reassurance and gave him a loving wink.

Charles decided to play to his audience; he could have a little fun too. Therefore, he reached down, cupping Elsie's pretty face in his hand, and kissed her deeply on the lips. Elsie was taken by surprise but soon recovered as she giggled against his mouth, knowing exactly what he was up to! She kissed him back soundly, giving a contented sigh as she reached her arms around his neck. They finished their adoring yet brief embrace with a lovely hug. The three girls sighed, muttering how cute and adorable Charles and Elsie were. The couple giggled happily as they cuddled each other, as they heard the girls discussing them so lovingly. Finally, they drew apart, and turned to face Elsie's three nieces.

"Well … you have a hot-blooded one there Aunt Elsie! Good for you!" Elizabeth exclaimed, as the other girls clapped their hands in delight.

"And it is lovely to meet you … Uncle Charles!" Jane added, a twinkle in her eye.

Then without warning, the three girls lunged forward and hugged Charles warmly. Elsie stepped backwards to stand beside Aileen and George, as the three laughed elatedly at the vision of Charles being smothered in kisses and hugs by the younger girls. When the girls finally put Charles down, he looked quite dazed and ruffled. The girls and their parents radiated happiness as they watched Elsie approach the blissful but bemused Butler, wrapping her arms around his waist, snuggling into his side and reaching up on tip-toes, giving him one final kiss on the cheek.

"He is lovely isn't he?" Elsie giggled.

**A/N: By the end of the weekend Elsie will have revealed all but I thought it would be better if she revealed it gradually so that we get a balance with the family as well. Please do keep reviewing- your reviews are a joy to read x**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

**A/N: Ok so we will finally find out what happened to Elsie; it isn't half as dramatic as some of your wonderful ideas and guesses! We'll see more of the heartbreaker in the next chapter. Enjoy x**

Charles and Elsie were in Elizabeth's car. They sat happily in the back. His arm was around her shoulder and her hand rested leisurely on his knee. Jane and Charlotte sat in the front of the car with their sister. Aileen was with George, in her husband's truck; George was a carpenter by trade.

"How long have you had this car Elizabeth? It is much larger than your last one … you are going up in the world!" Elsie joked.

She was so proud of all of her nieces, they were all strong and independent women, none more so than Elizabeth, Aileen and George's oldest child who was named after her dear Aunt.

"I have had it about six months … Matthew got himself a new Crossley and so I thought I should have one too …" she smiled.

"Your Aunt tells me that Mathew is an accountant Elizabeth …" Charles said.

"He is … he works for the local council … that is where I met him …" she added cheerfully.

"Elizabeth worked as an auditor at the council … she still does … working part-time and also looking after my beautiful great-nephew David …" Elsie further explained.

"Yes … I am a modern woman me Charles! I am sure that you support rights for women don't you? After all, you have worked alongside my Aunt as your equal for all of these years?" Elizabeth teased, as Jane and Charlotte giggled.

"Whoever gave you the impression that your Aunt is my equal Elizabeth … she is far superior to me in every way!" he added playfully, as the girls continued to laugh.

"Good man! Right answer!" Jane chirped from the front.

"And you Jane … do you have a career?" Charles asked.

"I trained to be a nurse Charles but I gave that up when the twins were born … the girls take all of my time now … and Derek works long hours … however perhaps when the girls get older I may restart my career …" she explained.

"You should only do whatever is right for you … some women work and some women choose not to … either way is fine so long as we have the choice!" Elizabeth added.

"Oh hark at Mrs Pankhurst!" Charlotte added warmly.

Charles smiled. He had noticed that the youngest of the girls was also the quietest. However, he knew that underneath that shy exterior, Charlotte was a fiercely intelligent young woman; Elsie had told him all about the studious young woman who had been offered a scholarship to attend Manchester University and had completed her degree in English Literature. She was now an editor at one of the top publishers in Manchester.

"And how do you enjoy your work Charlotte? You have a fascinating job … I have always loved literature …" Charles smiled.

"Yes Aunt Elsie tells me that you have quite an extensive library at Downton … I love my work Charles …" she began.

"She loves it too much! She works too hard … she is going to be single forever that one …" Jane stated, nudging Charlotte in the side. The younger sister rolled her eyes; Charles smiled, thinking that must be a family trait.

"I don't work too hard … I enjoy my work and I won't apologise for focusing on my career … not all women have to get married …" Charlotte said defiantly.

"Here here! I never planned to get married … I am not sure what went wrong!" Elizabeth said.

"You met Matthew and fell in love …" Jane added triumphantly, as if to prove her point.

"Oh so I did!" Elizabeth laughed and everyone in the car joined her.

"Well there is nothing wrong with focusing on your career Charlotte … I made my career my priority for several decades with no regrets … and it doesn't mean that you still can't find a wonderful man … look at me!" she laughed, kissing Charles on the cheek.

Charles smiled blissfully as he hugged Elsie and smiled at the younger women in the front of the car. He had always loved the young ladies back at Downton. He enjoyed being a kind of father-figure to them, as well as to the many young footmen at the House. He was therefore thrilled to be welcomed into this new family and he could see that his new role as Uncle to these three young women was going to be fun indeed. Just as he had that thought, Elizabeth declared,

"Oh … Aunt Elsie … just to mention before we get home … Mum has planned that you will have my old bedroom and Charles will have Jane's old room … but don't worry … they are next door to each other and so you'll easily be able to sneak between them during the night without making a sound!" she said cheekily.

Charles began to cough noisily and Elsie had to slap him on the back to stop him choking altogether. Elsie giggled lovingly as she looked at the shocked and mortified expression on his face.

"Honestly Elizabeth Crombie we'll have no more of those comments thank you very much! And for your information … Charles and I are not yet married and so there will be no sneaking!" Elsie replied sassily, giggling once again when she observed Charles's mouth hanging open.

######

"So … no sneaking tonight then?" Charles breathed against her lips, as he allowed his hands to roam to her bottom.

They had escaped for an after dinner walk along the coastal path, just the two of them, having enjoyed a wonderful dinner with the entire family, including Matthew and Derek and the children. Charles had been welcomed with open arms into Elsie's family and he truly cherished this, having never experienced a large family himself. However, on this bright and clear Saturday evening, it was lovely to now be alone with his girl. They were staying in Lytham St Anne's until Monday afternoon, when they would get the last train home to Downton.

They stood on the path enjoying a lovely kiss, as the sea air gently rustled around them. It was blissfully peaceful; they had not seen another person for at least fifteen minutes.

"No sneaking I am afraid …" Elsie giggled, enjoying his warm embrace. She then continued.

"… however much I would love to share a room with you …" she sighed, pressing herself more closely against him and kissing him deeply.

Charles groaned loudly, enjoying the freedom of them being completely on their own and he massaged her bottom excitedly, grinding softly up against her. Elsie let out a little murmur as she moved her lips to kiss and cosset his neck, as Charles continued to exhale happily.

"Ummm … I cannot imagine anything more perfect than waking up with you in my arms Elsie … but of course we should wait … we certainly could never … not in your sister's home … and not before we are married …" he said, trying to sound convincing.

"Certainly not!" Elsie teased, kissing him more ardently against his neck.

Charles tried desperately not to read too much into her advances; she surely would not consider … no stop that thought right there Charles Carson, he reprimanded himself. He did not wish to spoil the moment but they were alone, far from anywhere or anyone, and this was as good a time as any for Elsie to tell him what happened all of those years ago. He gave her one last fervent kiss and then said softly,

"Elsie … do you think you would be able to tell me about that man now? The man who hurt you?"

Elsie lowered her arms so that her hands settled on Charles's chest and she looked up into his most earnest eyes.

"Yes of course Charles … of course … let's sit …" she said, pointing at the soft grass below. Charles lay down his jacket and they both sat down. Charles held her hand and waited for her to speak. She readied herself and then began,

"He was a local boy … his family were upstanding members of the community and we met at a Church youth group. We were friends at first … there was a gang of us … we were all working in different jobs in and around Lytham St Anne's … and I was a working at one of the big houses on the edge of town … we would all meet for a drink at the end of our working day or go to the local dance together … we were all in our early twenties and we had fun …"

Charles nodded with a smile.

"And then you and he became close? Elsie … do you mind telling me his name? It seems silly to keep calling him _he_ …" Charles said.

"He was called James …" she said, trying to keep her emotions under control.

"And you and James became close?" Charles asked again.

"Yes we did … he asked if he could court me and ... well we fell in love … his family thankfully approved … I was a sensible, respectable girl even then … and so we began courting …" she smiled.

It may have turned out horribly in the end but Elsie remembered those early days of courtship with great fondness. It unsettled Charles to see the lovely smile that appeared as she recalled those memories.

"And then he asked you to marry him?" Charles continued.

"He did … and I said yes … we told our families and friends … everyone was delighted for us …" she said, her smile starting to falter.

"So what went wrong? What happened?" Charles asked. Elsie took a deep breath. Here goes, she thought.

"One week after we got engaged … he decided to marry another woman …" Elsie said, gulping back tears.

"He did what? How could he? That doesn't make any sense … he was happily engaged to you …" Charles said, utterly confused by this man's actions.

"I know … it obviously came as a total shock to me as well … I was completely and utterly devastated ..." she said sadly.

"But why would he do that? He loved you … he had courted you … you are beautiful and lovely and perfect … he had asked you to marry him … it doesn't make any sense … how on earth did he explain himself?" Charles asked, rattling off these statements in total disbelief, not even giving Elsie a chance to add anything further.

"He didn't explain … that is the worst part … the most hurtful and most mortifying part … he didn't even have the courtesy to tell me that he was marrying someone else …" Elsie said, holding her head in her hands and the tears falling freely.

Charles looked at her with such sadness; his poor, wonderful Elsie. How could this man have treated her like this? He hugged her to his chest and rubbed her back so lovingly, trying to offer some comfort to her. He kissed her hair and continued to caress her.

"If he didn't tell you … how did you find out?" Charles asked, dreading to know the answer.

"I was in Church … alongside Aileen and George … I had little Elizabeth on my lap … and when the banns of marriage were read out … they announced that James was marrying Anne Pritchard … one of our friends …" she said sadly.

"Oh my good god Elsie … that is horrific! That man is despicable! How could he treat you like that? I will kill him … I will find him and kill him!" Charles roared.

"Charles calm down … please … it is ok … that kind of anger will not do either of us any good … it is ok …" she said, soothing his brow.

"I am sorry Elsie … the last thing you need is me ranting and raving but my god … to do that to you … the man is an animal …" Charles said, hugging her closely once again.

"Well James certainly wasn't the man I thought he was … that is for sure …" she smiled faintly.

"And afterwards … did he eventually explain himself … did you find out why he had the sudden change of heart?" Charles asked.

"Oh yes … it's a sorry tale … his parents were best friends with the local doctor and his wife … the doctors daughter was Anne ... one of our friends … she became pregnant out of wedlock … quite a scandal for a middle class daughter in those days and the man responsible wanted nothing to do with her … so James was made to take responsibility … he was told in so uncertain terms that he had to marry her …" Elsie explained, shaking her head at the memory.

"But he should have refused … he should have refused and told them that he was marrying you …" Charles said.

"Of course he should … but he was weak … pathetic really … and went along with his parents and their friends wishes … over the years I have realised that he could not have truly loved me … to simply abandon me like that … to not even have the courage to tell me to my face … just awful …" Elsie finished, snuggling into Charles's side, loving the warmth he exuded; he made her feel happy and safe.

"I am so sorry that you had to go through that Elsie ... I promise that I will never hurt you like him … and I will spend every waking moment protecting and cherishing you so that you never have to feel such pain again … I love you so much," Charles murmured tenderly into her hair, and as upset as he felt for Elsie, he was also pleased that she had told him the full, appalling tale. They had no secrets now and he felt closer to Elsie than ever before.

"I love you too my sweet," she replied with a smile, and for the first time in a long time Elsie knew that she could cope with whatever happened in Lytham St Anne's, she could cope with the distressing memories and reminders from the past, because she had Charles at her side.

They both smiled at each other as they snuggled together, looking out at the beautiful sea and enjoying the last of the evening sun on their skin.

######

Charles and Elsie were walking to Church along with Aileen and George. It was an early service and afterwards the four were going to go for a spot of lunch at the local pub. Elsie then planned to spend the afternoon with her sister, enjoying some precious sisterly time together and catching up on everything they had missed in each other's lives. George and Charles were going to go for a brisk walk along the beach with Sheppie, the family dog, and then planned to retire to the pub for a few, swift pints. It had been so long since Charles had had a male friend and he was looking forward to spending some time with George; he felt at ease in his company.

"So how do you know that we will see this James at Church?" Charles asked.

Elsie's nerves had been rising all morning. She had reassured Charles that she could finally face James and that she was not running away from him any more. She had a strength now that she had never experienced before and that was entirely down to the handsome man on her arm.

"We will definitely see him … he won't miss Church … believe me …" she smiled, looking across at Aileen who also smiled knowingly. She was so glad to see her sister finally facing up to the past. Aileen had instantly warmed to Charles; he was a lovely man who would treat her little sister well.

Charles nodded, impressed by how calm Elsie seemed, although if he not mistaken her hand was shaking a little on his arm. He tenderly stroked her fingers as they entered the Church and as they took a seat in the pew, he gazed at Elsie adoringly. She really was remarkable, he thought devotedly. She was so strong, wise and beautiful and she looked so pretty in her summer dress and jacket. She was a vision and any man would think himself blessed to have Elsie on his arm. Yet I am the lucky fellow who won her heart, Charles chuckled happily.

"Are you ok Charles?" she asked, amused as she watched him chuckle. He looked so handsome in his more relaxed day suit.

"Never better … and how are you? This place must bring back bad memories for you my love …" he stated kindly.

"It used to … but now I am determined to make new and happy memories with you," she smiled.

The church organ began playing the first hymn as the Vicar, Choir and attendants entered the Church. Elsie clenched Charles's hand tightly in hers. Charles lowered his head to whisper to her,

"What is the Vicar's name?" he asked.

"Reverend Johnson … Reverend _James_ Johnson …" she said, emphasising his first name.

Charles smiled at Elsie, a little baffled by her tone and then realisation finally dawned. His mouth gaped open as he stared at his fiancée, and then looked at the Vicar, and then back to Elsie.

"He is James!" Charles whispered, shocked to the core.

Elsie smiled hesitantly and nodded at Charles, stroking his fingers in hers. She then fixed her gaze on the Vicar, determined to be strong and face up to him at last. As the hymn came to an end, and Reverend Johnson approached the congregation, his eyes immediately fell upon Elsie. She held her stare and could not help but enjoy the unnerved and alarmed demeanour of the man before her. It was about time that he felt some of the awkwardness and dread that she had lived with for years; and the time had come to put this wretched part of her life behind her.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Elsie could feel her hands shake as she continued to grip Charles's fingers, however she held the gaze of the man at the front of the Church; the man who had caused her such pain. It was the first time that she had returned to the Church in decades and as she glanced around the congregation there were not many people that she recognised, perhaps one or two. It was a lifetime ago when she had sat in this sacred building and had her heart broken in two.

The Reverend began to talk to the congregation.

"It is lovely … yes … very lovely … to welcome you all to our service today … and I wanted to talk to you … to talk to you about … Saint … Saint Paul … yes Saint Paul …" he stuttered, totally thrown by the face in the crowd that had caught his eye.

As Elsie stared at the mumbling vicar before her, she realised that he had little changed in appearance. He had perhaps put on a few pounds and his hair was grey but he still had the same piercing blue eyes, the same handsome face. However, he was shorter than she remembered. Although she smiled thinking that he may simply seem shorter now that she was used to standing alongside her cuddly, handsome giant. She tried to identify what she felt as she looked at James; she did not feel attraction for him anymore or love. There was still a connection between the two but it was one of sadness and regret. She turned towards Charles and found him gazing at her; a worried expression on his face.

"Don't worry … I am fine …" she whispered, stroking his fingers for reassurance.

Charles smiled in return, as Reverend Johnson continued his sermon; stuttering and rambling as he forced himself to focus somehow, with Elsie Hughes just feet away. As the service continued; Charles and Elsie began a whispered conversation.

"Was he a vicar when you were courting?" Charles asked quietly.

"No … he was still completing his training ..." Elsie replied.

"You could have been a Vicar's wife?" Charles breathed, a note of anxiety in his voice. A vicar's wife, as with a doctor's wife, had considerable standing in any community. Elsie deserved such esteem; Charles thought worriedly.

"That would not have suited me at all … it was obviously not meant to be … and it led me into a life of service … which in turn allowed me to gain respect in my own right and not as someone's wife … and most importantly it also led me to meet the man I was always meant to be with … the man I want to marry more than any other … you …" she smiled, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know what I ever did to deserve such a blessing as you Elsie Hughes but my goodness I love you will all of my heart," he beamed, kissing her head as it rested against him.

The service eventually came to an end, Elsie having avoided a potentially nightmarish situation during communion. Thankfully, she was able to take communion from the Curate rather than James. However, she could not avoid being greeted by the vicar as they left the Church.

As she neared James, she gripped Charles's hand tighter. Charles was trying very hard to control his anger; he knew that Elsie would kill him if he lost his temper with the Reverend. However, nothing would give him greater satisfaction than to punch James square on the nose! The moment had finally arrived after all of these years for Elsie to come face to face with James.

"Elsie … it is so lovely to see you …" James said genuinely, as he shook her hand.

"Thank you for the service Reverend Johnson …" Elsie replied formally.

"Oh yes of course … you are welcome Miss Hughes … I do beg your pardon …" James said, realising he had been most impolite by using her first name.

"As Housekeeper of Downton Abbey I use the title _Mrs_ Hughes, thank you Reverend … although I am very happy to say that I will soon become Mrs Carson … may I introduce Mr Carson, my fiancé …" she smiled warmly as she looked up at Charles.

"Oh I see ... fiancé … well it is a pleasure to meet you Mr Carson …" James replied.

"Reverend Johnson …" Charles greeted, sternly but politely.

"How have you been Els … Mrs Hughes? It has been such a long time …" James muttered.

"I have been very well Reverend thank you … I hope you have also been well …" she replied and she meant it; she did not wish James ill despite his actions.

"Umm yes … yes …" he stumbled.

They were interrupted by a woman's voice with a shrieking tone that cut through the murmured conversations of the rest of the congregation as they exited the Church.

"James … James … will you hurry up … the ladies are waiting for you in the …" she began but stopped dead in her tracks on seeing who her husband was speaking to.

"Elsie Hughes …" she said, awestruck.

"Good morning Mrs Johnson …" Elsie forced.

The remainder of the congregation had given up waiting to be greeted by the Reverend and had bypassed him, heading straight for the Church Hall. Aileen and George who were standing a few yards away, politely keeping their distance, decided to leave the foursome to it; the situation was awkward enough without an audience.

"… and what can we do for you? It has been years … I hope you are not here to cause trouble …" Anne said tetchily.

"Anne for heaven's sake …" James gasped.

"Don't you speak to me like that James!" she retorted.

Charles felt his hackles rise; how dare this woman accuse Elsie of wanting to cause trouble? She was the one who had caused all of the trouble, not to mention this numskull that she married, he thought angrily. He was about to speak out to defend Elsie when he felt her hand on his arm to calm him. He looked at Elsie who gave a gentle shake of the head.

"I am certainly not here to cause trouble Mrs Johnson … I fear your memory must be a little hazy ... it was yourself and Reverend Johnson who caused me trouble … I was entirely innocent …" Elsie said steadily.

"Yes … yes … of course you were Els … Mrs Hughes … my goodness I am so very sorry …" he mouthed sincerely.

"Don't you say sorry to her … you always did go all soppy where she was concerned … you are married to me … you have been married to me for over thirty years … so you can stop whimpering at her …" Anne shrieked. Years of bitterness and jealously towards Elsie resurfaced in an instant.

Thank goodness there was no-one else nearby, Elsie thought; this really was unseemly.

"Mrs Johnson I was simply attending church … I have no wish to be the source of any trouble between you and your husband … I wish you well …" Elsie said magnanimously. Charles was in awe of her control as well as her good grace.

"Oh don't come that with me … I know that you hate me … you hate me for taking James away from you … and here you are … dressed to the nines … swishing in here with all of your swanky clothes and your fancy man on your arm …" she stormed.

Elsie gazed at Charles, biting her lip as he looked at her with much amusement, his lips tweaking into a grin. Fancy man! He had never been called that before. Elsie stifled a giggle as she looked at her Butler. She then looked back at the mismatched couple before her. How had they remained married for all of these years? They looked the epitome of an unhappy marriage. In some ways Elsie respected James for his decision all of those years ago, it had been honourable to stand by an unmarried, pregnant friend. She only wished he could have treated her more kindly in the process. However, it seemed that none of them had gained much happiness from the outcome. If she was honest, Elsie also did feel a little pleased that Anne has not aged quite as well as she had. Elsie had maintained her figure and aged gracefully; whereas the same could not be said of Anne. She looked at least ten years older than her actual years and had become a dowdy, plain woman. If Elsie was not such a modest woman, she would have also realised that James was having the same notion; he thought Elsie looked absolutely beautiful.

Elsie realised that Anne's rant certainly deserved a reply.

"I do not hate you Mrs Johnson … I do not hate you or your husband … despite your poor treatment of me in the past … and as for my fancy man …" Elsie paused and giggled.

Charles raised his eyebrows at Elsie, waiting for her next statement with delight.

"… as for my fancy man … this is Charles Carson … an honourable and wonderful man who I am thrilled to be marrying in just three weeks' time …" she said, reaching up and kissing Charles soundly on the mouth.

"Well!" Anne shrieked, stunned by this open display of affection.

James faltered; the love between Elsie and Charles was clear to see. Anne had never looked at him the way Elsie had just looked at her fiancé. James felt great sadness and sorrow. However, he also felt at peace; Elsie was at last marrying the man she deserved. He had carried the burden of his past actions for so long; it warmed his heart to see Elsie looking so content and so happy.

"I am very happy for you Mrs Hughes … Mr Carson …" James offered truthfully.

"Thank you Reverend Johnson," Charles replied, not taking his gaze from Elsie for a second as he reached down and kissed her again.

"Oh for goodness sake! This is quite unbecoming at your age!" Anne chided.

"Father … the parishioners are waiting … oh I am sorry …" said a young man, as he joined the foursome.

Anne and James both looked decidedly uncomfortable.

"Mrs Hughes … Mr Carson … this is our oldest son Donald …" James uttered, looking at Elsie knowingly.

Elsie and Charles smiled amiably at the younger man.

"I am very pleased to meet you both … forgive me but I don't believe that I recognise you … are you from the area?" Donald asked kindly.

"I did live in Lytham St Anne's for a little while Donald … a long time ago now … before you were born …" Elsie replied warmly.

"Oh really … and did you know my parents Mrs Hughes … were you friends? Some people say that I look like my father when he was young …" Donald laughed happily.

Both of his parents had the good grace to look abashed, even Anne. They both stared at Elsie anxiously, hoping that she did not choose this moment to wreak her revenge.

"We were friends Donald … good friends … and yes … I can certainly see similarities between you and your father …" Elsie smiled, without a hint of bitterness or dishonesty; Donald did certainly display many of his father's finest traits.

Elsie looked at James and Anne and smiled reassuringly; there was no way on earth she would take out her past hurt on this pleasant and innocent young man. Nothing could be gained from that, and Elsie realised that she had no desire at all to seek revenge. She wished them no ill and in fact, she wished them every happiness; she had a blissfully happy future to look forward to with Charles and now, thankfully, she was at complete peace with her past.

"I think it is time we joined the others for a cup of tea Charles, don't you?" Elsie smiled.

Charles beamed at his beautiful girl, full of admiration for how she had handled this meeting.

"I can think of nothing I would like more …" he cheered.

**A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews so far- they continue to be a joy to read. We haven't quite finished with the Reverend just yet! X**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Elsie and Charles joined Aileen and George in the Church Hall.

"How was it? Are you ok?" Aileen asked worriedly. She knew exactly how difficult facing James and Anne would have been for her sister after all of these years.

"I am fine Aileen … better than fine actually … I feel like I can finally put that part of my life behind me …" Elsie smiled.

Aileen was overjoyed; her sister who had avoided Lytham St Anne's for decades suddenly had a new confidence. Aileen had been the one who had nursed Elsie through her heartbreak. She was the one who had sat and hugged her sister as she sobbed and sobbed on hearing the news of James and Anne's engagement. Yet now, she looked at Elsie and saw only happiness and assurance.

"I am so pleased Elsie … so pleased …" Aileen gasped, tears rolling down her cheeks freely as she wrapped Elsie up into a warm cuddle.

Elsie held her sister close, knowing that she was the only person who truly understood the pain James had caused her. It had caused Aileen almost as much hurt. The sisters broke apart, giggling at the sight of themselves; both in tears.

"You should have seen her Aileen … she was magnificent …" Charles announced proudly, his arm wound tightly around Elsie's waist. Elsie beamed up at her man.

"Oh I am so pleased … well done Elsie … and thank you Charles … I have no doubt that having you at her side was an enormous support …" Aileen said happily.

"Absolutely … I don't know what I would have done without my fancy man!" Elsie teased, full of joy as she reached up to hug Charles, who was chuckling too.

######

Elsie, Charles and Aileen were chatting happily in the Church Hall, as George was talking to some neighbours about some repairs that they wanted completing. As they chatted, Revered Johnson approached the three.

"Apologies for interrupting …" he smiled, as Elsie, Aileen and Charles stared at him without speaking.

"I was wondering if I might have a word with you Mrs Hughes … a word alone if that would be agreeable …" James asked.

Charles raised himself up to his full height; he wanted to drag this man outside the Church Hall right now and tell him never to speak to Elsie ever again! However, he valued his life and so instead of picking the Reverend up by his ankles, Charles looked to Elsie to see what she wished to do. She reached out to take Charles's hand in hers.

"It's fine … I don't mind speaking to him Charles … if that is ok with you?" Elsie asked softly. She did not wish to cause Charles any concern or worry.

"Of course that is ok Elsie … whatever you think best … I'll just be a stone's throw away if you need me …" Charles smiled, bending to kiss her on the cheek. Elsie caressed his face and then turned to James,

"Let's get some fresh air …" Elsie said to the Reverend, as they both walked tentatively outside.

######

"Are you looking for your husband?" Aileen asked teasingly as she watched the vicar's wife searching the hall.

"I am actually ... have you seen him?" she asked archly.

Despite living in the same community for all of these years, Aileen and Anne has barely ever conversed; an unspoken hatred between them following the fallout from Anne and James's engagement.

"Well the last time I saw him he was heading outside with Elsie ... he looked quite smitten ..." Aileen said smugly, enjoying the look of horror and concern on Anne's face.

The vicar's wife stormed off across the Hall.

"That was a little cruel ..." George said, raising his eyebrows at his wife. Thankfully, Charles was speaking to some friends of Aileen's, out of earshot.

"I think I was rather restrained considering what that floozy did to my sister! For over thirty years I have managed to stop myself from slapping that woman ... I deserve a medal not one of your disapproving looks!" Aileen replied defiantly.

George kissed his wife on the cheek and whispered, "Fair enough."

######

Anne burst out of the door, scouring the Church grounds for her husband.

"Shall we?" James said to Elsie, pointing to a bench in the Church gardens.

Elsie and James both sat and for a moment, neither spoke.

"What do you think you are doing James?" Anne cried as she marched across to where they sat.

"Anne for heaven's sake calm down ... I simply wanted a chance to talk to Mrs Hughes ..." he explained calmly.

"What on earth do you want to talk to her about? The past is the past ..." Anne shrieked.

"Yes it is ... but I would like to talk to Els ... Mrs Hughes ... I treated her very badly Anne ... as you well know ... now please ... go back inside and I will come and find you in a moment ..." he said calmly but firmly.

"Why can't I stay? What do you have to say to her that I can't hear?" she asked hysterically.

"Look ... why don't I leave you both to it? I really don't want to cause any trouble ..." Elsie said diplomatically, as she rose from her seat.

"Oh why do you always have to be such a martyr and so god damn perfect!" Anne cried.

"Excuse me! I am far from perfect but yes ... it does appear that I am a lot kinder than you!" Elsie responded, annoyed that she had reacted to Anne.

"You are simply jealous! Jealous that I married James and not you!" Anne shouted.

"Anne ... stop it now!" James yelled.

"I am certainly not jealous Anne ... I admit that I once wanted what you have ... but not for many years ... I am very happy and content with my life ... you have nothing to fear from me and I wish you would believe that ... now if you will excuse me ..." Elsie responded, as she began to walk away.

"No Mrs Hughes please ... please ..." James pleaded.

Elsie looked to James and Anne. The vicar's wife let out a huge sigh and shouted, "Fine!" before marching back indoors.

James rubbed his neck, exhaling with frustration at his wife's reaction.

"Please ..." James said, as he and Elsie sat down again. Silence resumed.

Finally, the Reverend broke the tension in the air.

"I am not sure where to start Els … Mrs Hughes …" he stumbled again.

"You can call me Elsie if you like …" she said. Elsie had been determined to make a point earlier but it did seem silly to use such formal titles; they had never done so in the past.

"Thank you Elsie … and of course please call me James … I am just so very sorry … I know that it is far too late to offer apologies but I wanted to do so nonetheless … my actions were inexcusable … I can only beg your forgiveness and tell you that I never, ever wanted to hurt you … I loved you …" he whispered sincerely, as he clasped his hands in front of him, not daring to look at Elsie.

Elsie too looked straight ahead as she sat on the bench. The sun was bright and the only sounds were the birds in the sky.

"I do forgive you James … I cannot pretend that you did not cause me great pain … because you did … however I do forgive you and I wish you well …" she replied.

"Thank you Elsie … I don't deserve it … but thank you very much …" he replied earnestly.

"Now come on … you of all people should know that everyone deserves forgiveness!" she joked lightly, as James chuckled, turning to look at Elsie for the first time since they had sat down. He looked at her earnestly.

"I was a coward Elsie … I should have refused to marry Anne … I wanted to marry you …" he said, a sombreness taking over again as he gazed longingly at Elsie.

"You obviously did not want it enough James … you had a choice … and you chose to marry Anne …" Elsie responded, no animosity in her voice, only total honesty.

"I made the wrong choice …" he said, startling Elsie with this admission.

"James … how can you say that?" Elsie said, staring in disbelief at her former love.

"Because its true … I have thought of you so often over the years Elsie … imagined the life we could have had … I remember our time together so fondly … I was a fool Elsie … an absolute fool to have a woman like you accept my proposal of marriage and then to let you go … I should have married you …" he reflected, shaking his head.

"James … don't be silly … just because you remember our courtship with fondness … does not mean we would have been suited in marriage … you are simply looking back at our youth with rose-tinted spectacles … you should cherish your marriage to Anne … a commitment of over thirty years means more than a brief romance in your youth … and you have your children James …" Elsie stated, starting to get frustrated with the self-pitying tone of the man. Goodness knows she didn't like Anne, but she had been wed to James for over three decades and the life they had shared together deserved greater respect.

"Of course Elsie … and I am grateful for my marriage … we have been quite content ... however I am under no illusions … Anne has never truly loved me … however we do have three beautiful children … Donald who you met … as well as Matthew and Annie …" he explained.

"Well there you go … and I would not be so sure that Anne doesn't love you ... any woman who is as protective and jealous as she is definitely has strong feelings ... believe me ..." Elsie responded with a smile.

James chuckled, maybe Anne had grown to love him.

"Perhaps you are right ... and Elsie ... thank you for being so kind to Donald earlier … he doesn't know that I am not …" James began.

"Shush now … of course I would never disclose that … and besides ... you are his father in every way that matters ... Donald is obviously a lovely young man …" Elsie interrupted and James smiled.

"Charles must also be a lovely man … not to mention a very lucky man indeed …" James added with a flirtatious grin.

"Well that's what I keep telling him!" Elsie joked, as she smiled at James. There was a gently hint of the easy rapport that they once shared.

"I mean it Elsie … you are a very beautiful woman … you are intelligent and kind … any man would give his right arm to have you as his wife … I only hope that Charles knows just how blessed he is …" James said, reaching out to hold Elsie's hand in his and squeezing it softly.

Elsie smiled at James but she politely withdrew her hand; she was slightly anxious that such a gesture might be deemed inappropriate.

"I am the lucky one James … Charles is the most wonderful man … he has been my best friend and my soulmate for so many years … he makes me laugh … he makes me ecstatically happy … and goodness knows he makes me angry ... however he is truly my other half … and we may have confessed our love for one another rather late in life ... but for me … that makes it all the more precious … I simply could not be happier than I am to be marrying Charles …" Elsie said adoringly, leaving Reverend James Johnson in no doubt whatsoever as to where her heart lay.

"I am very happy for you Elsie ... it sounds like you are finally marrying the man you deserve ..." James said warmly.

Elsie smiled and nodded emphatically at James. However, what she did not see was the Butler, tiptoeing back into the Church Hall and trying not to disturb the private moment between James and Elsie, yet with the broadest and most delighted smile imaginable on his face.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

**A/N: Apologies for the delay but I have included a little m-ness to make up for it x**

"Well that has been an eventful morning …" Aileen smiled, as the four shared the last of the wine.

They had enjoyed a lovely Sunday lunch at a local public house, at ease in each other's company. Charles loved to watch Elsie with her sister; he had never seen Elsie so content, although he liked to think that her serenity was a little to do with him as well. George was also very easy-going; a bright man who was not au fait with literature and the classics like Charles, but who had an impressive knowledge of the news and politics which meant that he and Charles had enjoyed much healthy debate over lunch.

"It has indeed … and it has been a lovely weekend … thank you so much for welcoming us Aileen, George …" Charles smiled sincerely.

"Our pleasure … it has been delightful to get to know the mysterious Mr Carson at last!" Aileen teased.

"She used to make up all sorts of stories about you Charles ..." Elsie laughed, as she shook her head fondly at her sister.

"Well … I had never met him … and you were reluctant to tell me too much for fear of admitting your true feelings … therefore I let my imagination run a little wild …" she giggled, as George chuckled too.

"Dare I ask what you imagined?" Charles asked gamely, a broad smile on his face.

"That you were about eighty years old … a small, elderly Butler … spending your time deep in the wine cellars all day … and only coming out at night to terrorise the staff!" Aileen chuckled heartily.

"Quite accurate then!" Charles joked, as the others laughed warmly.

"I could not have been less accurate Charles … and I am very happy for you and my sister …" Aileen said sincerely. However, she was not one for sentimentality and so she quickly countered with,

"… but just remember that I have a large meat cleaver in my kitchen drawer and therefore, should you ever upset my Elsie … I'll be after you!" she cried, swallowing her last sip of wine with glee.

"Noted and understood ... and I promise never to give you cause to use that cleaver!" Charles replied with a smile, squeezing Elsie's hand and giving her a tender peck on the cheek.

######

"We will see you in a couple of hours then ladies …" George said, as he and Charles made their way down the path from the front door for an afternoon stroll with the family dog, Sheppie.

"You will indeed …" Elsie said, reaching up to kiss Charles goodbye.

She had meant it to be a chaste kiss on the lips, however as soon as she felt his strong hands at her waist, she became affected and leant into him more meaningfully. Charles, despite himself, deepened the kiss; the events of the day having served to remind him, yet again, how blessed he was to have Elsie as his future wife. He smiled against her lips as he remembered her words of devotion to James. After getting lost in their kiss, they both broke apart quite breathlessly. Aileen and George stood to the side, looking both amused and shocked.

Charles rested his forehead against Elsie's and both gazed deeply into the others eyes. The emotional events of the weekend thus far had proved somewhat tiring and after Elsie's heartfelt admissions the previous evening, the two had fallen into bed, separate beds of course, quite exhausted. There had been little time for their minds to wander or for them to be tempted in anyway. However, as they looked at each other knowingly, still touching each other so tenderly, they both knew that the remainder of the weekend would prove quite testing; how would they maintain their resolve to remain proper and restrained?

"Well … be off with you Charles ... before Elsie ravishes you any further … and I don't want George getting any ideas!" Aileen teased, before giving her husband a quick kiss on the lips.

Elsie and Charles blushed, finally being brought back down to earth. They looked guilty as charged, as Charles smiled bashfully and began to walk down the path. However Elsie, never unnerved for too long, quickly grasped his hand, forcing Charles to stop in his tracks. He turned and she reached up, cupped his cheek with her other hand and kissed him briefly but sensually on the lips, ensuring she teased his top lip with her teeth. Charles looked down at her with a soppy, blissful smile as she whispered,

"Until later my gorgeous man …"

Elsie winked at him, turned with a swing in her step and headed back indoors with Aileen. Charles stood dazed but happy wondering just how quickly they could walk that old dog!

######

"Where are the girls?" Elsie asked happily, as she and Aileen settled themselves on the settee with a glass of wine.

Charlotte still lived at home with her parents and Jane was staying over this evening with her twins as her husband was working away. Although she had relinquished her old bedroom to Charles and so she was sharing with Charlotte.

"They have gone over to Elizabeth's for tea … they'll be back soon …" Aileen answered happily.

"Lovely … I have missed them …" Elsie answered lovingly.

"They miss you too … now my little sister … you and Charles are obviously very well-acquainted … you couldn't wait until you were married then?" Aileen smiled teasingly, as she sat beside Elsie on the settee, her legs curled underneath her.

"We certainly are waiting … Charles is a gentleman … we would never … I don't know what gave you that idea?" Elsie asked, sounding more defensive than she meant to.

"Oh … only that you looked about to rip his clothes off on the path just minutes ago!" Aileen replied sassily.

"Aileen … honestly! I did not … I was just saying goodbye that is all …" Elsie replied seriously.

"Umm … that is not the way unwed couples normally say goodbye … and the fact that he looks like he is about to dissolve into a happy puddle every time you look at him … and he cannot stop touching you … I have never seen a man more devoted," Aileen continued.

Elsie could not help but smile at that; Charles was very attentive.

"We are very happy I grant you … but we haven't … we wouldn't …" Elsie said firmly.

"You don't need to get all prickly with me Elsie Hughes … I can see that twinkle in your eye and it makes me very happy indeed … now just admit it … since when did you not tell your big sister all of the juicy details?" Aileen smiled, hoping Elsie would open up to her at last about the intimacies she had shared with Charles.

"Aileen we honestly haven't!" Elsie cried.

Aileen gave Elsie her best 'big sister' look, one glare that said: be honest with me right now! Elsie sighed.

"Well … we have kissed and cuddled … and perhaps a little more … but we have not made love!" Elsie declared.

Both sisters looked at each seriously and then burst into joyous laughter at the inappropriateness of this conversation.

"Well if that is true then I would wager good money that you will never last until your wedding night!" Aileen smiled gleefully.

Elsie shook her head with a grin.

"Now that is where you are wrong my lovely sister … honestly … will you please credit me with some self-control … Charles and I will definitely be waiting until our wedding night … I can promise you that …" Elsie said confidently.

Aileen nodded her head with an amused smile but did not believe her sister for a second.

######

"I'll say goodnight then …" Charles murmured against Elsie's lips, as they stood on the landing outside of their two rooms, enjoying a goodnight smooch. It was almost midnight and Aileen, George and the girls were already in bed.

Elsie giggled as Charles held her closely, showing no signs that he was going to release her anytime soon.

"What?" he smirked cheerfully, as he watched Elsie laugh.

"That is the fourth time you have said that … and yet here we are … still canoodling …" Elsie joked, amusing herself with the use of such a word.

"Canoodling! Is that what you call it?" Charles asked delightedly, as he allowed his hands to wander to her bottom, kneading her soft flesh as he teased her mouth.

Elsie gave a long, contented sigh as she wrapped her arms more tightly around his neck, reaching up to press herself more firmly into his chest.

"Umm god … you feel good Elsie …" Charles whispered, as he ground himself gently against her, gripping her behind.

"And you my love … I love you …" she murmured against his lips.

"I love you too my beautiful girl …" he replied.

Elsie's hands slipped down across his broad shoulders to rest on his chest. She then began to unbutton his shirt as she covered his exposed chest with tiny bites and kisses. Charles felt his most private parts react instantly.

"Oh gods Elsie … you have to stop … Aileen and George are just across the hall …" he breathed, allowing his mouth to kiss her hair, breathing in the divine lavender scent. His hands seemed to take on a life of their own and even as he said those words, they were massaging Elsie's bottom and thighs more powerfully.

"I don't want to stop … and neither do you …" she teased, as she traced her hands up and down his chest, loving the feel of his soft chest hair beneath her fingers. She began to undo the buttons on her own blouse.

"Elsie we can't … it is highly improper … we are not yet married ... and I would never … not in your sister's home … we simply cannot be in the same bedroom together …" he said assertively, his hands still holding Elsie hungrily to him.

"We aren't in a bedroom Charles … I thought a Butler who prides himself on accuracy would have noticed that …" she joshed, running her tongue across his chest.

Charles let out a loud groan; the feel of her tongue on his burning skin was altogether too much. He picked her up, clear off the ground, holding her tightly to him as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He staggered forward so that Elsie was pushed against the wall, as she tightened her thighs around his waist. She held his face in both hands as she devoured his lips, allowing her tongue to explore his delicious, panting mouth. Not for the first time Elsie reflected on how good Charles tasted. Charles was virtually unconscious with desire. He managed to push the door to his bedroom open, carrying Elsie inside. As he did so, Elsie continued to unfasten her blouse, exposing her new brassiere to him.

"You are so beautiful …" he purred against her breasts. Elsie pushed his shirt off his shoulders and after a tussle of arms, managed to discard it on the floor.

"Elsie we can't … this isn't proper … what will your sister think … they'll hear us … their bedroom is next door … we have to stop …" he groaned.

Elsie smiled as she kissed his hair, thinking that his words would have been far more convincing if his face was not currently buried between her heaving bosoms, and his hands were not raising her skirts.

"Put me down Charles …" Elsie whispered, as she began to kiss him deeply once again.

"Ummmm?" he murmured questioningly against her lips; despite his cautious words, he hoped so much that she was not taking any notice of him at all.

"I want to undress you …" she said, by way of explanation.

Charles was like putty in her hands as he slowly lowered her to the floor, moaning lustily as he felt her brassiere slide down his bare chest, causing a delectable friction as she slithered down his body. She speedily unbuckled his belt and allowed his trousers to drop to the floor. He now stood in only his undershorts as she gripped him once again, rubbing herself against him as she felt his need clearly. She was still fully dressed, although her blouse now hung open exposing her breasts and underwear. He lunged forward sucking her nipples through the silk. Elsie arched her back as she held his head against her breasts. He lapped at her nipples, the silk sliding between his lips, as he took more of her beautiful breasts into his mouth.

"Oh Charles!" she whimpered, trying so hard to keep her voice lowered.

Charles was growling as he raised his head to kiss her lips once again. She skimmed her hand downwards until she reached his arousal, caressing it gently.

"Elsie!" he roared, as she reached up quickly to cover his mouth with her hand.

"Charles … we are going to have to keep the noise down … or they will hear us …" she giggled breathlessly, her hand still against his lips.

"Can't we go somewhere else?" he mumbled against her fingers. He really did not think he could quell his lust or his amorous shouts.

"Where?" she pondered and then quickly added, "... I know ... the bathroom ... at least it's across the hall …" she whispered.

That reasoning was good enough for Charles. He reached for his clothes but Elsie grasped his hand and made for the door.

"Elsie … I am in my underwear!" he said incredulously, as he stood bare-chested in only his undershorts.

"Not for long …" she said cheekily, as Charles stared at her open-mouthed. She looked at him with an amused and mock-innocent smile on her face. He had a split second to make the easiest decision of his life.

"Let's go …" he replied, as he took the lead and led Elsie out of the bedroom and across the landing to the bathroom.

Elsie giggled happily at the sight of Charles, in his tight white undershorts, tip-toeing across the landing, trying so hard not to make a sound.

They reached the bathroom and closed the door behind them. In her eagerness, Elsie pushed Charles backwards with some force. Charles gladly pulled Elsie with him but when his back hit the bathroom cabinet on the wall, it was shunted with some force and went clattering to the floor. Against the silence of the night, the noise it made was deafening. Charles and Elsie immediately froze, fixed to the spot and hoping that the others were fast asleep. However those hopes were soon dashed as from the landing they heard Charlotte's voice,

"Mum … Dad … what was that?"

Elsie and Charles held each other closely not daring to move, as they heard another bedroom door open.

"I am not sure love … did it come from downstairs?" Aileen asked.

"What the blazers is going on?" George stumbled, as he joined them.

Elsie and Charles cringed, still clinging to each other silently. They heard another voice; it was Jane. Oh good god, Elsie and Charles thought simultaneously.

"I think it came from the bathroom …" Jane offered sleepily.

Charles thought that his heart might actually stop as he listened to the sound of footsteps approaching the bathroom.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"Elsie! What are we going to do?" Charles squealed in horror.

The look on his face was so agitated that Elsie let out a snort of laughter.

"Elsie please! Your family are about to find me in my underpants … alone with you in a bathroom! And we are not married!" Charles panicked; he was quite hysterical.

"Well perhaps you should have thought about that earlier!" she chirped.

"You are the one who led me astray Elsie Hughes … I said we shouldn't do this … not in your sister's house!" he replied adamantly.

"Oh really … well you weren't complaining two minutes ago when you were ravishing my breasts!" she replied; he was annoying her now.

"Elsie! They will hear you!" he said, aghast.

"Well they are going to see you in your undies in about thirty seconds and so I wouldn't worry about whether they hear me!" she cried.

"Elsie please!" he said, horrified once more. He looked at her incredulously.

Elsie giggled again. He could be infuriating sometimes but he did make her laugh. Only Charles Carson could be both serious and pompous in such a ridiculous moment.

He stood, mouth gaping open as he stared at Elsie, a pleading look on his face.

"Oh for heaven's sake!" she muttered, shaking her head in disbelief.

She quickly fastened the buttons on her blouse, dusted herself down to look respectable, signalled firmly for Charles to step to the side so he was out of view, and then swung the door open with as much confidence as she could muster.

"Oh what a surprise! What on earth are you all doing out here on the landing at this time of night?" Elsie asked.

"We heard a loud bang … we thought it came from the bathroom …" Jane explained.

"Oh yes … that was me … I am sorry … I knocked over the towel rail … you know me Aileen … clumsy as always …" Elsie said matter-of-factly.

"It sounded like the half the house had fallen down … are you sure you are alright Aunt Els?" Charlotte asked concerned. Elsie smiled at the use of her abbreviated name; it warmed her heart.

"Yes … yes … I am Charlotte my love … now let's all get back to bed …" Elsie said, hoping to guide them all into their respective rooms.

Aileen looked at Elsie quizzically; something was not quite right but she could not put her finger on it. Elsie noticed her sister's curious gaze and returned her glance assuredly. However, Elsie had temporarily forgotten about the inquisitiveness of her other dear niece, Jane.

"Aunt Elsie … you are wearing your clothes?" she said, in the form of a question rather than a statement.

"And whose clothes should I be wearing?" Elsie joked light-heartedly. Aileen continued her questioning glance.

"I mean that you aren't wearing your nightclothes …" Jane smiled.

"Oh yes … I haven't got changed yet … I have been reading for a while …" Elsie explained.

"Reading? Until midnight? And you were so engrossed that you did not change into your night dress … it must be a good book … what are you reading?" Jane probed.

"Umm ... something by Dickens … yes … you can't beat a little Dickens before bedtime!" Elsie said happily. Jane nodded in response, amused at her Aunt's cheerful demeanour.

"I am surprised you didn't also wake Charles … should we give him a knock to make sure he is settled …" Aileen asked casually.

"No! No … of course not … what I mean is … that man could sleep through a tornado … he will not have heard a thing …" Elsie finished, much calmer than she had started.

"Oh well if you are sure … we'll say goodnight then …" Aileen added, as Elsie smiled.

Charles sagged against the inside of the door in relief; they had got away with it! His fiancée really was a wonder; so calm and cool in a crisis. Elsie watched happily as her family headed to their rooms. She was amazed how easy that had been. She had thought Aileen would have realised immediately that she was fibbing. She grinned as she imagined Charles's delight at his reprieve. She grinned even more broadly thinking just how they would celebrate when she finally got him alone once again. However, for now, she had to keep up the pretence and so she walked slowly towards her bedroom. Just as she was about to turn the handle to open the door she heard,

"Oh I almost forgot … I need to brush my teeth …" George said, turning back towards the bathroom swiftly.

Elsie spun around but before she could do anything to stop him; George had swung the bathroom door open and walked into the room. Elsie's hands rose to her mouth as she waited with bated breath, expecting to hear a shout of surprise from George. Elsie winced; thinking that Aileen was going to dine out on this story for years! She continued to cringe, waiting for the inevitable embarrassment; yet nothing, she heard absolutely nothing. Elsie stared at the bathroom door in astonishment.

"Is there anything wrong Elsie?" Aileen asked, already in the doorway to her room.

"No … no … nothing wrong at all … good night Aileen," Elsie smiled innocently.

Aileen continued to appraise Elsie from where she stood. She knew that something was amiss with her sister and yet she could not quite work it out. She recognised that mischievous glint in her younger sister's eyes. Elsie gave Aileen another reassuring smile; still standing in the doorway to her bedroom, twiddling her fingers and wondering what was happening. A man Charles Carson's size could not hide in a tiny bathroom like the one across the hallway, Elsie reasoned. And yet she could hear George happily brushing his teeth. She smiled as she briefly considered whether Charles may have launched himself out of the window; however she giggled thinking that even her Butler would not chance such an escape from an upstairs bathroom.

"Aren't you going to bed then?" Aileen asked.

"Oh yes … well … I thought I would say goodnight first … yes goodnight … to George …" Elsie stuttered.

Aileen again viewed her sister with intrigue. What was she hiding? Whatever it was she guessed that Charles Carson must be involved; he was the only person who had ever put a sparkle in her sister's eyes like this. Aileen looked at her sister again; Elsie's eyes were fixed on the bathroom door as she bit her lip nervously. It was as if she was anxious about George coming out of the bathroom. Surely she wasn't worried that he might be upset about the towel rail? Aileen pondered. If the rail was broken it did not matter at all, it could easily be replaced, she thought sensibly. Unless the noise wasn't the towel rail, unless it was caused by something else … or someone else, Aileen thought. She glanced at Elsie again; oh my goodness! That is it! Aileen thought breathlessly. Charles Carson was in that bathroom; she just knew it. I knew that they could not wait, the older sister thought smugly. Aileen loved to win an argument with Elsie and she was going to make the most of this. Elsie observed the change in her sister's demeanour; Aileen suddenly looked like she was going to explode with glee. Oh my god, she knows! Elsie realised, dread flooding her body at the teasing she and Charles were about to endure, both this evening and for the rest of their days on this earth. As Elsie heard George finish brushing his teeth, her only shred of hope was that Charles had made it out of that window!

Both sisters stepped forward, shoulder to shoulder, eager for George to appear and yet both hoping for entirely different outcomes. After a few seconds, George appeared and seemed surprised to see both of the Hughes sisters standing to greet him.

"Now what is going on here then ladies?" George asked levelly.

"We are waiting for you … have you got something to tell us? Did you get any nice surprises in the bathroom?" Aileen asked excitedly.

George looked at his wife, bemusement on his face.

"What should I have to tell you? And surprises? Goodness me … I am off to bed … there has already been too much talking this evening … it's after midnight for heaven's sake…" George mumbled grumpily, as he walked into his bedroom.

Aileen looked surprised; she was sure that she had worked out her younger sister's secret. However, George had said nothing at all and so she was obviously wrong in this instant; her imagination must be running away with her following her conversation with Elsie earlier in the evening. For tonight anyway, she would have to concede defeat. She smiled lovingly at Elsie, who was trying to contain her joy at keeping this secret. She had no idea how George had not spotted Charles but for now their little adventure remained undisclosed. Aileen said goodnight and closed her bedroom door behind her.

Elsie tiptoed across to the bathroom door but before she got a chance to open it; she heard the creak of a door opening behind her.

"Elsie Hughes ... you owe me big time!" George whispered, a warm smile on his face.

"Lights are all out Aileen …" he added cheerfully, as he gave his cherished sister-in-law a conspiratorial wink.

Elsie gawped at George in wonder as she watched him saunter happily back into his bedroom. She giggled joyously as she then turned to see an ashen-faced, half-naked Butler, leaning exhaustedly against the doorframe of the bathroom.

"Never again!" he said seriously.

"Now Charles … never say never!" Elsie teased, as she pushed him gently backwards into the bathroom, closing the door behind them.

**A/N: Just a little bit of fluff but I hope you liked it. Please do keep reviewing- it keeps me writing. We will be back to Downton soon with plans for the wedding moving full steam ahead and I haven't forgotten about Richobel – I just wanted to take this detour to find out about Elsie's backstory and family x**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

"Good morning Elsie!" George said cheerfully, as Elsie entered the kitchen.

Charles was already sitting at the table and Elsie noticed immediately that her fiancé could not look her brother-in-law in the eye.

"Did you sleep well Elsie?" Aileen asked, as she poured a cup of tea for her sister.

"Yes very well … it was quite an eventful evening …" Elsie smiled innocently.

Charles choked a little on his tea as he forced himself to regain control.

"Indeed it was … that towel rail caused quite a racket!" George said, accompanied by further splutters from Charles.

Elsie gave George her fiercest glare. He smiled in reply, raising his hand to signal that he was done; there would be no more teasing. Elsie chuckled happily. Aileen turned from the stove with a plate of bacon and eggs, as three innocent smiles gazed back at her. Charles breathed a sigh of relief.

######

"So Aunt Els I hope you kept control of yourself last night … Charles looks a little flushed …" Elizabeth teased, having arrived to say goodbye to her Aunt. The family were still sitting around the kitchen table.

"Elizabeth honestly! Enough of that!" Elsie reprimanded playfully, shaking her head with a smile.

Charles had turned a deep shade of puce for the third time that morning.

"Charles … you don't have to blush … we did keep control … eventually …" Elsie whispered with a mischievous grin, squeezing his knee beneath the table.

"Only just … and George did see me in my underpants!" Charles whispered in reply. He was scratching the back of his neck, flustered as he was.

"He did ... but he won't tell a soul … and I for one very much enjoyed our nearly out of control moment …" she flirted, running her hand up and down his thigh under the table.

"Oh … oh … oh my …." Charles groaned, crashing his arm loudly to the table.

The family all turned in surprise to stare at Charles, amused grins on their faces.

"I am sorry … I had a twinge in my back …" Charles explained unconvincingly, rubbing his back to try to make his fib more credible.

"Those twinges are such a nuisance aren't they?" Aileen giggled. She was thrilled for her sister.

######

"Goodbye Uncle Charles … we will see you in 3 weeks," Jane said, reaching up to kiss Charles on the cheek.

"Yes … it has been lovely to get to know you Charles …" Charlotte said sincerely, giving him a hug.

"Indeed it has … a man that can put a smile like that on Aunt Elsie's face is ok with us!" Elizabeth concluded, pointing at her Aunt with a giggle and then kissing Charles.

All three girls then wrapped up Charles in a joint hug, ending the weekend the way they had begun their introduction to Charles. The Butler looked abashed but happy; he had been welcomed with open arms into this spirited family and he loved it. Yes they certainly loved to tease but the love they shared for one another was palpable.

"Charles … it is very nice to have an ally at last … I have had to contend with all of these fiery women for years on my own!" George laughed, shaking Charles's hands. His daughters then converged on their father and cuddled him closely.

Charles laughed heartily, as he wound his arm around Elsie. Elsie had already said her goodbyes to her family. She had never felt more content than she did in that moment.

"So … three weeks it is … we'll book your rooms in the Grantham Arms as soon as we return … and then I'll finally get to marry my handsome Butler!" Elsie smiled excitedly, snuggling into Charles. He kissed her hair affectionately, feeling total bliss.

"Aunt Elsie …" Elizabeth said worriedly, breaking the carefree atmosphere.

"Yes?" Elsie replied, confused.

Elizabeth gulped and nodded to the other end of the platform. All eyes turned to see Reverend James and Anne Johnson walking towards them. One of Elizabeth's first memories was watching her cherished Aunt weep as they left the church all of those years ago. Once she was old enough, she had been told the reason for her aunt's upset and she had despised this couple ever since. She took a step forward protectively to shield her Aunt; Charles joined her in guarding Elsie.

"It's ok … it's fine … please …" Elsie said, gently pushing Elizabeth and Charles apart, as she stepped forward.

"Mrs Hughes … we mean no harm … we only wanted to wish you and Mr Carson every happiness … we did not want to leave things as they were left yesterday … isn't that right Anne?" James said, looking at his wife.

"It is … I apologise for my words and actions yesterday … I had no right to behave in such a manner …" Anne said genuinely. She had had time to calm down; and she now knew that Elsie had no interest in her husband.

"Thank you …" Elsie responded, graciously.

"And I apologise for my actions all of those years ago … I never meant you any harm Mrs Hughes … however I know that my actions caused you harm nonetheless …" she smiled faintly.

"Well … let us leave that in the past … you and Reverend Johnson have obviously enjoyed a successful life … and I have also been very happy … I wish you well …" Elsie added magnanimously.

Charles marvelled at his fiancée; she was the epitome of class and grace.

"Thank you Mrs Hughes … and I dare say you are about to enjoy even greater happiness … we wish you and Mr Carson a very healthy and happy marriage … good day to you both …" Anne finished, reaching out to shake hands with Elsie and Charles. Her husband repeated her good wishes. The Reverend and his wife then left the family to their goodbyes.

"Well … wonders will never cease! Now be off with you … the sooner you get on that train … the sooner you two can enjoy a little smooch!" Aileen said, with a wink.

Elsie giggled and Charles, all blushed out, chuckled too. If he could not beat them, he may as well join them and so he moved his hands to Elsie's waist and picked her up clear off the ground; with a swirl he lifted her upwards and onto the steps to the train carriage.

"I couldn't agree more!" Charles exclaimed, as the family clapped and smiled delightedly.

######

"Shall we walk back?" Charles asked, as they left Downton train station.

They could call a car to pick them up but both wanted to enjoy a few last moments together, just the two of them. Elsie linked arms with her man and cuddled into his side.

"Yes … lets walk …" she smiled blissfully.

They walked on a little further in silence, happy just to enjoy each other's company. They had reached the village green.

"Charles … come here … quick!" Elsie suddenly shrieked, dragging Charles behind the nearest tree.

"Elsie … my goodness … this isn't the time or the place!" he replied, shocked and yet secretly thrilled that she would attempt to be intimate in such a public place.

Elsie rolled her eyes at Charles and slapped him on the chest.

"Honestly Charles! What do you think of me!" she replied, shaking her head. She then smiled gleefully, thinking that a canoodle behind this tree would not be such a bad idea at all. However, she then remembered the reason for her reaction.

"Oh … so you don't want to look for squirrels then?" Charles smirked, remembering their passionate kiss that had been interrupted by the Dowager.

Elsie giggled happily, shaking her head and pointing across the grass.

Charles followed her gaze, staring across the green, but could not see anything unusual; various villagers were going about their normal business, a couple of cars drove by and a few children played with a ball. He stared ahead, a puzzled look on his face. Elsie rolled her eyes; he really could be clueless sometimes.

"Look at Grantham House!" she said.

Charles altered his gaze, noticing that from the angle where they stood, they could see into the path that led to the front door of Grantham House. The view of this path was obscured from the rest of the village; no-one else would be able to see what Elsie and Charles could see. Charles's jaw dropped open as Elsie literally jumped up and down with joy, her hands clasped to her mouth in excitement as she watched her good friend Richard Clarkson lightly kissing Mrs Crawley on the lips.

**A/N: Thank you for all of your support so far. Please do review this story and let me know what you think x**


End file.
